Thorin's Beginnings
by Ogregal
Summary: Thorin's earlier days growing up in Erebor
1. Thorin's Beginnings

**Thorin's Beginnings**

**Thorin Oakenshield's earlier days growing up with brother Frerin, Dis, and his **

**Grandfather and father. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It was Spring, and everything looked beautiful that day, as the family woke up. Today was a special day because they are celebrating the birthday of Thrain's oldest son, Thorin, who will be turning 24. Thror, Thrain, Frerin, Dis and Isabella had planned the surprise party for Thorin, so they asked Balin and Dwalin, Thorin's two closest friends to keep him busy. As Thorin took a stroll, he stopped and looked at his friends. "My family is acting really odd today. It's like they're trying to get rid of me! What have I done to them that they wanted to get rid of me?" said Thorin.

"You have done nothing Thorin-Its just-!" began Balin, but his brother Dwalin gave him a nudge in his side. "OW! What was that for, Dwalin?!" snapped Balin. "Remember, it's a surprise! Don't give it a way, you idiot!" whispered Dwalin. "I know that." snapped Balin. "They sure picked a bad day of getting rid of me.! Today's my birthday, and we're supposed to be celebrating it. I'm really hoping I would get a harp for my birthday. Well it looks like I'm not going to get one." said Thorin, sadly. "You really wanting that harp, do you?" smiled Balin.

"My mother plays the harp, and I loved it when she would play and sing for all of us, and it made me want to learn to play. I've asked for a harp quite a few times from grandfather and father, but they said I wasn't ready for it yet!" said Thorin. "Oh, you're ready for a harp!" said Balin. Shortly, Dis came running into the courtyard and she found Thorin, walking alongside with Balin and Dwalin. "Father wants you! He says you're in big trouble! He says you didn't tell him where you were going!" said Dis. "Now wait just a minute! I already told him that I was going to be with Balin and Dwalin!" snapped Thorin.

"Just can it with your attitude, Thorin! And go inside! He wants to speak with you immediately!" ordered Dis, and she winked at Balin and Dwalin, and the both of them nodded and smiled. As Balin and Dwalin followed Thorin into the Great Hall, and no sooner as Thorin entered, everyone yelled "SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" "So, this is why everyone has been acting so strangely?! You threw a surprise party for me!" exclaimed Thorin. "Yes son! Your mother, father and I had been planning this for the entire week!" smiled Thror. "I really love all of you! This really turned out to be a good birthday, after all!" smiled Thorin.

"Are you ready for your gifts?" asked Thror. "Absolutely!" smiled Thorin.

Balin and Dwalin presented Thorin with their gifts first. It was armor, some clothes and an axe. "Thank you, Balin and Dwalin!" smiled Thorin. Balin and Dwalin bowed. "You're welcome, Thorin!" they said together. Thror smiled and handed over a few gifts to Thorin. "These are from your mother, father and myself. First, I'll give you my gift. Here is a ring. This symbolizes you as Prince and future King of Erebor." smiled Thror. And he handed the ring to Thorin. "Wow, grandfather. This ring is beautiful! Thank you!" said Thorin, smiling at his grandfather.

Shortly, Thrain and Isabelle approached Thorin with their gift, in which was wrapped in green silk cloth. "Remove the cloth, Thorin! You're going to really love this gift from your mother and I!" said Thrain, grinning. Thorin removed the green cloth, and to his surprise stood a beautiful golden harp! "A harp! You went and got me a harp! I've always been wanting one! Mother, father, Thank you!" beamed Thorin, and he hugged his mother and father. "Do you remember the lessons I given you on the harp?" asked Isabella. Thorin nodded. "Yes, I do remember you giving me lessons.." said Thorin.

"Do you think you're ready to play us a song now?" asked Isabella.

"Yes, I am ready!" smiled Thorin. And so Thorin took the harp, and he sat down, placing the instrument on his lap. And he begin to play. As Thorin's fingers plucked and strummed upon the silver strings of the harp, beautiful music cascaded and echoed throughout the hall. And already Thorin had mastered the instrument, and playing the instrument like a professional. Everyone watched in amazement at Thorin playing the harp with such great skill. Isabelle looked at her son, feeling very proud. The harp lessons definitely had paid off. Frerin smiled, and he picked up his lute, and he joined in with his brother in on the music.

After playing instrumentally for a while, Thorin started to sing. His thrilling baritone voice rose above the music, echoing throughout the Great Hall. Not only he amazed his family with his skill at the harp, but with his singing as well. His voice indeed sounded very beautiful and enchanting. "Where did the lad learn to sing so good?" asked Thror. "Father, he's been singing since the day he was born! That's why he sounds so good!" said Thrain. "That's my boy!" said Isabella, smiling. "Let me guess, Isabella! Did you give him singing lessons too?" asked Thrain.

"No, he learned to sing on his own dear!" said Isabella.

When Thorin struck the final chord on the harp, the song ended. The next morning, the family attended a spring festival in Lake Town. And Thorin, Frerin and Dis walked around the town, looking at different variety of craft booths. Suddenly, a young dwarf woman was running towards them, and she wasn't paying that much attention of where she was going. And she accidently bumped right into Thorin, spilling a drink that she was carrying all over him. "Oh, I'm so really sorry! I wasn't paying attention! Here! Let me help you get that cleaned up!" burst out the dwarf woman.

"Oh, that's okay, young woman. But why are you in such a big hurry?" asked Thorin. "You see, I've been scouting for talent for the shows at the amphitheater. I'm supposed to be back fifteen minutes ago, and I'm running very late. And by the way, my name is Merrilee! You must be Prince Thorin!" exclaimed the young dwarf woman, her face turning red. "Yes, I am Miss Merrilee. Its nice meeting you!" said Thorin. But as he turned to walk away, Merrilee stopped him. "Wait! They need more talent at the amphitheater! Do you have a special talent you possess?" asked Merrilee.

"Yes, I can play harp and sing." Thorin replied.

"Good! Follow me! I'll put your on first to play your music!" said Merrilee. "Why should I go first? Couldn't I just wait to be second?" asked Thorin, as they quickly walked to the amphitheater. "Because the first performer bailed on me, and I've been searching for a long time for his replacement, and now we really must hurry and get there!" said Merrilee. Once they arrived at the amphitheater, Merrilee asked Thorin to prepare for his performance. Merrilee loaned Thorin a harp for him to use from one of the other musicians that were there.

After Merrilee announces Thorin to come out, and he walked out on stage, and he sat on a stool, placing the harp on his lap. And he started to play and sing. His beautiful voice and music echoed throughout the area. Merrilee stood and watched the dwarf in admiration. She couldn't believe how handsome this dwarf prince is. His long, raven hair flowed passed his shoulders, his blue eyes sparkled in the sun light, and his lovely rich baritone voice blending beautifully with the cascading harp music.

Merrilee couldn't believe she has fallen in love with this dwarf. They only met an hour ago. She had a feeling she would have dreams of his performance all night. After playing several songs, Thorin finished his performance, as everyone cheered and clapped.

And Merrilee approached him. "You play beautifully, Master Thorin! And you have a very lovely voice. You are quite gifted." said Merrilee. "Thank you Merrilee. And thank you for allowing me to perform at the amphitheater. I must go and find my family. It is nice meeting you." said Thorin, smiling. "Do you think we'll ever meet again?" asked Merrilee. "Possibly!" grinned Thorin, and he walked away, and went to find his family. Dis grinned. "We saw you performing at the amphitheater." said Dis. "Well job done, Thorin!" chirped Frerin, slapping his hand on Thorin's back.

"This kind woman named Merrilee invited me to play music at the amphitheater! I couldn't turn her away." said Thorin. "That is really kind of her!" smiled Thrain, and they family headed for home. The next morning, Merrilee arrives in Erebor, by request of Thror, Thrain and Thorin. When she arrived, Frerin quickly enters the Throne room. "Father, Grandfather! Where's Thorin? His friend Merrilee is here to see him!" said Frerin. "He must be with Dis at the moment. They should be coming along here shortly." said Thror. Allow Miss Merrilee to come in! I very much like to meet her." said Thror. Frerin nodded, and he leaves the Throne Room.

As Frerin guided Merrilee to the Throne room, Merrilee felt a little nervous. She had never met the King Under The Mountain before, and she didn't know what to say or how to begin a conversation with him. When Merrilee arrived, the dwarf king smiled at the dwarf woman. "I see that you have arrived by our request to join us for supper this evening!" said Thror, kindly. Merrilee nodded. "Yes, and I was wondering if Thorin would be available to join me on an outing before supper, as well, your majesty." said Merrilee. Thror smiled. "He should be arriving here shortly, Miss Merrilee. He's been with Dis all day." said Thror.

Suddenly, Thorin and Dis entered the room. Thorin smiled. "Merrilee, you've made it!" chirped the dwarf prince. Merrilee smiled. "I came to talk to you, Thorin! And I was wondering if you can join me on a picnic outing for lunch." said Merrilee. "Yes, you two run along now and enjoy your outing!" said Thror, grinning. _Grandfather's up to something, _Thorin thought.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Shortly, when Merrilee and Thorin arrived in the courtyard, they sat down on a small bench near the garden area. "Merrilee, I glad you came. I didn't expect you to arrive until tomorrow." said Thorin. "Well I came to ask if you maybe tomorrow, you can join me on a picnic by the lake? I'll even pack a picnic lunch and everything!" said Merrilee. "I really like that idea, Merrilee. Besides that, I need a break from being sheltered anyway. Being a prince is very-" began Thorin. "Stressful? Frustrating?" said Merrilee. Thorin laughed. "Yes, if you can put it that way." said Thorin.

"And that, I want to get to know you more too, Thorin." said Merrilee. "I really like to get to know you too, Merrilee. So when are we going to go on this excursion?" asked Thorin. "Well, we could go today actually, if you are ready." smiled Merrilee. "Yes, I am ready." said Thorin. "And please bring your harp with you. I wouldn't mind hearing some more of your music." said Merrilee. "My pleasure, Miss Merrilee." grinned Thorin. After Thorin went to get his harp, he and Merrilee went down to the Lake for their picnic excursion. As they ate their lunch, Thorin told Merrilee about himself, and his family, and stories of his ancestors.

As Thorin spoke, Merrilee found the dwarf more fascinating than ever. _He's got every quality of a prince, handsome and very attractive, the most beautiful eyes ever and the most wonderful voice I ever heard on anyone, _Merrilee thought. When Thorin finished telling about himself, Thorin allowed Merrilee to tell him about herself. "I work as a barmaid at a pub in Lake Town. I also sell and make jewelry for a living too! My business usually take its peak during the Yule and holiday seasons. As well as at festivals and such. I'm also the chair person of the Talent committee to for the festivities during Lake town's Festivals. I'm an only child, and both my parents died due to illnesses years ago. I'm pretty much on my own, and have a small home in Lake Town." said Merrilee.

"It sounds fascinating that you love making jewelry, Merrilee. As you may know already, I enjoy forging, weapons, and of course my music." said Thorin. "I know. And since you brought your harp with you, I was wondering if you can play me a little something!" said Merrilee. Thorin smiled. "Don't mind If I do!" grinned Thorin, and he took out his harp, placing the instrument on his lap. Soon as he struck the harp, beautiful music was heard, and pretty soon, he begin to pluck and strum a beautiful tune. Thorin played the harp instrumentally for a little while, and then he begin to sing, in his thrilling baritone voice.

Merrilee felt like she wanted to melt, as Thorin gazed upon her, as he sang and played. She knew that Thorin really liked her, a lot. And she noticed the song he was singing was about her, and directed towards her. Merrilee first turned her attention to his blue eyes that lovingly gazed at her, and then she gazed upon his masculine broad chest, rising and falling as the dwarf sang. When Thorin struck the final chord on his harp, he ended his song. "What do you think of the song, Merrilee?" asked Thorin. "The song is very beautiful, Thorin! And I noticed it was about me!" said Merrilee.

"Yes, I have. The reason why I composed it about you, is that you are beautiful, Merrilee. You are more beautiful than blossoming flowers in spring. Your eyes are blue as the sky, and your skin is so fair!" said Thorin, softly. "Why, Thorin! I really like this side of you!" said Merrilee. "Because, Merrilee! I more than just like you, I love you! I love you with all my heart!" whispered Thorin, placing his hand on her cheek. "I love you too, Thorin!" Merrilee whispered. Shortly, Thorin drew Merrilee into his arms, and Thorin leaned down to her, and planted his lips over hers, and he kissed her passionately.

All of sudden, while Merrilee and Thorin were kissing. Dis and Frerin came running to them.

"Thorin! You really need to come home now! Mother is dying! She really wants to see you!" cried out Dis. "What?! Mother is dying? It cannot be! She really looked fine, today!" snapped Thorin, his eyes widened in shock. "Mother had shown signs of feeling ill this morning, but she never told father or any of us about it, until three hours ago, and the illness had worsened, and now, she's fading." said Frerin sadly. "You really need to go see your mother, Thorin." insisted Merrilee. After Thorin kissed Merrilee for the final time, he joined his sister and brother, and they quickly made their way back home.

When they arrived at home, they met up with their mother, in the parlor room. She was resting on a lounging chair, covered up in a blanket. And her face looked extremely pale. "My dear son, I'm so glad came." said Isabella weakly. "Mother!" whispered Thorin, as he sat down next to her on the lounging chair. "My dear mother, I am here. I will not leave your side, I promise." said Thorin. "My son, my body is giving out, and I will be joining our ancestors in the Great Halls of Mahal. My time here, as ended. But I will never forget you and your brother and sister." said Isabella weakly.

"Mum, please don't go! I'm not ready for you leave us yet! Please don't die!" sobbed Thorin. "I'm sorry, Thorin!" whispered Isabella, and she closed her eyes, and she was gone. Thorin knelt down, and wept openly, as Frerin left the room, sending for his father and grandfather. When Thror and Thrain arrived, Thorin ran into his father's arms and wept openly. Shortly, Thrain sent his children up to bed. Thorin remained awake in his room, and he couldn't sleep.

As he sat down on the bed, he looked upon the golden harp sitting in front of him. Thorin picked up the harp, and begin playing softly on it, hoping it wouldn't wake up Frerin.

But Frerin did wake up, and he found his older brother sitting on his bed, playing the harp and humming softly to himself, his eyes stricken with tears. "Thorin, its in the middle of the night, you should be resting." said Frerin, kindly. "I'm not tired Frerin, please leave me alone." said Thorin. "Now Thorin, you really should be getting your rest, and your harp music is keeping me awake." said Frerin. Finally, after some convincing, Thorin placed his harp aside, and he laid back down in bed. It didn't take him long to fall into a deep sleep. Two days later, Thorin was still mourning for the loss of his morning, and every night, he would play mournful songs on his harp.

Thrain felt concerned of Thorin's behavior, and so he decided to talk with his son about it.

Four weeks went by, Thorin went back to his normal routine, enjoying forging weapons, and joining his father and grandfather holding audiences with the elves, and men. One day, Thorin stood at his Grandfather's and Father's side, as Thranduil and his elves arrived for a visit. Thorin felt in his heart, he didn't trust this Elf King. There was something about this elf, Thorin didn't like at all. Later, Thorin and Frerin sat in the parlor and they talked. "Did you see the Elf King, Frerin?" asked Thorin. "Yes. He seems to be a nice elf." said Frerin.

"Nice?! He doesn't look nice to me! He's too sneaky! There's something about him I don't like, Frerin." said Thorin. "Its normal not to trust them, Thorin. In fact, I don't trust them either, myself." said Frerin. As Thorin and Frerin talked, Merrilee enters the parlor room. "Merrilee! I didn't expect you arrive!" exclaimed Thorin, standing up. "I haven't seen you in a while since your mother passed away, Thorin. "I'm glad you came, Merrilee. I missed you so very, very much!" said Thorin, and he hugged Merrilee and he kissed her on the lips. "Am I missing something here? Are you two courting?" asked Frerin.

Thorin laughed. "Yes, we are courting, Frerin!" said Thorin.

Several years later, the family gotten older. Dis married a dwarf named Fiki, not too long after the marriage, she gave birth to a son named Fili. And there was much excitement for the entire family, especially for Thorin and Frerin would become uncles. Although during the same time of all this happiness, things started to dramatically change, and not for the good. Thror had fallen under the gold sickness, in which both dwarf princes had to watch. Thorin's heart ached as he watched his grandfather succumb into the sickness.

But unfortunately, it wasn't the end of their troubles. One day, Thorin went for a stroll with Balin, when they felt an unusually heavy gust of wind in the air. Thorin had a bad feeling that the heavy wind gust wasn't weather related. It was the dragon, Smaug attacking their home, with flames bursting down on their home. Thorin ordered to sound the alarms, and helped everyone to evacuate the kingdom as quickly as possible, while at the same time, he helped his Grandfather and father, to evacuate as well, alongside with Dis and Fili who was ahead of them.

Desperate of needing more help to face the dragon, Thorin saw Thranduil and the elves approach them. "HELP US!" cried out Thorin. But to Thorin's shock, anger and dismay, The Elf King and the elves turned away and they went back home to Mirkwood. Anger and rage clouded over Thorin, and he released a loud roaring scream. The elves had made it a lot worse on them now.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Later, when the dragon left, and everything went calm, Thorin, Thror, Thrain, Dis and Frerin looked upon their destroyed home, grieving and weeping. As for Thorin, he kept looking around the area for Merrilee, whom he hadn't seen since the dragon attack. The last he had seen of her was last night. "Have any of you seen, Merrilee?" asked Thorin. "The last time you seen her was last night, Thorin." said Frerin. "I'm sorry, Thorin but we had not seen her at all." said Dwalin. "I will go and search for her." said Thrain. "I'll go with you, father." said Frerin. "You stay here with your grandfather and your sister, Thorin." said Thrain.

Thorin nodded. Balin and Dwalin stayed behind with Thorin too. An hour later, Thrain and Frerin had returned. Thrain carried Merrilee in his arms, and Merrilee showed no sign of movement. Sadness clouded over Thrain's features, as he placed Merrilee on the ground. "Thorin, she's gone, my son. The dragon killed her." said Thorin's father sadly. Thorin ran to the burnt body of Merrilee. "NO! NO! Please don't say she's dead! Come back to me, Merrilee! Please come back to me!" cried Thorin, holding Merrilee close to him.

"Thorin, she is dead. She won't be coming back." said Balin, sadly. There was nothing they could do with Thorin's emotional out burst. And they allowed Thorin grieve for the loss of Merrilee, as they sat and watched him weep over the dwarf woman's body. As he held Merrilee in his arms, Thorin looked up in the sky. "As Mahal is my witness, I will not rest until I seek revenge on this monster who took my home and my beloved!" shouted Thorin. After the burials of the fallen, including Merrilee, Thror and Thrain led Thorin, Dis, Frerin, and many dwarves to Ered Luin.

Once they arrived and settled, and a home was built for them. Dis had set up a nursery for Fili, Thorin went to search for work, and things slowly went back to normal in the Royal house hold. But every night, Thorin had been feeling emotional, still recuperating from the loss of their home in Erebor, and the loss of his lover, Merrilee. He felt his heart aching, and pain in his stomach flare up. Balin and Dwalin exchanged looks of concern, worried about their friend's mental state.

"I think I know something to cheer Thorin up a little bit." said Balin. "What is it, brother?" asked Dwalin. "We're going to the music store in town." said Balin.

"Music store?" said Dwalin, raising his eye brow. "I'm going to buy Thorin a new harp, since his golden one is still in Erebor." replied Balin. "With what, Balin? Your looks?" snapped Dwalin. "Dwalin, I still have some money on me, and I have enough to purchase Thorin a harp." said Balin. Dwalin smiled. "Okay! Let's go!" said Dwalin. And the two of them leave the home. The next morning during breakfast, before Thorin left to work at the forge, Balin and Dwalin entered the dining room. "Good morning, Balin and Dwalin." said Thorin stiffly. "We have a present for you, Thorin! I'm sure you're going to love it. Hopefully it will cheer you up!" said Balin.

"I'm really in no mood for gifts, Balin. But thank you for the thought." said Thorin. "But Thorin, you must accept this gift. My brother and I went through all that trouble to get it." pleaded Balin. "Very well." sighed Thorin. Balin handed to Thorin a beautiful golden travel sized harp wrapped in dark green silk cloth. "You went and brought me a harp? Balin, you know I don't want to play music anymore. I don't even have the heart to play music right now!" argued Thorin. "Don't say that, Thorin! You really need to start playing again. It relaxes you." said Balin. "I suppose you're right, Balin. Working in the forge has helped me some emotionally, but it isn't enough. But I will start playing music again." said Thorin.

Later, after coming home from work and joining his family for supper, Thorin retreated into the parlor room, alone. As Thorin sat alone in the parlor room smoking his pipe, he gazed at his new golden harp, sitting, waiting to be played. Shortly, Thorin put aside his pipe, and he picked up the golden harp, and he sat down, placing the instrument on his lap, and he started to play. First, he plucked out a simple tune, and worked slowly into a perfect melody which lead into a beautiful song. As he played, he began to hum along with the music at first. And it was then, finally the words came to him.

And he began to sing, his beautiful thrilling baritone filled with emotion, as he sang and played:

_**Far over the misty mountains cold**_

_**To dungeons deep and caverns old**_

_**We must away, ere break of day**_

_**To find our long forgotten gold**_

_**The pines were roaring on the height**_

_**The winds were moaning in the night**_

_**The fire is red, it flaming spread **_

_**The trees like torches, blazed with light.**_

Tears streamed down Thorin's face, as he sang and played. But he didn't realize his singing and music caught the attention of his father, grandfather, Dis, Frerin, Balin and Dwalin. Whom all stood and watched Thorin sing and play on his harp, and they too became emotional as the watched and listened to him. Shortly, when Thorin struck the final chord on the harp, he ended his song, and wept openly. Dis came to him, placing her hand upon her brother's shoulder. "Thorin, that is the most beautiful song anyone has ever heard!" whispered Dis. Thorin didn't replay, but only wept on his sister's hand.

"Don't worry, laddie. We will get through this, we will all get through this difficult time together." said Balin, kindly, wiping a tear from his eyes. "I cannot get through this, Balin. It isn't possible. There is no way I can get through this." said Thorin.

"I understand that, Thorin. But think of your nephew, Fili! He doesn't want to see you like this all the time! You must stay strong for him, and all of us too." said Balin. Thorin looked at the newborn in his cradle. And Thorin wiped away his tears, and took a deep breath. "I'll be strong for Fili." said Thorin. Five years later, Dis discovered that became pregnant again, with another boy. Also at the same time, Dis had not seen or heard from her husband Fiki since the attack on Erebor. And it worried her. "You must stay calm, Dis. You don't want to stress the unborn child." Thorin reminded his sister.

But as Dis worries had started to fade, Thrain came storming in the room. "We're under attack!" cried out Thrain. "By whom?!" shouted Thorin, standing up. "By orcs! An army of them! Led by Azog! Grab your weapons Thorin and Frerin, we must stop them before they get here!" ordered Thror. Thorin and Frerin followed their grandfather and father out of their home, and lead them to Moria, where the Orcs are gathered. It was one of the most dangerous and deadliest battles Thorin and Frerin had to face, and Thorin didn't know which was worse, the dragon's attack, or being bombarded by orcs.

During the battle, to the shock and horror the young dwarf prince, he witnessed Azog beheading Thror, holding up the head of the Dwarf King, and not long after he did that, he stabbed Frerin the stomach, killing Thorin's brother too. Thorin screamed, and he stormed after the Pale Orc at great speed, picking up an oaken branch as a shield. After Thorin cut off the right arm of Azog, the orcs took their leader and retreated back into Moria. Meanwhile, Thorin, alongside with Balin and Dwalin, looked around at their fallen kin surrounding them, including Thror and Frerin.

They also noticed that Thrain was no where to be found. Thorin stood there puzzled, overwhelmed and in grief. "How are going to break this to Dis?" asked Dwalin. "Very gently, Dwalin!" Thorin replied. "I'm going to tell her. Not only we lost Grandfather and Frerin, but Fiki, Dis' husband, is among the fallen as well." said Thorin sadly. After burying the fallen, Thorin, Balin and Dwalin head back to the home. When they entered, Dis greeted them. "Where's grandfather? Where's father? Where's Frerin?" asked Dis. Balin and Dwalin bowed their heads gravely, and Thorin slowly approached Dis.

Thorin took both of his sister's hands.

"I don't know to tell you this sister, but grandfather and Frerin. They didn't make it. I saw with my own eyes, Azog beheaded our grandfather, and he killed Frerin too. Your husband Fiki, is also among the fallen." said Thorin, sadly. "No! NO! Please don't say that is true!" screamed Dis. "Oh, Dis!" said Thorin softly, and he took Dis into his arms and they both wept openly. They remained like this for a long time. Dis, Balin, Dwalin and Thorin sat in silence over supper. It had been a long and sad night. After supper, Thorin went to his room, hardly spoken a word that night.

Thorin decided in the middle of the night, he would go to the forge to work. To release the rest of his anger out on the hammer and anvil. So far it was helping, but not much. By the time he returned back home, he still felt depressed and sad, as well as angry. And it had been like that every night, at least for a while.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The past few days, weeks and months, Thorin hardly spoken to anyone. He didn't spend time with Fili and newborn Kili. It concerned Dis deeply. She was hoping Thorin would spend more time with her sons, since losing their father, Thorin is the only father figure they have, besides having Balin and Dwalin around as well. Dis had placed it upon Balin to talk to Thorin of getting this thoughts back together, and spend time with Fili and Kili. Balin had finally gotten the thought to Thorin.

So it was that Thorin began spending time with both Fili and Kili. He would play with Fili, while feeding Kili. And at night, he would tell stories and sing lullabies to them, provided with his harp music. Eight years went by, Fili and Kili gotten older, and between the two of them, Thorin thought would lose his mind. Both dwarflings have very high energy, and trying to keep up with them, drove him and Dis mad. They both agreed they are at the age of education and lessons. Fili, now already twenty years old, and Kili five years younger than Fili, was still in his late teens. Thorin allowed Balin to give the boys the educational portion of the lessons.

And Thorin left Dwalin of training the boys with weapons, with Thorin's help too as well. Thorin also thought about it, that someday he will give them music lessons, because music was a big part if dwarven culture. One day, as they sat at the dinner table, Thorin talked to Fili and Kili. "If you want to learn music, want musical instrument you want to learn?" asked Thorin. "We heard Dwalin play his fiddle the other day, and we're quite fascinated it! We want to learn the fiddle!" said Fili. "Yeah!" piped in Kili.

Dwalin grinned. "I will make fiddles for the both of them!" said Dwalin "Hurray!" both dwarves cheered. "When will we have our music lessons?" asked Fili. "Lads, I haven't started making your fiddles yet. Once I finish them, we will have your lessons! And that's a promise." said Dwalin. "We surely hope so." said Kili. When supper ended, Dis ordered her sons to go to bed. "But we're not tired!" protested Kili. "We want to stay up and play pick up sticks with Uncle Thorin!" said Fili. "No, you two are going to bed." said Thorin. "Do we have to?" said Kili.

"Do I have to resort of carrying your both over my shoulders and taking you to bed myself?" said Thorin. Fili and Kili stood there and looked at their Uncle.

"Yes!" said Fili and Kili together. "Thorin, go ahead and take them to bed! Don't you worry of carrying them over your shoulder." said Dis, rolling her eyes. "Come, Fili and Kili. You have education with Balin tomorrow morning. You need your rest." said Thorin, and he guided them to their room. Once they arrived, Thorin placed his nephews in their beds and tucked them in. "We're not tired! We want a story!" said Fili. "No! We want a song!" said Kili. Thorin smiled. "A song will be more fitting. And I know just the one to sing." said Thorin, and he picked up his harp, and placed it on his lap.

Thorin placed his fingers on the strings, and he started to play. After playing instrumentally for a while, Thorin started to sing:

_**Far over the misty mountains cold**_

_**To dungeons deep and caverns old**_

_**We must away, ere break of day**_

_**To find our long forgotten gold**_

_**The pines were roaring on the height**_

_**The winds were moaning in the night**_

_**The fire is red, it flaming spread**_

_**The trees like torches, blazed with light.**_

When Thorin struck the final chord on the harp, Thorin ended the song. Already Fili and Kili fell fast asleep. "Good night, young ones!" whispered Thorin, and he kissed both of his nephews on their foreheads, and he leaves their room. The next morning after breakfast, Balin conducted the educational lessons with Fili and Kili, while Thorin went to the forge and worked, while Dis kept up with the house. Dwalin went to his workshop to work on the fiddles he promise he would make for Fili and Kili.

Meanwhile at the forge, Thorin worked, and he received his first commission for the day. It came from a dwarf woman, about Thorin's age, who requested items that she want to place on her diary. The woman's hair was blonde and wavy, and she displayed two braids on the side, and she had blue eyes. As she waited for Thorin to finish her project, she could hear him singing softly, as he worked. She stood and watched him.

She felt fascinated with this dwarf for some reason. It was not only just his looks, but his voice, when she heard him sing. When Thorin finished her project, she paid in full price to him, not only that she tipped him. "Miss-!" began Thorin. "Anastasia. Anastasia Fire Beard." said the woman. "Well, Miss Anastasia, it isn't necessary for the tip, but thank you." said Thorin. "You're welcome, Master Thorin. Well, I must be going. I work at the Horse Pub as a barmaid. And Master Imarin would get angry if I run a little late." said Anastasia. "Its nice meeting you!" called out Thorin. "You too!" Anastasia called back and she left.

Thorin kept looking after her. _There is something about her that I really like-what am I doing! Wasting time for such foolishness, love is not on my agenda, and it never will! _Thorin thought. Shortly, Thorin closed up shop, and went home. Dis already had supper ready, and he joined Dis, Fili, Kili, Balin and Dwalin for supper. They also had guests, Bofur and Bombur. "We decided to invite Bofur and Bombur over." said Dis. "Long day, lad?" asked Bofur. "Yep." smiled Thorin. "Thorin, you're in a chirper mood this evening. What did you do? Ran over a small dog or something?" joked Dwalin.

Thorin shot his friend a glare. "No, I just had an interesting customer today." said Thorin.

"Oh?" said Dis, raising her eyebrow. "A dwarf maid, named Anastasia Fire Beard. She ordered piece of jewelry for her diary. For some reason, she has taken quite a liking for me." said Thorin. Bofur and Dwalin burst into roaring laughter. "I thought you gave up on love after Merrilee?" said Dwalin. "I did. And its going to stay that way!" snapped Thorin. "Back off the claws there, Thorin. There's no reason to snap." said Bofur. "Mister Bofur! Mister Bofur!" chirped Fili and Kili running into the dining room. Bofur smiled. "Yes, lads?" said Bofur. "Can you put on a puppet show for us?" asked Kili.

"I' m still eating right now, lads. But I promise you a puppet show will be in the making after supper!" said Bofur smiling. "Hurray!" cheered Fili and Kili. After supper, Bofur kept his word and put on a puppet show for the boys. The others gathered in to watch too. Thorin laughed really hard at the antics of the puppet show Bofur put on for his nephews. Thorin had not a good hearty laugh in a long time, and it felt good. And he owed it to Bofur for that treat. When the puppet show ended, Bofur took out his pipe whistle. "Oh! You play that?" said Kili. "Yes. How about a little music?" said Bofur, grinning. "Yeah!" cheered Fili and Kili.

"Hold that thought, Bofur! I'll join you!" said Thorin, picking up his harp.

"Me too!" said Dwalin, taking out his fiddle. And pretty soon, all three of them begin to play music, and they sing a lively song. Fili, Kili, Balin and Dis began to dance, and Bombur found an old pan he used for a drum, and he drummed to the beat of the music of Thorin, Bofur and Dwalin. After several songs, they called it a night. Fili and Kili went to bed, while the adults remained awake and talk. "Hey maybe tomorrow night we can go to the Horse Shoe pub. Just a little break from the home?" said Bofur. Thorin smiled. "Sure." said Thorin.

"As long as some of us stay on our best behavior." grinned Dwalin. "Dwalin, you're never on your best behavior." said Bofur. "Really? When was the last time I act rash?" said Dwalin. "When you slapped me in the rear end this morning!" said Dis, crossing her arms. "Oh-yeah. I did that, didn't I?" grinned Dwalin. "You slapped Dis in the rear end?" laughed Bofur. Thorin rolled his eyes. "She had it coming." said Thorin. "Hey, who's side are you on, brother?" said Dis. Everyone laughed.

The next morning, after breakfast, the routine went as usual, but this time after Fili and Kili had their education with Balin, Dwalin took them to train with weapons. Kili wanted to work with a bow, at first Dwalin was against the idea, but then he decided to allow Kili to use a bow.

The young dwarf learned quickly with bow, which quite impressed Dwalin Fili as well, learned quickly with swords, fighting two handed, and single handed Dwalin smiled proudly as he trained them. _This lads learn quickly, Thorin and Dis will be pleased! _Dwalin thought. Later, when they called it a day with the training, they returned home, and Dwalin gave good reports to Dis on their training. "Well job done, sons! Soon you'll master your weapons!" smiled Dis. "Thanks mom! Can we go play outside now?" asked Kili. "After lunch, you can play outside." said Dis. "Good, because we're starved. After all that training, sure doe stir up one's appetite." said Fili.

Dwalin laughed. "That, it sure does lads." said Dwalin.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

After lunch, Fili and Kili went outside to play. When evening came, Thorin returned home. "I'm going with Dwalin and Bofur to the Horse Shoe tonight." said Thorin. "A guy's night out?" smiled Dis. "Yes. If you put it that way!" laughed Thorin. "Have fun!" said Dis. Thorin met up with Dwalin and Bofur at the pub, and they entered, making their way into the pub and they sat down. Thorin remembered that Anastasia told him that she worked here. Thorin hoped she would be working tonight. And indeed, she did. She recognized them soon they entered, and she approached their table.

"What can I get you fine gentle dwarves?" smiled the barmaid. "Some ales for all of us, and rum for me!" said Thorin. "It is good to see you again, Thorin. Are these your friends?" said Anastasia. "Yes, this is my friend Dwalin, and my friend Bofur." said Thorin. "At your service, my lady!" they both said, and they stood up and bowed to her. Anastasia laughed. "I'll bring you your drinks here shortly!" smiled the barmaid, and she walked away. "Is that the dame you told us about you ran into at the forge?" asked Dwalin. Thorin smiled. "Yes." Thorin replied.

"She's cute." grinned Bofur. "I wouldn't mind having a piece of her." said Dwalin. "Dwalin!" snapped Thorin. "What?" said Dwalin. "Nothing." scowled Thorin. "Why did you snap at me for, Thorin?" said Dwalin. "I said its nothing. Let's drop it." said Thorin. "You like her do you?" teased Dwalin. "Dwalin, don't you start." said Thorin. "I'm not starting anything!" shot back Dwalin. "Yes you are!" snapped Thorin. "No, I am not!" Bofur stood up. "Will you two knuckle heads can it? We're here to have fun, not to fight!" snapped Bofur. Both Thorin and Dwalin fell silent at Bofur's remark.

"Bofur, the mediator!" said Dwalin rolling his eyes. "Hey, we're here to have fun! Save your fighting for outside." said Bofur. Shortly, Anastasia arrived with their drinks. "Also, I wanted to tell you Thorin, that our musician had bailed on us tonight. And we could not find any one else to fill in his shoes. Do any of you play music?" asked the barmaid. "Do any of us play music, she says? Of course we do!" said Bofur. "I play the harp. But I left my harp at home, and I really don't feel like playing. I just want to relax." said Thorin. "What if we paid you for it?" said Anastasia.

"I still won't do it." said Thorin.

"Oh come on, Thorin! Please? I'm in the mood for some music, and I brought my pipe with me. And I sure as hell won't be playing alone." said Bofur. "Fine. Do you have a harp I can borrow?" asked Thorin. Anastasia smiled. "The musician the bailed left his harp here. You can use his harp. Follow me to the small stage." said Anastasia. And Thorin, Bofur and Dwalin followed the barmaid to the small stage, where they took their place. Anastasia handed Thorin a small silver harp. Bofur took out his pipe. And so the three of them begin to play their music, and sang.

Anastasia smiled as she watched them, but her main focus was on Thorin, whom she became infatuated with since their first meeting at the forge. But hearing his deep thrilling baritone voice blending in with the beautiful music, caused her heart to race. _I can't be falling for this dwarf already, I only knew him for two days, _Anastasia thought, as she continued to watch the three dwarves perform. After playing several songs, they ended their performance, and the crowd cheered. "Well job done! I'm quite impressed! Especially with you, Thorin." said Anastasia.

Thorin smiled. "Thank you. Its getting late, we must be on our way." said Thorin.

"So soon?" said Anastasia. "I have to get up early to work, Miss Fire beard, we really have to get going." said Thorin. "Will we meet again?" said Anastasia. "Possibly, but in the mean time, good night, Miss Fire beard." said Thorin, and he left, followed by Bofur and Dwalin, and they made their way home. "Thorin, what has gotten into you?" said Dwalin. "What?" said Thorin. "Well she was showing signs of her wanting to talk to you some more, why did you want to leave so soon?" said Dwalin. "I don't want to discuss it, Dwalin." said Thorin.

Dwalin snorted. "This doesn't have to anything of your loss with Merrilee does it?" said Dwalin. "Do not go there, Dwalin!" snapped Thorin, and he walked away from them. "What's gotten into him? He sure acts like he's got a bur up his rear." said Bofur. "It's a long story, Bofur." said Dwalin. Thorin entered the home, and he went straight to his room without saying a word to Dis, Fili, Kili and Balin. "What's up with Thorin? He's in a foul mood! You guys didn't have fun?" said Dis. "We had fun, its just that Thorin met this girl.." began Dwalin.

"Anastasia am I right? I know her, she's a sweet dwarf. She works at the Horse Shoe." said Dis. "Well she worked tonight, and she really wanted to get to know Thorin more, but Thorin decided he wanted to come home. Miss Fire beard is being nice as she can be!" said Bofur.

"Bofur, Thorin has never really gotten over his lost of his first love, Merrilee. The dragon killed her, when he attacked our home." said Dis. "Oh." said Bofur, sadly. "And to do this day, he sworn he would never love again." said Dis. "I'm sorry to hear that. This quite a shame, Miss Fire beard being a nice lass and all." said Bofur. "Well that's been a long time ago. Thorin should've been over that by now." said Dwalin. "Dwalin!" said Dis. "Sorry, Dis." grumbled Dwalin. Later that night, Thorin came back down and sat in the parlor.

He looked into the fire place and smoked his pipe. "Are you alright, brother?" asked Dis. "I'm fine." said Thorin softly. "If there is something troubling you, don't mind talking about it?" said Dis. "Just missing Merrilee that's all." said Thorin softly. "Thorin, its been years ago since her passing. Yes, its hard to get over something like that, but you need to move on, Thorin." said Dis. "How can I move on? I seen the likeness of her tonight. It was like looking at Merrilee all over again." said Thorin.

"Thorin, she is a likeness, but she isn't Merrilee. But really, you need to move on. Give Miss Firebeard a chance. She wants to get to know you. You cannot just brush her away just because of your past, Thorin." said Dis. Thorin sighed. "Perhaps you're right, Dis." said Thorin.

"You know what you should do Thorin is invite her on a picnic. That is the best way of getting to know her more. And you as well. And you of all people should know that." said Dis. Thorin smiled. "Okay. I'll invite her on a picnic this weekend. I'll stop by the Horse Shoe tomorrow and talk to her. Thanks, Dis!" said Thorin. "You're welcome, Thorin. Good night." said Dis. "Good night." said Thorin. The next morning, Dwalin finished the fiddles he made for Fili and Kili.

"Dwalin ,since I'm going to run a little late coming home, you wouldn't mind doing the honors of teaching the lads their fiddles?" asked Thorin. Dwalin smiled. "I don't mind at all! Why are you running late?" asked Dwalin. "I am going to talk to Anastasia. I'm going to invite her on a picnic this weekend, to get to know her more." said Thorin. "Ewe! Somebody's got a lady friend!" sang Kili. "Kili, this is a conversation between Dwalin and I! Shouldn't you be outside playing?" said Thorin. "Yes, Uncle." said Kili.

When evening came, Thorin closed the forge for the night, he stopped by the Horse Shoe Pub to talk to Anastasia. Luckily, she was working that night, and he stopped her. "Miss Firebeard, do you have a minute?" asked Thorin. Anastasia smiled.

"Of course, Thorin!" said Anastasia, and she stopped what she was going, and they stood aside. "Do you have any plans this weekend?" asked Thorin. "No, not really. In fact, Imarin has given me the weekend off, and he's asked Vivien to work in my place that night. I'm free this weekend." said Anastasia. "I was wondering if you could join me on a picnic. You know-to get to know each other more?" said Thorin. He almost had a difficult time of asking her, but the words came flowing out of him, without any trouble. Anastasia smiled. "Yes, Thorin. I like to join you on a picnic this weekend. Where and what time we should meet?" asked Anastasia.

"We should meet a the lake. Underneath a large tree. At Noon!" said Thorin. Anastasia smiled. "Agree!" grinned Anastasia. "I'll see you Saturday!" said Thorin. "See you Saturday, Thorin!" said Anastasia. After that, Thorin went home, and he was greeted by Fili and Kili, both were holding their fiddle. "Guess what Uncle?! Mister Dwain taught us the fiddle today! You want to hear what we learned?" chirped Fili. "Not right now, Fili. After supper, I like to hear what you two learned." smiled Thorin. "Okay. Yes, we're hungry too. All the practicing makes one hungry." said Kili. Thorin laughed.

As they sat at the dinner table, Dis smiled. "So did you ask her, Thorin?" said Dis.

"Yes, and she accepted my invite. We're going to have the picnic this Saturday!" smiled Thorin. "Oh, isn't that just cute! Uncle Thorin has a sweetheart!" piped up Fili. "FILI!" snapped Thorin. "Sorry, Uncle." said Fili. "Really you two shouldn't be joking with your Uncle on something like this." lectured Dis. "Sorry, mum." said Fili softly. "I'm sure you're going to have fun, lad." said Balin. "I'm just a little-ahem!-nervous." said Thorin. "How can you be nervous? For someone who actually went to the pub and ask her on the excursion, shouldn't be nervous." said Dwalin.

"Thorin, you have nothing to worry about. Your picnic is going to go well. Just take in deep breaths before you engage in conversation." suggested Dis. "Okay." said Thorin. Later, after supper, Thorin kept his word to his nephews that he would listen to what they learned on their fiddles. Thorin smiled proudly. "You two learn quickly. Here, I'm going to sit at my harp and teach you a song that I sung to the both of you when you both were babies." said Thorin. Thorin picked up his harp, placing it on his lap, and he began plucking and strumming the silver strings of the instrument

Fili and Kili recognized the song right away, and they shortly joined in with him.

Dwalin shortly enters the room, and grinned. After playing instrumentally for a little while, Thorin began to sing, shortly followed by Fili and Kili, and pretty soon Dwalin and Balin joined in with them:

_**Far over the misty mountains cold**_

_**To dungeons deep and caverns old**_

_**We must away, ere break of day**_

_**To seek the pale enchanted gold**_

_**The dwarves of yore made mighty spells**_

_**While hammers fell like ringing bells**_

_**In places deep, where dark things sleep**_

_**In hollow halls beneath the fells.**_

When Thorin struck a final chord on the harp, the song ended. Balin, Dis, and Dwalin applauded. "Well job done, lads!" exclaimed Dwalin, patting both Fili and Kili on their backs. Thorin smiled. "You learn quickly. Well job done, boys." said Thorin. Fili and Kili grinned.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Several days later, the weekend came and Thorin prepared for the picnic he had planned with Anastasia. As he was getting ready to leave, Kili ran up to him. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" teased the young dwarf. Thorin scowled and left. "Kili, what did I tell you about teasing your Uncle?" lectured Dis. "Not to tease him on the subject." Kili replied. Meanwhile, Thorin head for the lake, and he met up with Anastasia who already sat underneath a tree with a nice picnic spread on a blanket. Thorin smiled and he joined her.

"I was wondering when you ever will show. At first I thought you gotten lost." grinned Anastasia. "Me? Lost? I never get lost." said Thorin with a smile, as he sat down next to Anastasia. The two began to talk, getting to know each other. Anastasia told Thorin of her family, and of her hobbies. She loved making jewelry and selling them, as job she does doing the day, and at night she works as barmaid. "What ever happened to your parents?" asked Thorin. "You see, my family and I originally are from Erebor. My family died during Smaug's attack. I'm the only survivor of the Firebeard clan." said Anastasia sadly.

"You have my deepest condolences, Ana. I have lost my home, from it." said Thorin. "Have you ever of thinking of reclaiming it?" asked Anastasia. "I don't know." said Thorin softly. "Thorin, why did you act like you were in rush at the pub the other night? You seemed like in a hurry! Are you afraid of me?" asked Anastasia. "Its not that I'm afraid of you Anastasia, its just-!" Thorin stopped. The two sat in silence. Thorin debated whether he should tell her about Merrilee or not. Finally, he decided to talk about it.

"Long before I met you, I was involved in courtship with a dwarf woman named Merrilee Silver Fire. Everything went good for the both of us, in fact I had thoughts of proposing to her. But the day came when Smaug attacked our home, and the dragon took that away from me when he killed her. My father brought her body over to me, and I held her corpse in my arms. And I sworn that day I would never love again." said Thorin, sadly. "Oh, Thorin. I'm so sorry." said Anastasia, taking Thorin's hand. Once again there was silence. And this time, Anastasia spoke up.

"Thorin, someday you will love again. I understand your heart is still recovering from the lost. Trust me, you will love again." said Anastasia.

"Anastasia, I don't want to risk my heart being shattered to pieces again. What if I did get involved with a significant other, and lose her again?" said Thorin. "You need to man up and become the protective significant other, you idiot!" snapped Anastasia. Thorin couldn't believe this was coming from Anastasia. She really told him. "And another thing, you need to get your head out of your ass and think of your other priorities too! You got your family! You got your nephews, your friends, your people! If you truly are a King, you need to behave like one." said Anastasia.

_Ouch! She got me again! How does she do it? _Thorin thought. "You are right, Ana." said Thorin. "So are you going to remember the words I told you?" said Anastasia. "Yes." laughed Thorin. Suddenly before Anastasia begin to speak, Thorin took out his harp. "I was going to ask if you would play! You must read my mind!" smiled Anastasia, smiling. Thorin grinned. "I was waiting for you to ask, so I brought it out." said Thorin, and he placed the instrument on his lap, positioning his fingers on the strings. Suddenly, Thorin began to play. After playing instrumentally for a while, Thorin started to sing in his deep baritone voice.

Anastasia enjoyed hearing Thorin sing. But she could tell there is much sadness in his voice.

She really feel sad for him. Losing his home, his grandfather and brother, and a former loved one. She could imagine how overwhelming it is for him. When Thorin finished his song, Anastasia smiled. "The song is beautiful, Thorin." said Anastasia. "Thank you." said Thorin casually. "Thorin, you don't mind if I give you a hug. I feel like you sure could use one." smiled Anastasia. A slight smile appeared on Thorin's lips. "My arms are wide open." Thorin replied. Anastasia embraced him, wrapping her arms around Thorin's waist.

Thorin had not felt this kind of warmth in a long time. Not since Merrilee. And he could not help, but look into Anastasia's eyes. "Ana…" began Thorin, remaining close to her, and he brushed his hand on her cheek. "Yes, Thorin?" replied Anastasia. To Anastasia's surprise, Thorin leaned forward, and he gently kissed her on her lips slowly, and then passionately. And his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to his chest. When the kiss broke, Anastasia looked at him. "Well! That was quite unexpected!" giggled Anastasia. "Expect the Unexpected, my mother always used to say." grinned Thorin, and he held Anastasia's hands.

The two sat in silence for a while, and they cuddled. Anastasia laid her head upon Thorin's chest. "Ana, there is something I want to ask you." said Thorin.

"What is it, Thorin?" asked Anastasia. "Will you accept my offer in courtship?" asked Thorin. Anastasia smiled. "Yes, Thorin. I will make a bead for you tomorrow." smiled Anastasia. "I will make yours tomorrow at my forge." said Thorin. And the two hugged, and kissed once more. "You don't mind if I join you and your family for dinner?" asked Anastasia. "Yes. Besides that, you have to meet the rest of my family. I know you already met Dwalin and Bofur, but you haven't met my sister, my nephews and Balin yet." said Thorin. "Then, I will see you this evening?" said Anastasia.

Thorin smiled. "I will see you this evening!" said Thorin. After they parted, Thorin strolled back home, humming to himself merrily. As he entered, he was still humming. His merry humming nearly scared Dwalin and Balin, and as for Fili and Kili, they felt quite amused of Thorin's change. "I take it you had a good time today with Miss Firebeard?" chuckled Dis. "Yes. We had a very lovely time!" said Thorin. Dwalin burst into roaring laughter. "Did you hear that brother? He said lovely! You know that what means!" guffawed the dwarf.

"That means the lad is in love!" smirked Balin. "Uncle's in love, Uncle's in love!" sang Fili and Kili. "Okay, you guys! Enough of the teasing! Yes he had a good time," said Dis.

Thorin grinned at Dis. "Thank you, Dis!" said Thorin. "You're welcome, brother!" said Dis. "It is official, Ana and I are courting. I asked her today at the picnic, and she accepted." said Thorin. "Did you braid her hair and give her beads?" asked Balin. "I'm making her beads tomorrow, and she would be making mine. In fact, she's meeting me at the forge tomorrow, so we'll be working on our beads together." said Thorin. "Awe! Isn't that too romantic?" grinned Dwalin. "Dwalin son of Fundin!" hissed Dis. "Sorry." said Dwalin. It had been two years since Thorin and Anastasia had courted, and things are running smoothly.

Meanwhile, Fili and Kili had gotten older, and they become more of handful to Thorin and Dis, and they had to watch them closely. One night after evening lessons, Fili and Kili went to bed. Well at least tried too. Fili wanted to rest because he wanted to attend lessons with Balin that morning. But as for Kili, he wanted to go out and have fun. But of course, it was in the middle of the night. "Fee! Fee! Wake up!" whispered Kili. "Kili, I'm trying to sleep here." mumbled Fili. "I'm bored, and I'm not tired, I want to go out and have some fun. I cannot do this alone, I have to an older with me." said Kili.

Fili angrily sat up.

"Kee, for one! Its in the middle of the night! Two, if Uncle Thorin and Mum discovered we went out without their consent, they both will have our hides." protested Fili. "Come on, Fee! Where's your sense of adventure?" said Kili. "Kili, the answer is no, and that's final!" said Fili sternly. "Fine, I'm going to tell mother you wear woman's…" began Kili. "Hey! That's not fair! That's black mail! You cannot do that!" snapped Fili. "Well, are you going? If not, I'm going to take your fiddle and hide it." said Kili. "FINE!" snapped Fili, and he climbed out of bed, and quickly got dressed.

After they both climbed out the window, they moved into town. "Hey! There's the Horse Shoe Pub! Lets go in there!" said Kili. "Kili, I don't think that's a good idea! Thorin's girl works there and she finds us in there, she would tell Uncle. And secondly we still too young to be in there." said Fili. "Remember Fili, you don't cooperate, its bye, bye, to your fiddle!" smirked Kili. "Fine!" snapped Fili. _I really want to punch that dwarf in the nose, _Fili angry thought. And so Fili followed Kili into the pub and they sat down. Luckily, Anastasia did not work that night, and Fili sighed with relief.

A barmaid named Cecilia served drinks to them.

"Yes! Our first mug of ale!" chirped Kili. "Yeah, yeah." grumbled Fili and he took a sip of his drink. Suddenly, a dwarf with a star fish type hair style approaches their table. "Hello, lads! Yer don't mind if I sit here?" asked the dwarf. "We don't mind all!" said Fili and Kili together. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Nori. My brothers Dori and Ori are at home. They didn't know I snuck out of their house. I got bored so I came here." said Nori. "I'm Fili!" said Fili. "And I'm Kili!" said Kili. "Hey! Are you the two lads related to Thorin, King Thror's grandson?" asked Nori.

"Yes we are!" said Kili, proudly. Fili nudged Kili in the side. "Ow! What was that for?" snapped Kili. "It is a honor of meeting royalty!" grinned Nori. "Thank you." said Fili. Fili began to feel uncomfortable, now noticing a mischievous look clouding Nori's features. "Say, you lads don't mind doing me a favor, will yer?" asked Nori. "Of course!" beamed Kili. "Kili, a word with you-alone!" said Fili, harshly. "Excuse us!" said Kili, and the two dwarves stood up and walked away from their table away from the ears of their new friend. "What?" said Kili.

"Kili, that dwarf is a known thief in these parts! Don't help him! I don't trust him as far as I can spit nails." said Fili. "Fili, he doesn't look like the type of dwarf who steals. Besides, he could really use our help." argued Kili. "Kili, stop being so naïve. We're not going to help him and that's FINAL!" said Fili. "Fili, remember? Bye, bye, fiddle!" Kili reminded Fili. "Damn it!" snapped Fili. Fili sighed. "Very well, I'll help. But if the both of get into trouble out of this, all the blame will be on YOU!" said Fili, and they walked back to their table.

"So what do you want us to do, Nori?" asked Fili. "Can you two distract the crowd by singing some lively songs? I have some business I got to take care of." said Nori. "Well, we wouldn't mind singing for a crowd, the crowd loves our singing." said Kili. "Good! You two go on up on that small stage and start singing." said Nori. "Alright." said Fili and Kili together, and the two young dwarves approached a small stage in the pub, and the called attention to the crowd. Kili and Fili shortly begin to sing a lively number. Pretty soon, the crowd began to clap and sing along with them, as well as dance.

While the dwarves sang, Fili noticed Nori walking behind some of the patrons of the pub. And the dwarf prince's suspicions rose when he seen this. Then Nori quickly left the pub.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

When Fili and Kili finished their song. Fili nudged Kili. "Kili, Nori left. And I think we better do the same too. Something fishy is going on, and I cannot figure out it." said Fili. "Somebody stolen my gold bag!" yelled out one of the patrons. "Mine is missing too!" called out another. Suddenly, all eyes turned to Fili and Kili. "Now wait just a minute! We didn't do anything! We was up here singing!" shouted Kili. "Guards! Arrest these thieves!" called out a patron. "But we didn't do anything!" shouted Fili. Suddenly, two guards approached them, and they hauled the young dwarves off to the dungeon cells.

Meanwhile at home, Thorin remained awake playing cards with Dis, Dwalin and Balin. Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. "I wonder who could it be this time of night?" said Balin. Thorin and Dis went to answer the door. When they opened it, there stood a guard. "Are you related to the young dwarves Fili and Kili that showed up at the Horse Shoe Pub?" asked the guard. "Yes, and I'm very well unaware that they had left! Why, sir? Is there a problem?" said Thorin. "They were caught stealing tonight. They are in our custody, and if you are wanting to bail them out." said the guard.

"STEALING?!" roared Thorin. "Stealing? Now Fili and Kili would never do such a thing!" exclaimed Dis. "I will go after them. Dwalin, you're coming with me!" ordered Thorin. Dwalin nodded, and they followed the guard to the dungeons. Meanwhile in the dungeon cell, Fili ignored Kili. But they weren't the only ones in the cell. Nori was also in there too. Fili wanted to strangle Nori so badly, but he had to restrain himself. "Come on, Fee. Talk to me! I wouldn't blame you for not talking to me. This is all my fault. You are right, we should've stayed home." said Kili.

But Fili turned his back from Kili. "Fili, you cannot stay mad at me for a long time! I said I was sorry!" snapped Kili. Suddenly, Fili spun around. "I warned you! Three times, I warned you! And you refused to listen! You have no idea how angry I am right now! We've been framed! All because of that low life dwarf over there!" roared Fili, pointing his finger at Nori. "Lads, I apologize for getting you involved. I really am. It will never happen again." spoke up the dwarf. "I assure you it won't happen again! My Uncle would make sure of that!" yelled Fili.

No sooner as Fili mentioned his Uncle, Thorin and Dwalin arrived.

"You two! Out here now! We're going home! You're in serious trouble! As for you, Nori! We'll deal with you later!" scowled Thorin. Nori bowed his head. There was complete silence as Thorin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili went home. When they arrived, they sat down in the parlor room, and Thorin began his lecture. "What were you thinking?! STEALING?! You were raised better than that! And tell me another thing, what were you doing out this late, without our consent?!" scorned Thorin. "It was my idea, Uncle. I'm sorry. Fili didn't want to go, I pushed him into going. If one whom you should blame, it is me. I'm responsible." confessed Kili.

"Fili, you are lucked out on this one! Kili, you will be joining me in the forge tomorrow. That will be your punishment." said Thorin. "But Uncle!" protested Kili. "Don't but me, Kili! Now the both of you go to bed." said Thorin. And so Fili and Kili went to bed. "Some punishment. I don't mind helping Uncle in the forge." said Kili. Fili laughed. "Well it could've been worse. Uncle would've left you in the dungeon." said Fili. "True." said Kili. The next morning, Thorin spoken to Dwalin about a dilemma. "Dwalin, its been two years since Anastasia and I been courting. Do you think its time I should propose to her?" asked Thorin.

"Well lad, I'm not sure if she's ready, but are you?" asked the dwarf. "I am ready." said Thorin. "Just follow your heart, laddie. If you want to ask her. Ask her." said Balin. Thorin nodded. "I will talk to her this evening after work. I'll drop by the Horse Shoe, and arrange for us to meet." said Thorin. "Sounds like a plan." grinned Dwalin. Later, when Thorin ended his day at the forge with Kili, they stopped by the Horse Shoe Pub. "You wait right here!" ordered Thorin. Kili nodded. Thorin went inside and called for Anastasia. Anastasia smiled as she approached Thorin. "Ana, I was wondering if we can meet at the lake this weekend? I have big news for the both of us. If you are free that weekend." said Thorin.

Anastasia smiled. "I am free this weekend! Of course I'll meet you at the lake. What time?" asked Anastasia. "Three o clock." said Thorin. "I'll be there!" said Anastasia. "I'll see you this weekend!" said Thorin. "You too, love!" said Anastasia, and they kissed. Thorin then leaves the pub, and he and Kili made their way home. Thorin feeling satisfied how the evening went. "I'm going to meet with Ana this weekend, and I'm going to ask her." said Thorin. "Now Thorin, do you have something to give her for the proposal? Such as a ring?" asked Dis. "Already went and brought one. I did that this morning before going to the forge." said Thorin.

"I'm also going to compose a song for her too. I'll do that after supper. And I do not want any interruptions!" said Thorin, and he turned his gaze to Fili and Kili. "We won't bother you, Uncle! We promise." said Fili and Kili together. "Don't you worry, I'll keep them busy!" grinned Dwalin. After supper, Thorin retreated to the parlor room, and he found some paper and a quill and he sat down, and he began writing his song for Anastasia. There was a few times he was getting quite frustrated with getting stuck on a verse or two. And already the floor was scattered with crumpled up pieces of paper.

An hour or two went by, he wrote down all the words, now coming up with the right melody is the next task. Thorin picked up his harp, and began plucking out some tunes, finding the right melody for the song. And once again, he had trouble. Suddenly, he heard yelling coming from the kitchen. Dis, Balin and Dwalin had to leave for a few minutes, leaving Kili and Fili to do the dishes. Suddenly, both dwarves came bursting in the parlor room. "Uncle Thorin, Fili keeps splashing me with water and he won't stop!" yelled Kili. "Well you're the one that started it, you jacksey!" shouted Fili. Suddenly both Fili and Kili started yelling and exchanging insults at each other.

"SHAZARA!" shouted Thorin, standing up. And both dwarves fell silent. "I specifically told the both of you I didn't wish to be bothered! Can't you two for once behave?" snapped Thorin. "Sorry, Uncle!" said Fili and Kili together. "You two need to find something to do." said Thorin. "Come, Fili. We can practice on our fiddles." said Kili. "Preferably in another room, so I can work on my song." said Thorin. "Yes, Uncle." said Fili and Kili together. The young dwarves decided to practice on their fiddles in their room.

Thorin continued with composing music for the song. Finally, Thorin came up with the right melody and tune for it, and he began to play the song and sing. Meanwhile, in the nephew's bed chamber, Fili and Kili stopped practicing their fiddles so they could hear Thorin's song about Anastasia. "Wow, he's doing really good on the song! Its beautiful! I hope Miss Firebeard likes it." said Kili. "I assure you she'll love it." said Fili. Three days later, the weekend came for Thorin and Anastasia to meet. Thorin had everything planned out: First the lunch, then the proposal, and he saved his song for last.

That afternoon, Thorin met up with Anastasia at the lake, and at the same spot where they had their last picnic. Anastasia had the spread laid out, and they begin with their lunch.

"So tell me Thorin. What is this big news you got for me?" asked Anastasia. "Well, I will tell you after we eat!" said Thorin. "Oh, so you're going to keep me in suspense? I see you how you are!" said Anastasia playfully. "Yes. This is a really huge surprise for you, and I don't want to see you choke on your food." said Thorin. Anastasia laughed. "Very well, have it your way. Well then, lets eat." said Anastasia. After they ate, Thorin was ready to lay it on her. He asked Anastasia to stand up, and she did. And to Anastasia's surprise, Thorin knelt before her.

"Anastasia Firebeard, I love you. I love you more than life itself, more than all the gold that still lies in Erebor, you are my heart, and always will be my heart. Anastasia, will you marry me?" asked Thorin. This took Anastasia by surprise, but then, the dwarf woman frowned, sadness clouded over her features. And then she spoke, softly at first. "I cannot marry you, Thorin." said Anastasia, with a sound of guilt in her voice. "What do you mean?" snapped Thorin. "Thorin, there is something I've meant to tell you, and I should've told you this two years ago." said Anastasia.

"Well out with it then!" demanded Thorin. "Thorin, I've been meaning to tell you this for some time, but I had no heart to tell you. Thorin, I'm married. I'm married to a man named Dereth Jerkins from Lake Town. In fact, he's due to return to Ered Luin today. Oh, Thorin!-I'm so sorry!" said Anastasia sadly, and she turned away. A mixture of different emotions clouded over Thorin. First it was anger and rage, and then hurt. "I cannot believe I'm hearing this! You hid this from me the whole time?! Why didn't you tell me this in the beginning?!" snapped Thorin.

"Look! I told you I didn't have the heart to tell you, Thorin! I'm sorry! I should've told you!" shot back Anastasia. "Miss Firebeard, leave! I don't want you near me or my family again! Return your beads to me!" demanded Thorin. Anastasia removed her beads sadly, and handed them to Thorin. "Thorin, you must let me explain.." began Anastasia. "I SAID LEAVE!" roared Thorin. Anastasia walked away from Thorin, and she made her way back to her house. Thorin fell to his knees and screamed, throwing the beads and the ring into the Lake.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Later, Thorin returned home, and hardly spoken a word to anyone who watched him enter. Thorin entered the parlor room, taking the written song he made for Anastasia, and he threw it into the fire place. Dis exchanged looks with Balin and Dwalin. "What's going on?" snapped Dwalin. "He looked terribly upset. Things didn't seem to go as planned, I assume." said Balin, sadly. Suddenly, they could hear aggressive playing of the harp coming from the parlor room. "I need to talk to him." said Dwalin. "No, let him cool off. He's very upset. If he wants to talk about it, he'll bring it up." said Balin.

Suddenly, they could hear a discord from the harp, and now everything went silent. And from there, they could hear heavy weeping. "I can't take this. I'll talk to him." said Dis, and she entered the parlor room. "What's wrong with Uncle?" asked Fili. "We don't know. Its best you two go out and play for a little while." said Balin. And so Fili and Kili leave. Meanwhile, Dis entered the parlor room, and she found Thorin, with his head bowed on the base of his harp, weeping. "Thorin, what happened today at the lake?" asked Dis kindly.

"She rejected my proposal." mumbled Thorin. "She rejected you?! But why?" gasped Dis. Thorin looked up at Dis. "She confessed to me she was already married, something she should've told me two years ago! Two years ago! She should've told me then!" roared Thorin, slamming his fist on the table. "Oh, Thorin-I'm so sorry. And she was such a nice lady." said Dis, sadly. "Well I'm not sorry. I knew I should've never met her. I wished I never laid eyes on her!" barked Thorin. Thorin stood up and quickly paced around the room, kicking everything in sight.

"Thorin, you should go for a walk to cool down." suggested Dis. "I don't want to." said Thorin. "Just do it, its for your own good." said Dis. Thorin nodded, and he stormed out of the house. As Thorin walked, he drew near the Horse Shoe Pub. There was no way he was going in there, knowing that she would be working that night Thorin decided to open his forge, and decided to take his anger, rage and hurt out on the hammer and anvil. As he done so, he cursed the day he met her, he cursed Smaug, he cursed everything that caused him hurt.

After spending some time there, Thorin finally decided to call it a night and return home so he could rest. But he felt like sleep was definitely out of the question.

How could he possibly sleep after what happened today? The next morning, Thorin hardly spoken during breakfast, not even to Fili and Kili. Not too long after Thorin ate, he made his leave to his forge "I'm really worried of Thorin. He's taking this pretty hard." said Balin. "Its going to take some time for him to recover from this, so we have to bear with him." said Dis. "Good idea." said Dwalin. "Is Uncle going to be alright?" asked Fili. "He's going to be alright, Fili. He had been rejected from Anastasia." said Dis. "Oh." said Fili, sadly.

Meanwhile at the forge, Thorin kept himself busy most of the day. Suddenly, Imarin, the owner of the Horse Shoe pub enters. "May I help you?" said Thorin, icily. "I was wondering if you could work on a couple pieces for me, and two there is something I want to talk to you about." said Imarin. "Okay, show me what you want done." said Thorin. Imarin hands Thorin the pieces.

"Thorin, there is a festival coming up this weekend if you and your family wanting to go." said Imarin. "I rather not, thank you. I rather just stay here and work." said Thorin coldly. "Thorin, this doesn't have anything to do with your break up with Ana, does it?" said Imarin. "Don't mention that woman's name to me." scowled Thorin.

"Thorin, if you would've given her a chance to tell you her side of this story, your views of her now, would change." said Imarin. "I'm not going to change my views of her, Imarin. She should've told me this two years ago, and not hid it from me. That's what I'm upset about. I'm not going to the festival, end of story." said Thorin. "You're going to miss out on a lot of fun, Thorin." said Imarin, and he left the forge. "Fun my ass. I'm not going to it if Miss Firebeard is going to be there." grumbled Thorin. Later, Thorin finished working and he went home.

Dis greeted him, and Thorin sat down to relax. "There is a festival this weekend. Fili and Kili is wanting to go." said Dis. Thorin moaned. "Why is everyone insisted on me wanting to go to this festival?!" complained Thorin. "Thorin, you need a break for a while. Come on, its going to be fun." said Dis. "Fine." grumbled Thorin. "You think he doesn't want to go because of Miss Firebeard?" said Fili. "I think that's the exact reason. But he's going any way. He's been cooped up in that forge and in the house all week. He needs the fresh air." said Dis.

Two days later, the weekend came for the festival, and it was in the evening. There was also a huge bonfire where a large group of dwarves gathered, alongside with musicians playing lively music. The family smiled as they watched a group of people dancing around the bon fire.

"We want to go dance!" piped up Fili. And the two dwarves went and joined in on the dancing. Balin chuckled. "Dis, you don't mind the honors dancing with me?" smiled Dwalin. "The pleasure's all mine!" grinned the dwarf woman, and both dwarves followed Fili and Kili. Thorin snorted. "Dancing. Bah!" snorted Thorin. "I can understand why you're not in a festive mood, Thorin." said Balin. "I really didn't want to come in the begin with, but Dis insisted I should go." said Thorin. Suddenly, he saw Anastasia walking with Dereth, and they were strolling down where the vendors are.

Balin bowed his head. "Now I see why you didn't want to come." said Balin softly. "I'm out of here." snarled Thorin. "Where are you going?" said Balin. "For a walk." Thorin replied. Thorin walked away from Balin, and he made his way through the market and vendors. Shortly when he passed that, he was nearly outside of the festival. Suddenly, he could hear two people arguing and screaming in the distance. Then, he could hear a loud smack and a couple punches, followed by a woman's scream. Clouded with curiosity, Thorin followed where the fighting was coming from.

Suddenly ahead of him, he saw a human man screaming at a woman, who appeared to be a dwarf, and he threw a punch at her. As Thorin drew closer, to his shock and dismay, he recognized who the dwarf woman was. It was Anastasia! Anger and rage fired up with in him, and he stormed after the human man. Thorin tackled the man, with drawing his sword, aiming the weapon to the man's neck. "You know I will kill you for that! You leave Ered Luin and never return! No man, should ever hit a woman!" yelled Thorin. Dereth quickly stood up, and run away.

"Thorin!" gasped Anastasia weakly. "Are you okay, Anastasia?" asked Thorin softly. "No. I'm not. Can't you see that I'm no okay?" said Anastasia, as tears streamed down her face. "Its okay, Ana." whispered Thorin, sitting beside her, taking her into his arms. He examined her features, making sure her face wasn't injured. Her face was only bruised, and that was it. "Ana, I was wrong was not allowing you to explain your side of the story, and to make it up, I like to hear your side of the story." said Thorin. "Really?" said Anastasia. "Is Dereth always like this to you?" asked Thorin.

Anastasia nodded. "Why did you marry him in the first place?" asked Thorin.

"During my stay in Lake Town, I was forced by the Master of marrying one of his guards. And of course, it was Dereth. I never really liked Dereth in the beginning, and I had no choice but to marry him since I lived in Lake Town for a while. After our marriage, we did return to Ered Luin, and set up a home here. That's when I landed a job at the Horse Shoe Pub, and began selling my jewelry and stuff. For a while, Dereth had to return to Lake Town, and I refused to go with him, so he ended up going alone. He said when he returned, he would kill me for refusing to join him on his return to Lake Town. And that is what he was trying to do earlier." said Anastasia.

After hearing this story, Thorin felt guilty. His harsh words he told her that day at the lake. Now he wished he would allow her to explain. "Don't worry, Ana. You will never see that man again. As long as I'm around." said Thorin. "You're no longer angry with me?" said Anastasia. Thorin smiled. "No, I'm not. Here, rest on me." said Thorin. Anastasia laid her head upon his chest. "If I only knew of this sooner.." began Thorin. "Thorin, stop beating yourself up over it. Its already done. All it matters now is that I'm with you again, this time, with no strings attached." said Anastasia. Thorin chuckled.

"I'm glad I'm with you." whispered Thorin, as he brushed his fingers through her hair. Anastasia looked at Thorin. "Me too." said Anastasia, and they begin to kiss passionately. Later after sitting there for a while, Thorin stood up. "Want to go back and join the others?" asked Thorin. Anastasia smiled. "I like that." said Anastasia. Thorin and Anastasia walked hand in hand back to where the bon fire is. Shortly Balin noticed them and smiled. "Oh! Look who you're with!" beamed Balin with delight. "We made up. We'll get to the story later. Where's Fili, Kili, Dis, and Dwalin?" asked Thorin.

Balin chuckled. "Still dancing!" grinned Balin. "Oh, that looks like fun! Can we dance, Thorin?" begged Anastasia. Thorin laughed. "Of course." said Thorin, and they went and joined the others in on the dancing. "And now he's dancing!" chuckled Balin, loudly.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

After the dancing, Fili and Kili, alongside with Dis and Dwalin noticed Thorin and Anastasia dancing together. "Look! They made up!" cheered Fili. "They must have worked things out." said Dis. When the dancing ended, Thorin and Anastasia joined the others. Anastasia told her story to the others, and Thorin rescuing her from harm. Dwalin laughed. "You saved the day, Thorin! And your girl!" said Dwalin. "I told him to leave Ered Luin and never to return, otherwise I would've killed him on the spot." said Thorin. "I'm so glad you two made up." smiled Kili.

Suddenly a musician recognized Thorin, and asked if he would sing for everyone. At first, Thorin declined, but after some convincing and a little nudge from Anastasia, Thorin agreed to sing, and one of the musician's loaned Thorin a small silver harp. Thorin took the harp and approached the small stage where the musicians are located, and he sat down placing the harp on his lap. His fingers begin to pluck on the strings, as he started to sing in his lovely baritone voice. Everyone watched in silence as they listened to the dwarf sing his song.

Anastasia smiled, and her heart raced. _The two of us have a lot of catching up to do after this, _Anastasia thought. When Thorin struck a final chord on the harp, he ended his song, and everyone applauded. Everyone decided it was time to go home, and Anastasia joined them. "How about you spend the night with us tonight, Ana? You're home seems to be quite some ways, and it is getting late." said Thorin. Anastasia smiled. "I like that." said Anastasia, smiling. When they arrived at home, the others went to bed, and Thorin and Anastasia remained awake in the parlor room.

The two of them sat on a small sofa together. "You know, we have a lot of catching up to do!" purred Anastasia. "I know." whispered Thorin. "I enjoyed your singing tonight. Your voice sounded beautiful as always, as well as your music." said Anastasia. Thorin pulled Anastasia close to him, while Anastasia placed her hands on Thorin's chest. "Thank you." said Thorin, and he planted his lips on Anastasia's kissing her passionately. And they sat there, and kissed for a very long, time. When the kiss broke, Thorin picked up Anastasia and carried her to his room.

He gently placed Anastasia on the bed. Thorin shortly climbed into bed, laying beside her. "Now, let the catching up commence!" purred Thorin, as he climbed on top of Anastasia. Anastasia smiled. Several years later, Thorin had been thinking quite a bit of Erebor, and his desires of reclaiming the lost kingdom fueled in him. Finally, he came to a decision of discussing with Balin and Dwalin first of the plan. "We must discuss this too with the other dwarves. They must know of this as well." said Balin. "And tonight we will have a meeting. We will meet with cousin Dain tonight, and discuss this." said Thorin.

Later, Thorin, Balin and Dwalin leave for their meeting with Dain, while Anastasia helped Dis around the house, and keeping her and Fili and Kili company. "I wonder what this meeting is about?" said Fili. "I don't know. All I heard was so something about a meeting with Dain." said Dis. Later, Thorin Balin and Dwalin returned, and all three of them in a foul mood, and still discussing ways of when of departing to Erebor. "We cannot do this alone, Balin. We need more dwarves to help us." said Thorin. "I know a few that will help us. Gloin and Oin we can ask, as well as Bofur, Bifur and Bombur." said Dwalin.

"I have plans for Nori!" grinned Thorin. "Yes, we can keep that lad out of trouble if he joins us." said Dwalin.

"Don't forget Nori's got brothers Dori and Ori too. And Dori will not allow Nori to go out in the wild alone. Not without him or Ori. Ori really shouldn't be going, because he's the youngest, and not ready for battles just yet." said Dwalin. And they also debated on Gloin's son Gimli, and they cut him out because he was still too young to embrace battles. Later as the discussion went on, they have spoken of Gandalf's wishes. "I have spoken with Gandalf at the meeting, and he's advised us to take twelve of the best dwarves with us." said Thorin.

So it had been decided, that Thorin, Balin and Dwalin arranged for their companions to join them on the quest. "They've been talking for quite some time, and I'm getting hungry." said Fili. "Hey, why don't we bombard them and end their discussion?" grinned Kili. "Kee, we have to wait until they are done talking, and then we could eat. Mother hasn't even made supper yet." said Fili. "Hey! Hurry it up in there! We're hungry!" called out Kili. Thorin rolled his eyes. "Lets end this discussion for the night. Sounds like our troops is getting impatiently hungry!" said Thorin. Dwalin laughed. "Yes." said Dwalin.

Dis began working on dinner, while Fili and Kili bombarded their Uncle with many questions about their meeting they went to. "We're going to take back Erebor." Thorin replied to them. "Really? We're going to get our old home back?" chirped in Kili. "We're?" said Thorin, and he looked at Fili and Kili. Thorin noticed Kili was dropping signs of wanting to join his Uncle and the company on their quest. "Kili, you're too young to be going. The two of you should be staying here with your mother." said Thorin. "But we want to go with you! We want to see our old home!" pleaded Fili. "I said the answer is no!" said Thorin firmly. "Well, if he doesn't want us to go, we might as well stay here." said Fili. "And face all the boredom." grumbled Kili.

Thorin sighed. He had a feeling he's going to hear grumbles from his nephews all evening. After supper, Thorin continued to talk to Balin and Dwalin about the dilemma of Fili and Kili. "You told them?!" snapped Dwalin. "Dwalin, don't give me any lectures now. It was my own fault for telling them, and now they want to go with us." said Thorin. "Well, Thorin if they do go, we have our thirteen." suggested Balin. Dwalin thought about it for a minute. "Yes. They should come with us, Thorin. They would equal out the number." said Dwalin. "I will keep a close eye on them during the journey." said Thorin.

"How you're going to explain this to Dis?" said Dwalin. "Very gently." said Thorin.

"She's not going to be thrilled when you tell her, Thorin. Embrace yourself." warned Dwalin. "And also telling this to Anastasia too, is going to be difficult." said Thorin, sadly. "Oh yes. We forgotten about her." said Balin. "I will tell Dis tonight, and Anastasia tomorrow." said Thorin. Balin and Dwalin nodded. Later, Thorin decided to talk with Dis. When he told her of the plan, Dis became quite livid, and she began shouting at him in dwarven language. "Thorin! You are not going to send them! And that's an order!" yelled Dis.

"Dis, they already made their decision to go, and there is no backing out from it. I'm sure they will write to you on the road." said Thorin. "You are-!" began Dis angrily, and she walked away, went to her room, slamming the door behind her. "That went well." grumbled Thorin, and he sat in his arm chair, feeling a headache coming on. His mind was full of worry, and tense, already overwhelmed from the reaction of his sister when he told her Fili and Kili joining them on their journey.

"Are you okay, laddie?" asked Balin. "I'm fine, Balin." said Thorin quietly. "She didn't take the news well, I take it?" said Balin sitting across from his friend. "No, she didn't. I doubt that she is going to talk to me for a while." said Thorin.

"Give her time, she will talk to you." said Balin. Thorin nodded. The next evening, after working at the forge, Thorin stopped by the Horse Shoe Pub to speak to Anastasia. "Ana, can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Thorin. Anastasia smiled. "Sure." said Anastasia, and she walked over to Thorin. "What do you wish to discuss, Thorin?" asked Anastasia. "You remember me telling you a while back of someday of reclaiming my home in Erebor?" said Thorin. "Yes, yes. I do remember you telling me that." said Anastasia.

"Well, we are planning to take the journey next month. Fili and Kili are going too." said Thorin. "So you are leaving then?" said Anastasia, a cloud of sadness in her eyes. "Ana, listen. I promise I will write you during our journey. I will never forget you. And once we do regain the kingdom, I will send for you, and that's a promise." said Thorin. "Promise?" said Anastasia. "I promise." whispered Thorin, and he kissed Anastasia. "How did Dis take it when you told her of this?" asked Anastasia. "When I told Dis of taking Fili and Kili with us, she was quite livid. She didn't mind us going, but taking Fili and Kili with us that really angered her." said Thorin.

"I understand her intentions, Thorin. She's only trying to protect them." said Anastasia.

"I know. But eventually she'll accept the fact it was their decision in the beginning of wanting to go." said Thorin. "I'm going to miss you terribly, Thorin." said Anastasia, taking Thorin's hands. "Me too. But I have a plan. The night before we leave, you and I can arrange a little campout, so we get some time together before I leave. How's that sound?" said Thorin. Anastasia smiled. "I like that plan." said Anastasia. "Good night, Ana!" whispered Thorin. "Good night, Thorin!" whispered Anastasia, and they kissed passionately. After the kiss, Thorin made his way back home.

Even when Thorin arrived home, Dis had still hardly spoken a word to Thorin. "She's still angry with me, is she?" said Thorin. "Unfortunately yes." said Dwalin, rolling his eyes. "She'll get over it." said Thorin with a sigh, as he began to eat his meal. Dwalin laughed. "Hopefully. You must remember, she's a lot like you when it becomes to anger. You'll get her mad, she'll stay mad for a while." said Dwalin. "Why do you have to remind me of that, Dwalin?" moaned Thorin.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

A month had passed, two nights before Thorin and his companions depart on their quest, Thorin kept his promise with Anastasia of camping out with her, to spend one last time with her before leaving on the journey. That night during camp, they talked. "Thorin?" said Anastasia. "Yes, Ana?" said Thorin softly, as he held her in his arms, while Anastasia laid her head upon the dwarf's chest. "I wish I could go with you." said Anastasia. "Ana, no. I lost enough loved ones in the past because of a dragon, the last thing I need is to lose you." said Thorin.

"I know." said Anastasia softly. "Ana, I will think of you every day! And I will write to you, and that's a promise. This quest is far too dangerous for you Yes, you are a skilled fighter, but you are my beloved, and if I lost you, I don't know what to do" said Thorin. "I understand." said Anastasia quiet. "Don't worry, Ana. Once the kingdom is restored and rebuilt, I will send for you and Dis. And that's a promise." said Thorin. And the two sat in silence for a while. Then, it was Thorin who broke the silence. "I brought my harp with me, Anastasia. If you're in the mood for some music." said Thorin, smiling.

Anastasia smiled. "I like to hear some music. I always enjoy it when you sing and play your harp, Thorin!" said Anastasia. Anastasia sat up, while Thorin positioned the harp on his lap, placing his large fingers on the strings, and he started to play. After playing instrumentally for a few minutes, the dwarf started to sing in his beautiful thrilling baritone. As he sang and played, his blue eyes lovingly gazed at her. _Enjoy this, Ana. Savor it. This may be your last time you hear this beautiful voice for a while, _thought Anastasia. When Thorin struck a final chord on the harp, he ended his song.

Thorin placed the harp aside, and he drew Anastasia back into his arms. "Thorin, the song is so beautiful. You really are quite a gifted musician and singer." whispered Anastasia. "And you are my heart!" whispered Thorin, leaning forward to Anastasia, planting his lips over hers, kissing her, this time much longer, as his tongue reached hers. Anastasia returned the kiss, much deeper, while her arms wrapped around his waist. When they finished kissing, Anastasia laid her head upon Thorin's chest. It wasn't too long that Anastasia already drifted off into sleep, feeling the warmth of Thorin's arms around her.

Thorin smiled, and he kissed her forehead

"Good night, my love! I'm going to really miss you." whispered Thorin, and he too drifted off into sleep. The next morning, Thorin already had woken and left, returning to his home, and he began packing for the journey, with the help of Balin and Dwalin and the others. Dis helped Fili and Kili packed their belongings, and she spoke to them. "Listen, my sons. Please be careful and take caution! Its very dangerous out there. You listen to your Uncle, and obey his commands. This journey isn't just for Thorin, and its for all of us." said Dis. "Yes, mother." said Kili and Fili together.

"And another thing, if Kili acts up, you have my full permission of hitting him in the back of the head, Fili. I also gave your Uncle the consent too." said Dis, chuckling. Fili laughed. "Uncle and I will be sure Kili won't act up. In fact all of us will. I'm sure he wouldn't want to push Mister Dwalin's buttons." said Fili, giving his brother a side glance. "No way! I've seen Mister Dwalin angry, I'm not going to try to provoke him!" Kili quickly said. And all three dwarves laughed. Suddenly, they heard Thorin call up to them. "Fili! Kili! We're ready to depart!" called out Thorin. "We're coming, Uncle!" called out the young dwarves.

And they went downstairs and met up with the company outside the home.

As Fili and Kili mounted their ponies, Thorin shortly mounted his, and he scanned around the area for Anastasia. "Where is Anastasia? She told me she would be here to see us off!" asked Thorin. "I don't know, Thorin. She told all of us, she'll be here." said Dwalin. "I'll give her about an hour, if she doesn't show, we'll leave." said Thorin sadly. He couldn't figure out why Anastasia did not show up. An hour later, Anastasia did not show. "Well, we have to leave. Farewell, Dis. If you do see or heard of Anastasia, tell her farewell, and give her my love!" said Thorin.

"I will Thorin! Farewell, my sons! Remember to listen to your Uncle!" said Dis. "We will, mother!" said Fili and Kili in unison. And Thorin led the company, and they made their departure from Ered Luin. As they leave, Dis waved good bye. Two hours later, Dis went to town to do some shopping, and she ran into Anastasia who was mounted on a pony, carrying bags. "Anastasia! What are you doing? Why weren't you at our home today to see Thorin leave?" asked Dis. "I'm going with them. Although Thorin is against it, but I have too." said Anastasia.

"Ana, you really shouldn't be doing this! Thorin would be terribly upset if you followed them on the quest." said Dis. "Its only the risk I should take, Dis. It wouldn't be the same without him. I must be with him Dis. Farewell!" said Anastasia, and she departed. "Oh, dear." said Dis. Anastasia had been out on the road all morning, and she decided on what path to take. She had no idea where the dwarves would be heading for first. At first, she had the thought of heading to Lake Town, but she figured that would be a bad idea right now, especially if she would be there alone, and her ex husband would be possibly be there.

Finally, she made the decision making her way to the Shire. She hoped the kind gentle Halfling folk would take her in, until she'll meet up with the dwarves. Several days later, she decided to stop in Bree. _I'm going to stay here for the night, but first. I must disguise myself under a assumed name, _Anastasia thought. She borrowed some of the hair from her pony that she would make a full beard for herself. She had a small beard herself, but she would easily be recognized, and so she decided to re create a full beard, and make herself appear as an older dwarf.

Her second plan was to change her voice, making it much deeper than her own.

Then, she came up with a name for her new disguise image. Nakur. After placing herself in disguise, she entered Bree. Barliman Butterbur, the Inn's proprietor, greets her. "Hello, lad! How may I help you this fine evening?" said Barliman. "Yes, I like a room for the night, and a couple mugs of your finest ale!" said Anastasia in a deep disguising voice. After Anastasia paid for her room and drinks, she sat down at a large table, and she scanned around the room for the dwarves, so far no one yet. But suddenly, she recognized a tall older gentlemen dressed in grey robes and a wide brimmed hat, entering the Inn.

_Gandalf! _Anastasia thought. She hoped that wizard's could keep good secrets, and she approached him. The wizard looked down at the strange looking male dwarf. "Wow! I never met you before! What's your name, good dwarf?" said Gandalf. "Nakur. I'm here to join the company of Thorin Oakenshield. I worked with him in the forge in Ered Luin." said Nakur. "That's weird, he's never mentioned you before! Oh, he must've forgotten. Well anyway, Thorin and the others should be arriving here soon." said Gandalf. Nakur nodded, and sat down quietly at the table.

But apparently Gandalf kept looking at the dwarf suspiciously.

_Oh crap! Don't tell me you could see through my disguise, _Anastasia thought in a panic. But after Gandalf looked at Nakur for a few good minutes, he sighed and he lit up his pipe. Fifteen minutes later, Thorin and his companions arrived. Anastasia tried not to chuckle at her disguise, hoping they would never figure this out. Shortly, Thorin and company gathered at the table. "Hey! Who is this lad?" said Dwalin, noticing a new dwarf at the table. Gandalf smiled. "I found you another member of the company. This is Nakur from the Iron Hills. He wants to join your company." said Gandalf.

"That's odd, Dain told me that none of his dwarves would want to join us." said Thorin. "He changed his mind! I spoken to him, and asked if I could join, and he granted the consent." spoken up Nakur. Anastasia really hated to lie, especially to Thorin, but she had to think of what to say to him. "Well then Nakur, welcome to our company!" smiled Thorin, and he extending his hand, and Nakur took it and they shook hands. "Thank you." said Nakur. And they went to their seats, and Gandalf began their brief meeting.

Anastasia began to feel restless. This whole disguise thing was driving her batty. She wished she could tell someone who she really is, and the only person she would tell would be Gandalf.

When the meeting ended, Nakur approached Gandalf. "Mister Gandalf, do you have a minute?" asked Nakur. Gandalf smiled. "Sure." said Gandalf. "I prefer to talk to you in private, away from the others." said Nakur. Gandalf nodded, and they walked away from the table. "Gandalf, I'm not who you think I am." said Nakur, and then Anastasia removed her beard and cloak, and stood directly in front of the wizard. "Anastasia Firebeard!" exclaimed Gandalf. "Yes, its me Anastasia." said Anastasia. "But I thought Thorin didn't want you to come." said Gandalf.

"That was him, he doesn't realize my life cannot go on without him. This isn't just his quest, its ours, for our people! I want to be with him when he reclaims Erebor. He cannot do this alone, and I don't want to see anything bad happen to him. I am a very skilled fighter, Gandalf. My own father trained me in sword, bow and axe. I'm willing to fight to the death for him, that's how much I love him, Gandalf." said Anastasia. "Well, I don't see why you can't join. You are speaking the truth, and Thorin does need more help on this quest. How about this, you remain disguised as Nakur. In time, you will reveal your true identity to him. I will remain your true presence a secret, until Lake Town." said Gandalf. Anastasia nodded.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

And so Anastasia quickly changed back into her disguise, and went back to using the name Nakur. This would be really difficult for her, especially being around Thorin, she really had to control her emotions, no matter how difficult the situation. "We will be leaving to the Shire tomorrow morning. I will meet up with you there. I have a meeting I have to attend to." said Thorin. The other dwarves nodded. "Now, everyone get some rest. Nakur, a word with you please." said Thorin. Nakur approached Thorin.

"Since you are new to the company, I need more information from you. What clan are you from?" asked Thorin. "I'm from the Firebeard clan. I'm a cousin to Miss Anastasia." said Nakur. _Great Move, Ana. You're doing really good, just keep this up, you'll make an excellent actress, _Anastasia thought. "Oh really? You're related to our Ana! Are you a second cousin?" said Thorin. "Yes I am. Miss Firebeard has told me about you, and I'll be sure I'll send letters from you to her." said Nakur. Thorin smiled. "I see your services will be greatly useful in my company. And I will see to it that my letters to Miss Anastasia you will send out." said Thorin. "Yes, Master Thorin." said Nakur.

"Good! Now run along now, and take a rest. We have a early start in the morning!" said Thorin. Nakur nodded, and departs from Thorin. Anastasia made her way to her room, closing the door behind her, and removing her disguise cloths. "That was a close call." said Anastasia loudly. After changing into her night clothes, and she took out her journal and begin writing it it:

_Mid April_

_12:30 am._

_Well, tonight was a close call. I thought at first Thorin would figure out my disguise. If my disguise blew, I would definitely be in trouble. I really hate lying to Thorin. And the thought of revealing my true identity later down the road will end in nasty results, and that's what I'm worried about. But in the mean time, I need to focus on the present. At least I'm with Thorin. But getting through being under this disguise for a long period of time is nerve racking. But I have to play my part. Well good night for now._

Anastasia closed her book and ended her writing. The next morning, Nakur caught up with the other dwarves, retrieving her pony and she joined them on their journey to the Shire.

"So, you're related to Miss Anastasia Nakur! Is that true?" asked Fili. "Yes its true. She's my second cousin, she wanted me to join the quest to help out Thorin, and send any news that she needs of him." said Nakur. Kili grinned. "That is a good idea that she asked you to come." said Fili. "I never knew Miss Ana had a cousin." said Balin. "She does. She doesn't really talk about her family much. She lost her parents from Smaug's first attack. I raised her for a little while until she grown up and moved to Ered Luin." said Nakur. The dwarves nodded. The company rode in silence for a while.

Several days later, they arrived in the Shire by night fall. "Nakur, you and I will approach Mister Baggins' home first." spoken up Dwalin. Nakur nodded. And they approached the hobbit door, and Dwalin knocked. "Hopefully its Gandalf." the two dwarves heard a voice behind the door. Shortly, the door opened, and there stood a hobbit with brown curly hair, dressed in his dressing robe, and he looked surprised and shocked. "Dwalin at your service!" said Dwalin, and he bowed. "Nakur, at your service!" said Nakur, and bowed. "Do I know you?" asked Bilbo. "Nope." said Dwalin.

Nakur smiled at the hobbit. "Sorry for stopping by at such a short notice." said Nakur.

Bilbo smiled back. "That's okay." said Bilbo. Nakur and Dwalin sat down at the dining room table, and Bilbo made them both something to eat. _This hobbit seems to be a very nice fellow, _Anastasia thought. Pretty soon, the other dwarves entered, much to the annoyance of Bilbo. _I think I better help him, the poor lad is getting overwhelmed. _Anastasia thought, but then she changed her mind, figuring it would be best to remain seated. When supper ended, the dwarves began tossing plates and silver ware around, and started to sing a lively song. Nakur couldn't help but laugh at the dwarves, and feeling bad for Bilbo.

When their song ended, there was a knock on the door. "He's here." said Gandalf. Anastasia smiled. _I better keep my composure, I don't want to blow my cover, _thought Anastasia, as she stood up straight as Thorin entered Bilbo's home. Gandalf introduces Bilbo to Thorin, and Thorin walks around the hobbit examining him. "Have you any fighting skills? Weapons of choice?" asked Thorin. "Well, I have skilled in conkers, but I'm afraid that's irrelevant." Bilbo replied. "Thought as much. You look more like a grocer than a burglar." smirked Thorin. "Well that was rude." grumbled Nakur softly. Luckily Thorin didn't hear the remark.

Nakur listened to the meeting of the dwarves and Gandalf.

They're voices rising and falling as they discussed the plans for their quest, and the map. Later when the meeting drew to a close, Bofur reminded Bilbo of the dragon's fierceness, and Bilbo's face turned completely pale, and he fainted to the floor. Anastasia heard some of the dwarves chuckle, and she snarled a them, and she helped Gandalf take Bilbo to his study. "Thank you Nakur for helping us." said Gandalf. "You're welcome. Well, I'm going to get some rest. Good night, Bilbo! Good night, Gandalf!" said Nakur. "Good night, Nakur!" said Bilbo. And the dwarf went to the guest room.

Anastasia quickly removed her disguise clothes. She felt good after removing the clothes. This was getting difficult for her. As she sat down on the bed, she was about to open her journal to begin writing, when she heard a familiar deep voice starting to sing. She recognized it instantly, it was Thorin's. Hearing his voice again, caused her heart to race. _Damn it, I don't think I can go much longer in disguise! I wish I just come out and tell him whom I really am, but I must listen to Gandalf. I don't want to see an angry Thorin, not yet, _Anastasia thought. Anastasia sat and continued listening to the dwarves singing:

_**The pines were roaring on the height**_

_**The winds were moaning in the night**_

_**The fire is red, it flaming spread**_

_**The trees like torches, blazed with light.**_

Anastasia smiled. She knew Thorin composed the song, and had heard it many times before making her journey to the Shire. Anastasia opened her journal and she begin to write:

_1:00 am_

_Late April_

_Well, our journey begins tomorrow. We are at Bilbo Baggins' home. The dwarves sure do like to give that poor hobbit a hard time. Well the next time they do, I'm going to say something. And that little remark Thorin made this evening to him, I swear I just wanted to slap him right then and there. I love Thorin very much, but I wish he wouldn't just judge people the moment he looks at them. Bilbo is a nice fellow, and a wonderful host. He shouldn't be treated with such disrespect, its wrong. Well, good night for now, I will write more. _

Anastasia closed her journal, and she climbed into bed, and fell into deep sleep. The next morning, she heard a knock on the door. "Nakur! Its time to get up! We're going to eat here soon and leave!" called out Dwalin from behind the door. "Okay! I'll be out in a minute!" came the reply. _Oh shit, I really need to hustle! _Anastasia's mind reeled, and she put her disguise clothes back on, and before leaving the room, she made sure everything is in place, so she would not blow her cover. After she got completely dressed, she joined the others for breakfast.

"Good morning, Nakur! Did you sleep well?" asked Gloin. "Yes, I slept well. Thank you." said Nakur. "Nakur, I have a favor for you this evening when we make camp." said Thorin. "What's the favor?" said Nakur. "I am going to write a letter to Anastasia, and I heard you are good with carrier birds, and I was wondering if you mail the letter out to her?" said Thorin. "Yes, I sure will." said Nakur. "Thank you." said Thorin. _I have a plan of this letter thing, and I hope it works, _Anastasia thought. After breakfast, the company set out to the Green Dragon and met there.

As Nakur mounted the pony, a book fell from the bag the dwarf was carrying.

"OH NO!" exclaimed Nakur, and quickly dismounted. Before he picked up the book, Fili already had beaten to it. "You dropped something, Nakur." said Fili holding the book in his hand. "Please hand me the book. Its nothing special." said Nakur. "May I read it?" asked Fili. "No, no. It has private writings in it. I wish you wouldn't…" protested Nakur. "Okay, here you go!" said Fili, handing the book over to the dwarf. _Phew! That was close, _Anastasia thought as she nearly panicked when the book fell and Fili picked it up. He wanted to read it, and that nearly gave her a heart attack, but thankfully she spoke up and stopped him.

Fili went back to his pony and mounted. "You should've read that book!" said Kili. "Kili, that is the personal journal of Nakur. He would get angry if one of us read his journal." said Fili. "Well, I'm not going to give up until I look that journal. Tonight, when we camp." said Kili. "Kili, I wouldn't do that if I were you." said Fili. Kili snorted. "Oh yeah? You just watch me." said Kili. As the company was about to move, Bilbo came quickly running to the company, waving the contract at the same time. Bilbo handed the contract over to Balin, and the dwarf looked it over. "Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield!" smiled Balin.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Later, the company stopped and made camp. Nakur decided to help for a while with building the fire, and cooking supper. After wards, the dwarf went to his bed roll and drifted off into sleep. "Something about Nakur isn't right." said Oin. "What do you mean?" asked Gloin. "I don't know He's not behaving the way male dwarves supposed to behave. And he's going to bed way to early!" said Oin. Meanwhile Fili and Kili talked for a little while, and Thorin took his rest nearby, sitting with his back against a rock face.

"I should make my move and get a hold of that journal." said Kili. "Kee, no! Don't do it! You'll anger Nakur. You don't want that!" protested Fili. "Fili, I over heard Oin say something about Nakur being 'fishy'. I must look into that journal!" said Kili. Kili didn't realize that Thorin was still awake, and he was resting his eyes. And he over heard Kili's plans. "Don't even think about it." scowled Thorin. "What?" said Kili. "Don't play dumb with me. I know what you're going for, and its not going to happen. You leave other people's belongings alone." snapped Thorin.

"Yes Uncle." said Kili softly, and he walked back and joined his brother. "See? Uncle Thorin caught you that time." said Fili. "Well, not the next time he won't." growled Kili. As the evening went on, Fili and Kili began talking about orc raids. They originally intended to tell the story to frighten Bilbo, but apparently it back fired, when Thorin heard them laughing about it. "You think orc raids are funny? You think it's a joke?" lectured Thorin, as he paced in front of them. "We didn't mean anything by it." said Kili softly. "You know nothing of this world!" snapped Thorin, and he walked away.

Balin began his story of why Thorin hated the orcs so much. Anastasia had just woke up from her nap when Balin began. Anastasia remembered the battle all too well. She heard about it while she was working at the Horse Shoe pub. She finally remembered that the letter Thorin had written, so she had to find a way of sending it. She walked away from the group, and called for a bird. She placed the letter with the bird, and it took off. _Now to work on my reply letter, _Anastasia thought, and she sat alone, so no one would notice, and began working on the letter:

_**Dearest Thorin,**_

_**Everything is going well for me here in Ered Luin, my business is booming with the jewelry, and I have checked in on the forge for you. Your sister is doing great, and she misses Fili and Kili terribly. We all miss you. I think of you every night, and in my dreams. I miss you holding me in your arms, and hearing your voice singing sweet words in my ears. Please be safe on the road. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Anastasia Firebeard.**_

Anastasia folded the letter, and called for the same bird again, and she pointed to the dwarf standing by a large rock looking out over the scenery. The bird followed her direction, taking the letter to Thorin. "By Durin's beard! What's this?" said Thorin out loud, and he took the letter from the bird. Thorin opened the letter and read it. Thorin smiled as he continued reading the letter, and he fold the paper, placing it in his pocket. Anastasia went back and joined the company. "What are you smiling about Thorin?" asked Balin.

"Ana wrote me back! I received her letter today. Her carrier bird delivered it." said Thorin. "Really?" said Fili. "Did she mention about mother?" asked Kili. "What she said in the letter, your mother is doing fine, and misses all of us." smiled Thorin. Fili wiped a way a tear. "I miss mother too." said Fili softly. "Its okay, brother. We all miss mother." said Kili softly. Anastasia smiled. Her plan worked. "Nakur, thank you for delivering my letter. You have no idea how much that means so much to me." said Thorin. "You're welcome!" said Anastasia, disguising her voice. The next morning, they continued on the road, and it was raining most of the day.

Anastasia was used to rainy weather. She dealt with it all the time in Ered Luin. She remembered when she was younger she used to complain about it, and her father always joked with her about 'not melting'. And so she decided to share the story with the others It was not long after Dori and Gandalf's conversation about rain and wizards. "My cousin Anastasia used to complain about the rain all the time when she was younger, and her father always say to her 'you're not going to melt'!" chuckled Anastasia, in her deep voice. Everyone laughed.

"We should say the same for Dori here! You heard that lad, yer not going to melt!" guffawed Nori. Dori just scowled. "Shut up, Nori." growled Dori.

Later, they made camp at an old abandoned farm house. Thorin ordered Gloin and Oin to start a fire, and Bombur to begin cooking supper. Anastasia sat in between Bofur and Nori. She sat silently for a while, and she could over heard Gandalf and Thorin having a heated discussion. It wasn't too long she saw Gandalf storming passed her. "What's got into him?" asked Anastasia in a deep voice. "Oh, you know wizards. They come and go." said Bofur. Anastasia shrugged and she continued eating. As she ate, she saw Bilbo carrying two bowls of soup, taking them to Fili and Kili who was watching the ponies.

An hour later, Fili and Kili returned. "The ponies are missing, and the Troll's got Bilbo!" they both cried out. Anastasia stood up, and she followed the company into the forest. Pretty soon, they arrived at the Troll's camp, and she found herself in battle with the trolls. Anastasia did the best she could fighting them off with her axe, but the trolls are too strong for her. Suddenly one of the trolls ordered the dwarves to put down their weapons or they would kill off the hobbit. Scowling all the dwarves, and Anastasia threw down their weapons. "Lets get that one first and tie him up! Strip down your clothes, dwarf!" ordered the first troll.

"No!" yelled Anastasia. _Oh crap, there just went my cover! I'm so in trouble now!_

Anastasia's mind reeled. "If you don't strip down, we'll do it for you! Now remove your clothes, dwarf!" ordered the second troll. "NO!" screamed Anastasia. "Just do as the troll says, Nakur!" yelled Thorin. Anastasia made a face. _Mahal, save me please! This isn't going to end well, _Anastasia thought as she removed her clothing. "Well, well, well! Looks like we have someone trying to pull a fast one on us!" snickered Tom, grinning. "This is no male dwarf. We got ourselves a FEMALE!" chirped Bert. "WHAT?!" snapped Thorin and all the dwarves at the same time.

"Who are yer?" snapped Bert. "Ana-Anastasia!" stammered the dwarf woman. She turned to Thorin. "Oh, Mahal, Thorin! I'm so sorry!" cried out Anastasia. "ANASTASIA?!" roared Thorin. "Ana? What is she doing here?!" snapped Dwalin. "Tie her up, William." ordered Tom. And William tied up Anastasia and placed her among the others who are already in bags. "I know what you're going to say Thorin. Lay it on me hard, lecture me. Yell at me. I deserve it!" said Anastasia. "Not right now. Not until we get out of this mess." scowled Thorin.

"Wait! Wait! You're making a terrible mistake!" cried out Bilbo. Anastasia sighed in relief when she heard Bilbo speak. She hoped Bilbo would find a way out of this.

Bilbo then begin to speak on cooking dwarf, and Anastasia could over heard Thorin and the dwarves shouting names at Bilbo. But she knew Bilbo was using this to buy time, and she kicked Thorin. "What?!" snapped Thorin. "Stop calling him names, he's buying time here!" hissed Anastasia. Then shortly, the conversation led into Bilbo saying the dwarves had parasites. Anastasia chuckled softly to herself. "I got parasites as big as me arm!" called out Oin. "I got the biggest parasites!" cried out Kili. "I got parasites so thick, its contagious!" Anastasia piped in. Thorin rolled his eyes.

"What are you taking for? Bloody fools?" scowled Tom, as he approached Bilbo. Then, they heard Gandalf's voice. "May dawn take you all, and be stone to you!" called out the wizard, and he slammed his staff on a rock, and bright light was shown across the area, and the three trolls turned to stone. Gandalf came and rescued all the dwarves. Gandalf looked at Anastasia. "They blew my cover, Gandalf. They took my clothes!" said Anastasia angrily. "Don't worry, your clothes are right here. I'm sorry that you're disguise is blown." said Gandalf. He was hoping, she would keep under disguise at least until Lake Town, but apparently the plan failed.

Now Anastasia had to face the wrath of Thorin.

After Anastasia quickly got dressed, she threw away the fake beard she worn, knowing there wont' be any more use of it. Anastasia took a couple deep breaths as she approached the company, and all she gotten from all of them was glares. She knew right then and there she is in trouble. She didn't know whether to run from them or not, but she had no choice but to face Thorin and the dwarves. Bilbo stood there, quite confused not making from what is going on. Thorin angrily approached Anastasia. "I specifically told you to stay behind, Ana! How could you? How could you do this to us! Not to mention you've been lying the whole time!" roared Thorin.

"Thorin.. Please let explain!" began Anastasia. "No, I'm not going to allow you explain. You should've stayed in Ered Luin! You deliberated disobeyed my orders! I'm not going to have this!" barked Thorin. "Oh what are you going to do, send me back!" snapped Anastasia. Thorin glared at her. "You really think I'm going to send you back alone? Mark my words, once we arrive in Lake Town, you're staying behind!" roared Thorin, and he turned away from her. "Fine." said Anastasia, trying hard not to show her tears. Thorin walked over to Gandalf, continuing their conversation.

Later, Gandalf guided them to the Troll's lair. "You can enter and find what you need, Miss Firebeard." said Gandalf. "I really don't feel like it. I already have a weapon that I like. Its my Axe. You all could go on. I just need to be alone." said Anastasia sadly. "You must forgive Thorin of his actions. In my opinion he was rather too hard on you." said Gandalf. "Now he's never going to speak to me again. Its just as well." said Anastasia. "Just give him time. He will talk to you." said Gandalf. "No he won't." said Anastasia, and she sat down outside the cave.

Gandalf shortly enters the cave. "Where's Ana?" asked Thorin. "She is outside the cave. She wishes for some alone time." said Gandalf. "That's very well." said Thorin gruffly. "Thorin, this may not be my place of saying this, but you and Anastasia-are you a couple?" asked Bilbo. "That matter doesn't concern you, burglar. Its best you stay out of it." said Thorin. Bilbo shrugged and walked over to the Gandalf. Later when the company finished in the cave, they stepped out of the cave. "We'll make camp tonight, then we'll move on tomorrow!" said Thorin.

Anastasia ended up sitting alone, hardly anyone spoken to her, and it hurt her. Now Anastasia regretted of leaving Ered Luin. Even Fili and Kili aren't talking to her.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Anastasia opened her journal and began writing. She wrote quite speedily, letting flow the words of her emotions on paper:

_**Beginning of May**_

_**8:00 pm**_

_**This had been an emotional day for me. My disguise had blown all because of the trolls. Now everyone sees who I really am, now they're all mad at me. I lied to all of them, and worse of all I lied to Thorin. I wouldn't blame them for not talking to me, especially Thorin. But it hurts that none of them are speaking to me, and much more, Thorin. I don't think he's going to come around this time. My heart is aching, of loneliness and guilt. Now I've regretted of coming, and considering of returning to Ered Luin alone. This is good night for now.**_

Anastasia closed her journal, putting the book back her in bag, and she openly wept. She couldn't bottle up it up anymore. Meanwhile, Balin and Thorin talked.

Bilbo could hear Anastasia crying. A part of him wanted to go and talk to her, but then he just sat there, remembering Thorin to stay out of their business. The hobbit hated to see a woman cry, no matter who they were. "Gandalf!" called out Bilbo. "Yes, Bilbo?" said Gandalf. "Miss Firebeard is crying." said Bilbo. Gandalf looked over to the dwarf female. Anastasia was weeping heavily, and not one dwarf even bothered to go over and talk her, which angered Gandalf. "Thorin, a word with you!" said Gandalf. "What?" said Thorin, sharply.

"The tension between you and Miss Firebeard must cease now! She told me her reasons of joining. Something you, of all people should understand." lectured Gandalf. "Gandalf, what goes on between Miss Firebeard and I doesn't concern you. Now if you don't mind, I'm busy talking to Balin." said Thorin, coldly. "Thorin Oakenshield, see that woman over there? Look at her Thorin!" said Gandalf. Thorin refused to look in Anastasia's direction. "I said look at her!" snapped Gandalf.

Thorin looked over at Anastasia, who was still weeping, and she packed her belongings. Then she approached Gandalf.

"Gandalf, I'm returning to Ered Luin. I have handled living on my own before, and I can handle it now. This is good bye. Farewell Oakenshield. May our paths never cross again." said Anastasia, her voice husky of sadness, and she turned away. "Anastasia-Wait!" said Thorin. The dwarf woman stopped, and she turned to Thorin. When Thorin heard the last words coming from Anastasia, he struck him. The thought of losing her through death could be hard, but losing her on her own free will was worse.

"Why do you expect me to return, when you are too busy boiled up in your anger towards me. If you wish to never to see me again, say it. I will go on my way and move on with my life." said Anastasia "Anastasia, its not that. Please lets talk about this." said Thorin. "Well if you want to talk, talk." said Anastasia. The two walked away from the company and sat down. "But why did you lie to me? Why did you say all those things to me? To cover up your identity? You could've came as yourself, and saved all the pain, Ana." said Thorin, gently. Anastasia remained silent. And then she spoke. "I'm sorry, Thorin." said Anastasia.

"I understand you want to be with me, Anastasia. But why did you come?" asked Thorin. "The fear of being alone." said Anastasia. "Ana, you will never be alone." said Thorin softly.

Thorin brushed his hand on her cheek, wiping away her tears. "I don't want to lose you either. There isn't a moment each day I would worry. The thought of losing you is scary. Its not only losing you to death, but to-but to." stammered Anastasia. "Don't say it-I already know." said Thorin softly, and he drew Anastasia into his arms. Anastasia laid her head on his chest. "Thorin, I really didn't mean to anger you. You know that." said Anastasia calmly. "I know that. And I will never get angry with you again." said Thorin softly, and he kissed her on the lips.

"I really liked how you joined in on Bilbo's diversion. The contagious remark was quite funny." said Thorin smiling. "You liked that? Well I had to put my two cents in. I couldn't help it." said Anastasia. Thorin laughed "You know, you could've said something too!" said Anastasia "Nah, Bilbo is pretty good with words." said Thorin. Anastasia smiled. "I noticed you've brought a book with you. Is that your journal?" said Thorin. "Yes, and nobody isn't allowed to read it! For my eyes only. Kili had attempted of wanting to read it, but thankfully you stopped him." said Anastasia.

"Well, its for us to rest. We got an early start tomorrow. We need our energy." said Thorin. "Thorin, please sleep with me tonight." said Anastasia. Thorin smiled. "I'll be right back." said Thorin. And he walked away, and shortly returned with his bedroll. "Did Ana and Uncle made up?" asked Fili to Kili. "Apparently! He's moving over to her!" said Kili, grinning. "I take it she's coming with us." said Fili. "Yep. I'm glad to hear those two made up. It is difficult to see them mad at each other." said Balin. "I will write my next journal entry tomorrow. If time allows it." said Anastasia climbing into her bedroll. Thorin smiled. "Thorin, go to bed." said Anastasia. "Yes, ma'am!" said Thorin, as he covered up.

No sooner as Anastasia climbed into her bedroll, she realized she couldn't sleep. She slowly sat up and took her journal out of her bag, and began writing in it:

_**12:30 am**_

_**Thorin and I made our peace together, and he is allowing me to join them on their quest. I'm glad he's no longer angry with me. And now he's beside me, I feel much better. Much better than I was earlier. Thank Mahal we have talked things over. Well good night for now!**_

Anastasia finished writing, although it was rather short, she closed her journal, climbed into her bedroll, and fell to sleep. The next morning, they woke up and continued their journey. As they continued to ride on, they heard a voice shouting out, "Thieves! Fire! Murder!" The company turned and saw a older gentleman dressed in brown, driving a sled, drawn by rabbits. It was Radagast the Brown. Gandalf greeted the brown wizard, and two wizards talked. "I wonder if they're brothers?" said Anastasia. "Probably." said Kili grinning. "Ewe! That's gross!" exclaimed Anastasia, as she noticed Radagast taking out a insect from his mouth.

"Strange fellow. He eats bugs." said Nori. "I think I'm about to lose my lunch.." began Anastasia. Kili laughed. "Oh come on, Ana. You seen things are grosser than that." said Kili. "No, that takes it cake. You've done many gross things Kili, but nothing like what that wizard had just done." said Anastasia. Kili shrugged. "Even the time I gave you a mug and told you it was beer when it was actually-!" began Kili, but he stopped. "WHAT? You mean to tell me I was drinking pee?" exclaimed Anastasia, and she made a face. Kili burst into roaring laughter. "It took you that long to figure that out?" laughed Kili.

"You idiot of a dwarf! How dare you do that! You-stupid-idiot!" snapped Anastasia.

And she kept slapping him as she yelled at him. Thorin looked at Anastasia. "Now what was that all about?" asked Thorin. "Your nephew just now told me the time he offered me a mug of ale, and he told me it wasn't really ale that was inside the mug. It was actually-pee!" said Anastasia. Thorin laughed. "It took you that long to figure that out?" said Thorin. "Yes, but I never drunk it because something told me it was a prank!" said Anastasia. "Smart move." grinned Thorin.

Anastasia sighed and rolled her eyes. Fili and Kili always been like brothers to her, and mostly she was the butt of their pranks, either her or Thorin. She felt happy that the two were no longer angry with her. "Does mother know that you left?" asked Kili. "Yes I ran into her the day I was getting ready to leave Ered Luin. Yes, she thought I lost my mind when I told her I was going to catch up with you, fearing I would get injured along the way." said Anastasia. "I must admit that disguise was quite clever, we couldn't tell it was you." grinned Kili. "And you're saying I make a good actress?" said Anastasia. "Yes." said Fili, grinning.

"No thanks to the Trolls, they had to ruin my guise." said Anastasia. Suddenly, they heard howling coming from the distance. "Is that a wolf pack?" asked Bilbo.

"No, Bilbo! Those are wargs." said Bofur. Gandalf approaches Thorin. "Who did you tell about the quest?" demanded Gandalf. "Nobody! I swear!" snapped Thorin. "We are being hunted by orcs." said Gandalf. Pretty soon, the company found themselves being chased by orcs and wargs. Anastasia held her axe in hand ready to fight off the creatures. "Ana, keep up!" called out Thorin. "I will Thorin!" Anastasia called back. Pretty soon, Anastasia found herself killing off four or five orcs at a time, Dwalin looked over at Anastasia, grinning, impressed the dwarf woman's fighting skill.

But suddenly, something slowed Anastasia down. She was struck by an orc arrow in her calf, and she released a scream. Thorin spun, as he found her on the ground, and he killed off two orcs, and one orc who used the arrow on her. Thorin quickly picked up Anastasia. Anastasia fell into unconsciousness, as they fled. "Over here, you fools!" called out Gandalf, and they followed Gandalf's voice. Gandalf stood behind a rock. Shortly the wizard led them into a tunnel, with Gandalf and Anastasia going in first, Thorin and Kili last. Suddenly, a dead orc tumbled down, Thorin removing an arrow from the orc. "Elves!" spat Thorin.

Thorin walked over to Anastasia and picked her up.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Where does this tunnel lead? Should we follow it?" asked Dwalin. "Follow it, of course!" piped in Bofur. And they moved on further into the tunnel. They shortly arrived looking over a beautiful area full of trees, green land, and a large palace. "We're in the Hidden Valley of Imaladris. Home of Lord Elrond." said Gandalf. "Rivendell!" whispered Bilbo. "Is that what you seek? Refuge with our enemy?" snapped Thorin. "Thorin, the only ill will you bring is upon yourself." said Gandalf. "But they will stop us!" protested Thorin. "Of course they will. For one, Anastasia needs medical attention immediately, she had been struck by two poisonous orc arrows. If she don't get the medical attention soon, she will die." said Gandalf.

Thorin sighed. He didn't want to lose Anastasia. Not now. Gandalf leads the company to Lord Elrond's home, and they are greeted by a dark haired elf named Lindir, Elrond's advisor. Lindir greeted the wizard, speaking in elven language. "Where's Lord Elrond?" asked Gandalf. "Lord Elrond is not here." replied the elf advisor. But no sooner as Lindir spoke, horns were sounded, which made every dwarf, Thorin too, on their feet, and they withdrawn their weapons. Thorin held Anastasia close to her. Lord Elrond first spoken to Gandalf.

Then Gandalf introduces Thorin and company to the elf lord. "Thorin, you have your grandfather's bearing." said Elrond. "That's strange, I don't remember him mentioning you." scowled Thorin. Then Gandalf introduces Anastasia Firebeard, who still laying in Thorin's arms unconscious. "A dwarven woman, very are to be seen. Yes, we will give her medical attention immediately. Lindir, guide the others to the dining hall. Gandalf and Thorin will join me in a room with our healers." said Elrond. Thorin refused to leave Anastasia. Especially among elves.

Once they found a room, they placed Anastasia gently on the bed, while Elrond sent for two elven healers who examined Anastasia and removed the arrows from her. "How deep is the poison? Is the poison completely inside her? Can it be drained?" asked Thorin. "The good news is the poison has not completely effected her, and it can be drained. Once its drained, she will be okay. No bones are broken, or fractures." said the first healer. "Will she able to join us for supper later?" asked Thorin. "Yes. After a nice hot bath once she awakens and heals, she will be able to join you for dinner, but she needs someone to help her walk until she gets her balance back." replied the second healer.

"In the mean time, I am going to stay here with her. I refuse to leave her side." said Thorin. "We will leave you two be. Let us know when awakens so we can prepare her bath." said Elrond. Thorin nodded. Gandalf, Elrond and the elf healers leave the room. Thorin sat on the bed next to her, gently brushing his hand on her cheek. "You fight well, my Ana, but you can be so foolish sometimes." whispered Thorin, as he caressed her cheek gently. Thorin hummed softly, as he sat beside her, and waiting for Anastasia to waken. An hour later, Anastasia slowly opened her eyes.

"Thorin? Are you here?" said Anastasia weakly. Thorin smiled. "Yes, I'm here, my beloved." said Thorin. "Where am I?" asked Anastasia. "You're in Rivendell." said Thorin replied. "We're with the elves? What are we doing here among elves?" asked Anastasia. "Don't ask me, ask the wizard!" said Thorin, smiling slightly. Anastasia slowly sat up. "I'm glad you're with me. I couldn't be here all alone. I hardly know anyone here." said Anastasia. "That's why I chosen to sit with you. I am so glad you're okay. I thought we lost you." said Thorin. "Thorin, I'm a tough gal. You really think I'm going to go so easily?" said Anastasia.

Thorin laughed. "No. The way I seen you lashing out on those orcs, I was quite impressed."

Said Thorin. Anastasia smiled. "Thank you, Thorin." said Anastasia. "Do you have a little strength of getting a bath, Ana?" asked Thorin. "Yes, I am getting strength." said Anastasia. "I'll go ahead and send for the elves to get your bath ready. I'll be waiting here until you're done." said Thorin. Anastasia nodded. Thorin leaves the room letting Elrond know that Anastasia is awake, and doing well, and is ready for her bath. Elrond sends his young daughter Arwen to set up the bath for Anastasia and getting her ready for supper while Thorin waited in Anastasia's room.

"Is Thorin the one you're courting?" asked Arwen sitting nearby the bath tub while Anastasia bathed. The dwarf woman smiled. "Yes. We are. Yes, he can be stubborn. That's how dwarves are. But he is a remarkable dwarf." said Anastasia. After Anastasia bathed, Anastasia wrapped a towel around her, while Arwen handed her a beautiful velvet green and white gown. After Anastasia dried off, she dressed in the gown, and Anastasia worked on her hair. Anastasia braided her hair, placing the beads Thorin gave her back in. "Shall I send for your escort?" said Arwen. "Yes." said Anastasia.

Later, Thorin arrived. When he entered the room, his mouth dropped open.

"Well? How do I look?" asked Anastasia. "You look beautiful. This is the first time I ever seen you dress formal." said Thorin. "Well, I'm ready whenever you are." said Anastasia. Thorin smiled, and took Anastasia's arm, and they strolled into the dining hall. Bilbo and the other dwarves looked on Anastasia and smiled. Bofur whistled. "Wow, wow, wow! You clean up nicely, Miss Firebeard!" said Bofur. "You look beautiful! You look like a princess!" grinned Kili. "I feel like a princess." said Anastasia chuckling. "You should be a future queen, which someday, that will come." purred Thorin, and they sat together at a table with Elrond and Gandalf.

Gandalf and Elrond smiled at Anastasia. "Lady Firebeard, you clean up nicely. You look very beautiful this evening." said Elrond. "Thank you. This is the first time in a long time dressing formally. I don't remember the last time I worn a formal gown." said Anastasia. Shortly, Elrond and Gandalf's discussion turned to Gandalf's and Thorin's swords. Anastasia listened attentively. She tried not to laugh at the fact that Thorin's sword is an elven blade. "What's so funny?" asked Thorin. "Nothing." said Anastasia.

Gandalf, Thorin and Elrond continued talking.

Anastasia looked at the others, who were complaining about the food, and she shook her head and smiled. "You have strange traveling companions, Gandalf. Dwarves, a dwarf woman, and a hobbit." said Elrond, smiling. "The dwarves are of the line of Durin. They are cultured folk, experienced in the arts." said Gandalf. Thorin and Anastasia already had left the table, and sat together near the dwarves. Anastasia over heard Nori griping about the music. "Change the tune will yer? It sounds like we're at a funeral!" said Nori. "Did somebody die?" asked Oin.

Bofur stood up. "Well there is only one thing left for it." said Bofur, and he stood on top of a pillar centered in the room, and he began to sing a lively song. Pretty soon, the other dwarves joined in, as well as Bilbo. Thorin and Anastasia looked at each other and smiled. Thorin and Anastasia stood up. Anastasia started dancing around the room. As she danced, she turned and looked at Thorin, and saw him dancing and singing with the others. Anastasia ran over to him, and she danced with him. "I love this side of you!" purred Anastasia. Thorin grinned, as they continued to dance.

Towards the end of the song, the dwarves begin throwing food everywhere, even Thorin joined in. Anastasia decided to step outside on the balcony to feel the night air.

"Where did Ana go?" asked Thorin. "She went outside on the balcony! Don't be too long, Thorin!" called out Gandalf. "Beautiful night isn't it?" said Thorin walking up behind her. Anastasia turned to Thorin and smiled. "It is a beautiful night." said Anastasia. Thorin wrapped his arms around her waist. "You are quite impressive tonight, Thorin. Hearing you sing and watching you dance. I really like that side of you." said Anastasia. Thorin kissed the back of Anastasia's neck. "You really think so?" purred Thorin. "Yes." said Anastasia, and she turned facing him.

Thorin placed his hand gently on Anastasia's face, and he leaned over to her, planting a long kiss on her. But the kiss was interrupted when Gandalf came out. "I don't mean to disturb your alone time, but Elrond is requesting your presence, Thorin." said Gandalf. "We'll continue this later!" grinned Thorin. "Okay!" said Anastasia. After Thorin and Gandalf left, Anastasia went to join the other dwarves in their make shift camp. When she arrived, Fili had found a fiddle, and Kili found a lute, and they played music and all of the dwarves sang some songs with them.

Anastasia sat down and watched the dwarves in amusement. She in between Bofur and Bifur. "Ah, you finally arrived." said Bofur. "I've been with Thorin on the balcony." said Anastasia.

Bofur grinned. "Were you kissing, kissing?" snickered Bofur. "Yes. If you must know, we kissed." laughed Anastasia. Kili walked up behind Anastasia, as he still played on the lute. "Ana, Ana, you're like a ripe banana!" sang Kili. Anastasia laughed. "Did you make that up?" said Anastasia. "Yes. He's trying to make up a song, but he needs to work on the rhyming." broke in Fili. Bofur picked up a sausage. "Here you go, Bombur!" called out Bofur. When Bombur caught the sausage, the table the dwarf was sitting on collapsed, and both the table and Bombur fell.

Everyone burst into roaring laughter, even Anastasia. Anastasia was laughing so hard she was in tears. "Breathe, Ana, breathe!" chuckled Fili. An hour later, Thorin, Balin and Bilbo returned to the all the dwarves singing, and Anastasia dancing around the room. Bofur played his whistle, while Kili playing a lute. Thorin smiled. "Look, they came back!" said Bofur, when the song ended. "Hey, Thorin! Its your turn to sing us something!" called out Kili, handing the lute to Thorin. "Please, do sing us something Thorin." said Anastasia. "Okay, just this one song, then we need our rest. We're going to be leaving in three hours." said Thorin.

"Three hours?" said Dwalin. "Yes, the sooner we leave, the better." Thorin replied.

Thorin took the lute and sat down, and he began to strum on the instrument, and he began to sing a slow song in a beautiful thrilling baritone. Anastasia sat beside him, resting her head upon the dwarf's shoulder. She loved hearing Thorin sing, especially with music. Thorin's eyes gazed at Anastasia as he sang and played. When Thorin finished his song, Anastasia already drifted off to sleep upon Thorin's shoulder. Thorin placed the lute aside, and he laid down in his bedroll, pulling Anastasia into his arms, placing her head upon his broad chest.

The other dwarves too climbed into their bedrolls and fell to sleep, for at least three hours.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Thorin had woken up in an hour, in that way he would be awake to wake the others in a couple hours. Thorin noticed the lute still laying where he past put it, and he picked it up and strummed on it absent mindedly just passing the time. Two hours went by, Thorin woke up the others. "Its time to go!" said Thorin. Thorin then turned to Anastasia. "Ana, wake up. We're leaving." whispered Thorin. Gently. Anastasia woke up, and smiled at Thorin. "Okay." said Anastasia. After everyone packed their belongings, they leave Rivendell. "It was Gandalf who told me that we had to leave, he didn't tell me why, he just said we had to leave." Thorin said to Anastasia, as they leave the Valley.

"Are all wizards don't get into specific detail at times?" asked Anastasia. Thorin laughed. "Sometimes I wonder, Ana. Sometimes I wonder." said Thorin. The company continued on in silence. They made camp, just an hour away from the Misty Mountains. "Is the weather getting cloudy?" asked Anastasia. "Yes, it appears to be clouding up." said Thorin calmly. Anastasia took out her book, and she began her latest entry:

_**Eight thirty p.m.**_

_**Well we have just left Rivendell, and only an hour away from the Misty Mountains. I have my axe out and ready in case something happens. Things are going smoothly for me and Thorin so far. Thankfully no fights-praise Mahal on that. But I was warned however, we will be facing many dangers during the quest, and I'll be sure to help out whenever I can to make sure Thorin and all the dwarves are safe. **_

Anastasia finished writing in her journal, and closing it, and placed it back in her bag. "You write, Ana?" asked Ori. Anastasia smiled. "Yes, I do. I've been keeping a journal for the longest time! I see that you're a fellow writer too!" said Anastasia. Ori smiled and blushed. Anastasia climbed into her bedroll, preparing to bed down for the night. She realized that she wasn't tired. She decided to wake up. She noticed Thorin was not sitting with her. _He must be on watch, _Anastasia thought. And she went to find Thorin.

Shortly, she found Thorin sitting on a rock. And to her surprise, he was playing a lute. The dwarf woman smiled, and she sat down beside him on the rock, and Thorin noticed Anastasia sitting beside him. "Can't sleep, Ana?" said Thorin.

"No. I'm cold. Even underneath the blankets, I'm freezing. Thorin, did you steal that lute from Rivendell?" said Anastasia, raising her eyebrow. "No, actually Nori had. Nori had stolen a few things there, much to our frustration. We've been trying to break him from doing that, especially Dori." said Thorin. "You never told me that Nori-never mind." chuckled Anastasia. "Once my watch is done, I can help you go back to sleep." said Thorin. "Sounds like a plan. I can sit here and enjoy the music you're playing." said Anastasia, smiling. "Exactly!" grinned Thorin, and he continued to strum on the lute.

Shortly, Balin appeared, because it was his turn on watch, and he relieves Thorin from the duty. "Ah, Miss Firebeard I see you joined him." said Balin, grinning. Thorin and Anastasia returned to the camp, and they sat at Anastasia's bedroll. "How about if I sing you a relaxing song? That will help you sleep." said Thorin. Anastasia smiled. "I like that, Thorin." said Anastasia, as she laid her head on his shoulder. Thorin took up the lute again, and began to strum the instrument, and presently he began to sing. Anastasia slowly drifted off to sleep to the soothing sounds of Thorin's beautiful baritone voice.

When Thorin finished his song, he put aside the instrument, and climbed into the bedroll.

Next, her took Anastasia into his arms, placing her head gently on his chest. _Now she'll feel warm with our bodies pressed together, _Thorin thought, and he kissed her on the cheek. "Good night, my love." whispered Thorin. The next morning, they continued to set out into the Misty Mountains. The weather turned for the worse that day, with heavy rains, thunder and lightening and heavy gust of winds. But suddenly, something caught Anastasia's attention, as well as the other dwarves. Two stone giants began their battle, throwing boulders and rocks at each other, causing the entire mountain to quake.

Anastasia almost slipped and fell, but Thorin quickly grabbed her. "Stay with me, Ana." whispered Thorin. Anastasia nodded. "OH NO! KILI!" cried out Anastasia pointing ahead of them, when the ground of the mountain split, separating Kili and Fili. "Kili, take my hand!" cried out Fili. But he couldn't, they were already separated, a large boulder fell in between them. Suddenly a clash of lightening struck the boulder, removing it, moving the mountain back in its place. Thorin looked at Kili, smiling and sighed with relief, thanking Mahal he was okay.

But that wasn't the end of their troubles, however.

Bilbo slipped at the edge of the mountain. Dwalin and Anastasia quickly came to Bilbo's rescue, trying whatever they can to pull the hobbit back up on the mountain. Suddenly, Thorin climbed down to help, and he managed to rescue Bilbo, and he was now back on the mountain. "I thought we lost our burglar." stated Dwalin. "The hobbit has been lost since he left his home. He should've never came. He has no place amongst us." snarled Thorin. Hearing those words from Thorin angered Anastasia. She only knew Bilbo for some short time, and she really liked him and enjoyed his company.

She didn't understand Thorin's disliking of Bilbo, and she was sick of it. "That does it! I've just about had it!" yelled Anastasia, and she stood directly in front of Thorin. "What in the hell is your problem, Thorin?!" yelled Anastasia. "Anastasia, don't start." growled Thorin, and he turned away, guiding the others into the cave, where they plan to make camp. "Hey! I'm not finished talking to you!" snapped Anastasia following behind Thorin. "I told you, don't start with me!" snapped Thorin. Anastasia threw back her hand, and punching the dwarf in the face.

"What is your beef against Bilbo anyway? Bilbo is a nice hobbit! He cannot help it he slipped from the mountain! And you blame him for it? You really are a stubborn, arrogant insensitive shit!" scoffed Anastasia and she spat on Thorin. Suddenly, Thorin grabbed Anastasia roughly by the arm. His hold on Anastasia was tight, that she winced in pain. "The discussion is over!" growled Thorin, and he shoved Anastasia to the ground and walked away from him. "Fine! If think we're both burdens, I'm leaving. I'm heading back to Ered Luin!" shouted Anastasia, and she went to her bed roll, and she sat down bowing her head in her hands.

And she could still feel pain in her arm getting much worse. Balin noticed the fight, and he wasn't all too pleased. "Thorin, do you have a minute?" asked Balin. "No. I don't. Go get your rest, Balin." snapped Thorin. "I'm not going to rest until this is resolved. I didn't like the way you handled your argument with Miss Firebeard, and the way you grabbed her. Secondly, your words of Bilbo are quite harsh." said Balin sternly. "Are you questioning me, Balin?" snapped Thorin. "You really need to think of what you are doing, Thorin. Allowing your temper getting the best of you, is making matters worse than they are now. Never catch you grab Anastasia that way again. I'm going to see if she's alright." snapped Balin, and he turned away from Thorin.

Balin shortly approached Anastasia, as she was still weeping. "Ana, are you okay?" asked Balin, and he sat down next to her. "No, Balin. I wish to be alone." said Anastasia softly. Balin sighed. "Ana, I saw what happened earlier, and I'm sorry for Thorin's actions. He was a bit out of line back there." said Balin. "A bit out of line?! He was way out of line!" snapped Anastasia. "How's your arm?" asked Balin. "Its hurting." replied Anastasia. Balin looked at Anastasia's arm. "Ana, your arm is fractured. The hold he had on you was pretty tight." said Balin.

"I have talked to him, but I don't think it's doing any good." said Balin. "It doesn't matter, Balin. I'm leaving to Ered Luin tonight." said Anastasia. "Ana, you can't be seriously be going out there alone, are you?" said Balin. "I don't care. If this is what I have to deal with in the future, then I shouldn't be here in the begin with." said Anastasia. "Ana, you really need to reconsider what you're doing." protested Balin. "I'm sorry, Balin. My mind is made up. I'm leaving, and no one cannot stop me." said Anastasia. Balin sighed. "Its that what you want, I wish you luck, my child. Just be safe." said Balin sadly, and he kissed her hands.

"Balin, you're always like a father to me. And I love you and the others like my own family. But I should've stayed in Ered Luin, and I should be heading back. Someday I will join you later on, once Erebor is reclaimed." said Anastasia. Balin smiled, and he kissed her forehead. "Good night, Anastasia." said Balin and he walked away. Anastasia climbed into bed roll. But no sooner as Anastasia laid down, Thorin sat beside her. "Oh, what do you want?" asked Anastasia. "To see if you're okay, is that too much to ask?" said Thorin. "No." said Anastasia.

Thorin sighed. "Ana-my actions towards you earlier was out of line, and the thought of grabbing you the way I did, could've and should've been prevented. I never mean to do it." said Thorin. "Too late, the damage is done. Balin said my arm is fractured." said Anastasia coldly. "Ana, please don't leave. I overheard you and Balin talking, and you mentioning of returning to Ered Luin. Please reconsider your decision. Its too dangerous out there for you to be on your own. Ana, I am really sorry for my actions, and I swear I never do anything like to you again." said Thorin.

A small tear slip from the dwarf's eye as he spoke. The thought of her leaving, especially in the conditions already, worried him.

"I forgive you Thorin." said Anastasia softly. Thorin leaned over and he kissed her gently on the lips. "If there is anything you need to make it up to you, just say it, and I will do anything to help." said Thorin. "For starters, Thorin. Can you help me heal my arm?" said Anastasia. "Of course." said Thorin, and he removed a cloth form his clothing to wrap Anastasia's arm in, and he remained beside her, holding her close to him. "Now, rest Ana." whispered Thorin quietly, as Anastasia leaned her head towards Thorin's chest, and closing her eyes.

Meanwhile, Bofur was on watch, and he saw Bilbo getting ready to leave the cave. Thorin over heard the conversation between the dwarf and hobbit. _Well I take it Bilbo's angry with me too, I wouldn't blame him. I guess its for the best he is returning to his home, _Thorin thought.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Author's note: After tomorrow, I will be slow on the updates**

**Because I will be busy tomorrow and Friday. Friday, I will be **

**Going to see The Desolation of Smaug, I'm very excited of this. **

**I've been waiting to see this movie for the longest time. Thank you**

**For liking the story!**

Thorin noticed Bilbo slowly with drawing his sword, and it was glowing. The dwarf knew right then and there, something bad was a bound to happen. And surely enough it did. The ground caved, in and everyone fell through the floor. Anastasia screamed. "THORIN!" shrieked Anastasia. Once they landed, they discovered they were surrounded by goblins. "Let go of me, you filthy beasts!" roared Anastasia, as she tried to fight off the creatures, but apparently they were too strong for her. They shortly dragged her and the entire company to their leader, The Goblin King.

"Who has come to disturb my kingdom? Thieves? Assassins?!" demanded The Goblin King. "Dwarves, your malevolence." replied a goblin. The goblin king looked at them. Anastasia did not fear him, nor the goblins. And she hated the way he was talking. But it wasn't the worst thing she heard from him. As the evening went on, Thorin stepped forward. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here! Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain! O! Wait! You don't have a mountain! You have nothing!" hissed The Goblin King. "You stupid son of a-!" shouted Anastasia, who was about to spring forth at the creature.

But Balin held her back, as the dwarf woman breathed heavily with anger. "Is there a dwarf woman amongst you? Very rare of those I see. She would make a great trophy wife amongst my people!" grinned The Goblin King. A goblin shoved Anastasia pushing her to the Goblin King. "Tonight, we shall celebrate my new wife. You-You take her, and change her into something more comfortable! Now first, my song!" The Goblin King ordered to the goblin. The Goblin grabbed Anastasia dragging her off to another area of the caves. "YOU LET HER GO!" barked Thorin.

"No!" scoffed the Goblin King, and then he began his song. Anastasia could hear the horrible singing from the creature and she covered her ears. "O great Mahal, that is horrible!" shrieked Anastasia. "Shut up, you little wretch!" hissed the goblin, and her slapped her. But no sooner as the goblin was about to remove her clothing, Anastasia threw a punch at the creature, and ran. And she ran towards the company, and at the same time Gandalf arrived. Anastasia sighed with relief as she noticed the wizard arriving, just in the nick of time. "Take up arms and fight!" called out the wizard.

Anastasia and the dwarves went and recovered their weapons that was taken from them.

And they begin their fight with the goblins, as they followed Gandalf who leads them into leaving the caves, fighting goblins along the way. "You're okay, Ana?" said Thorin quickly. "No time to chat, Thorin. Lets fight so we can get out of here!" yelled Anastasia. As they continued to fight, they pretty soon came to a bridge, and the Goblin King stood directly in front of the wizard and the dwarves. "You really think you can escape me, wizard?" snickered The Goblin King. Without a word, Gandalf thrusts his sword into the Goblin King's gut. "Well-that will do it." stated the Goblin King, and he fell the bridge.

Pretty soon, the rest of the bridge collapsed, taking everyone on it. Shortly, Anastasia found herself buried beneath a bunch of debris, and she was laying nearby Dwalin and Kili. "Well, that could've been worse." Bofur remarked, and no sooner as Bofur said that, the Goblin King fell on top of them. "You've got to be joking!" shouted Dwalin. "Bofur, once we're out of here, you're going to get it!" called out Kili. "Sorry." said Bofur. Once Gandalf freed the dwarves from underneath the debris, he guided them out of the Goblin Caves. They shortly found themselves outside in the forest.

The wizard led them to a clearing, counting each member of the company as they went, making sure everyone there was accounted for. All except for Bilbo Baggins. When everyone stood, relaxing for a moment. Gandalf spoke, noticing a member missing from the group. "Where's Bilbo? Where's our hobbit?" the grey wizard demanded. "Curse the Halfling! The last time he was seen, he was with Dori." spat Dwalin. "Don't blame me. Nori was the last one who seen Bilbo." shot back Dori. "Well I did see him disappear when we first approached the bridge." remarked Nori.

"Face it, the hobbit is long gone. He has been lost ever since he left his home. We'll never see the hobbit again." scowled Thorin. Anger came over Anastasia and she wanted to shout at Thorin for the harsh words, but she fell silent when Bilbo appeared. "Bilbo! I thought we given up on you!" chirped Kili, smiling. "How did you get passed the goblins?" inquired Fili. "Well it doesn't matter-I'm back." said Bilbo. "It matters. Why did you come back?" asked Thorin. Bilbo began his speech, and his promise of helping the dwarves reclaim their home. Anastasia gave Thorin an 'I told you so' side glance. "Why did you nudge me for, Ana?" asked Thorin. "I'm hoping Bilbo's speech will reconsider your opinion of him?" said Anastasia. "We're not going to talk about this again, are we?" said Thorin.

"Too late, I've already started!" smirked Anastasia grinning. "Anastasia, you're a firecracker. And that's what I love about you." said Thorin, kissing her cheek. Suddenly, they heard howling coming from the distance. "Out of the frying pan." scowled Thorin. "Into the fire! RUN!" called out Gandalf, and they began to run, followed by orcs and wargs. Anastasia complained about the orcs as they ran. "I'm with you there, Ana!" called out Bilbo. Shortly, they arrived near a group of trees, and Gandalf ordered all of them to climb the trees. Anastasia climbed up following Thorin, and she sat in between Dwalin and Thorin.

Meanwhile, Gandalf lit up pinecones with his staff and began throwing them at the orcs and wargs. Fili, Kili, Bilbo, and the others joined too, as well as Anastasia and Thorin.

But Thorin quickly stopped, when something caught his attention. Anastasia noticed a much larger orc standing in front of the orcs. She instantly recognized the orc, and her heart sank. "Oh no." moaned Anastasia softly. "No-It cannot be!" gasped Thorin. Suddenly, they heard Azog speak in orc language. Anastasia didn't understand it, but she knew it wouldn't be good. Suddenly Thorin turned to Anastasia and Thorin. "Dwalin, keep Anastasia close." said Thorin, and he climbed down the tree. "Thorin! Where are you going? Thorin!" cried out Anastasia.

"Let him go, lass. This is his fight." said Dwalin, gravely placing his hand on Anastasia's shoulder. Anastasia had a difficult time watching the battle. And she began to feel quite restless. She hated the fact that she had to sit and watch the Pale Orc assaulting Thorin constantly. When she saw the warg pinning Thorin, and another orc approaching them, both her and Bilbo leapt from the trees, Bilbo began attacking the orc and warg, killing both of them. Anastasia stood directly in front of Azog. "You killed my father, and by Mahal, you will not kill my beloved!" screamed Anastasia, and she began to swing her axe at the Orc.

Before making impact on the Orc, Azog, snatched the axe from Anastasia's grip, and then he swung his hammer at Anastasia, hitting her in the shoulder, knocking her into the ground.

Anastasia fell into unconsciousness as a warg came, biting her side. Suddenly, the other dwarves leapt from the trees, and they fought with the orcs and wargs defending Thorin, Bilbo and Anastasia. Suddenly, the Eagles arrived picking up Thorin and Anastasia first, followed by the others. Dwalin looked over at Thorin and Anastasia. "What has that woman thinking? And the hobbit? Those two would've died!" said Dwalin. "Think of their bravery, Dwalin. Both of them are very brave for their deeds. I never seen a hobbit with such fury in him before, and I'm quite impressed." said Balin. Balin already became fond of Bilbo after his appearance in the clearing after the goblin caves.

Later, the Eagles arrived at a large rock cliff called the Carrock. They landed Thorin and Anastasia first, followed by Gandalf, Bilbo and the dwarves. Gandalf quickly ran to them. "Thorin! Anastasia!" cried out the wizard, and he knelt towards them. "Oin, come quickly and look over Anastasia." said Gandalf. Oin nodded, and he examined Anastasia's injuries. Meanwhile, Gandalf placed his hand over Thorin's features, and mumbled an incantation. Shortly, Thorin's eyes slowly opened. "The Halfling? Ana?" said Thorin weakly. "They are here and safe." said Gandalf, smiling.

Dwalin and Kili helped their leader slowly stand up, and at first, Thorin glared at Bilbo. "You! You! What were you thinking? You would've gotten yourself killed! Did I not say you have no place in the wild? Did I not say you were a burden, and you no place amongst us?" said Thorin. Kili and the other dwarves looked at Thorin, as if the dwarf lost his mind. Suddenly, Thorin's mood changed, and softened. "I never been so wrong in all my life!" whispered Thorin, and he hugged Bilbo, to the joy of the dwarves. When they broke the embrace, Thorin looked at the hobbit. "I'm sorry I doubted you." said Thorin.

"Well-uh! I doubted me too. I'm no hero. No warrior, not even a burglar maybe." said Bilbo. Everyone smiled. Suddenly, Thorin turned his attention to something in the distance. The dwarf looked over the scenery on the Carrock, and saw the Lonely Mountain ahead of them. "Is that what I think it is?" asked Bilbo. "Erebor, the last of the great kingdoms of Middle Earth." replied Gandalf. "Our home." smiled Thorin. Suddenly, they saw a bird flying over them, heading towards the mountain. Gandalf over heard Gloin saying a remark about the bird.

"That, my dear Gloin is a thrush." said Gandalf. "It's a sign of a good omen." said Thorin. "I believe the worst is behind us." remarked Bilbo.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Author's note: I went to see Desolation of Smaug tonight, and it is absolutely beautiful! Now this chapter when they are at Beorn's is based both on movie/book verse, and their stay will be longer, because of Anastasia's injury. **

Suddenly, Thorin turned. "Oin, Anastasia! How is she?" asked Thorin. "I'm afraid it doesn't look all too good, Thorin. Azog has damaged her shoulder, not to mention an orc arrow struck her twice in the same ankle where she had been shot before. This time, the poison is taking its toll on her." said Oin. "No-no, not my Ana!" gasped Thorin, and he knelt down to her. The others gathered around her. "We must make camp immediately. I will look after Ana, while someone find some kings foil." said Thorin. "Oin and I will look for it." said Gandalf.

While Gandalf and Oin went to look for kings foil, Thorin and his companions made camp, and Thorin continued to hold Anastasia in his arms. "Don't die on me, please Ana. I need you." whispered Thorin. "She's not going to-!" began Kili. "We don't know, Kili." said Thorin. "Do you think she'll survive?" asked Fili. "We don't know." said Balin.

"What was she thinking? Why did she do it?" said Thorin in frustration. "She saw you hurt, Thorin. She defended your honor. Her and Bilbo both defended your honor. Bilbo, by luck survived it." said Balin. Thorin remained silent, as he looked at Anastasia. Gandalf and Oin shortly arrive with what they needed to heal Anastasia. "The poison needs to be drained quickly before it takes her." said Gloin. Thorin laid Anastasia down gently in her bed roll, as Oin and Gandalf began working on her. Thorin walked away, and he knelt down praying to Mahal.

Balin looked over at his friend. This was the first time in ages he had seen Thorin praying like this. Balin walked over to Thorin, placing his hand on his friend. When Thorin finished, he turned to Balin. "You know, she's just like you." said Balin. "In what ways, Balin?" said Thorin. "Well her stubborn nature for one." said Balin. "Balin, she's stubborn, I'm not." said Thorin. Balin shook his head. "I figured you would say that." said Balin. Thorin waited patiently as Gandalf and Oin continued to heal Anastasia. It had been two hours since the two worked on her.

"All we need to do now is wait. Anastasia is sleeping right now, but in time she'll wake up." said Oin. "And the poison?" said Thorin. "Its drained. And as for her shoulder, it is broken. And the shoulder itself will take weeks to heal." said Oin. "We cannot let her continue this quest. Once we arrive in Lake Town, she will stay there." said Thorin. The others agreed. An hour or two later, Anastasia showed movement. She slowly waken. "She's waking up, Thorin!" said Dwalin. Thorin quickly ran over and sat down beside her. As she sat up, she turned to Thorin. "Where am I?" asked Anastasia softly.

"A mile from the Carrock, Anastasia." said Thorin softly. "Thorin!-You're alive! You're alright!" smiled Anastasia. "Yes, I am alright. Anastasia, what you've done-I'm speechless. I honestly don't know what to say. You are very brave, Ana. I don't know to thank you." said Thorin, placing his hand gently on her cheek. Anastasia smiled. "You know you had us all worried. We thought we lost you!" said Thorin. "How badly I am injured?" asked Anastasia. "Azog has broken your shoulder, and we drained the orc arrow poison from your legs. Luckily if it wasn't for Gandalf or Oin draining the poison, we would've lost you." said Balin.

Anastasia sighed. "I am glad we're all okay. Especially you, Thorin." said Anastasia. Thorin drew Anastasia into his arms, as she laid her head upon Thorin's broad chest.

"Just rest now, Ana. You really need it." whispered Thorin, and he kissed the dwarf woman on the lips, as he continued to hold her. As the others went to bed, Thorin remained awake holding a sleeping Anastasia in his arms, and he hummed softly to himself. The next morning, Gandalf suggested to everyone to bathe before they make their journey to Beorn's home. "Someone has to assist Anastasia with her bathing, because of her injury." said Gandalf. "I will assist, Ana." spoken up Thorin. Anastasia chuckled. _Of course you do, _Anastasia thought and she grinned. "Well you and Anastasia have your baths first then." stated Gandalf.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" called out Kili. "Kili!" snapped Thorin. Anastasia chuckled, as Thorin helped Anastasia up, and they went to the ford where they both bathed. Thorin assisted with Ana on her injuries. "You lucky you have survived that, Ana." said Thorin. "I know." said Anastasia softly. "But why?" said Thorin. "Why, what?" said Anastasia. "Why did you come and help me?" asked Thorin. "Because you would've died out there, Thorin. I didn't want to sit and watch you die. Somebody had to step it, and it might as well been me and Bilbo, we were the closest." said Anastasia.

"You would've died too. You know that. You have no idea how strong Azog is." said Thorin. "Bull shit! I have dealt with him before years ago, remember? But then you sent me back home because I defended you, but you couldn't send me away this time." said Anastasia. Thorin kissed her neck softly. "But thank you, Ana." whispered Thorin. "Anything for you, my future king." whispered Thorin. "Ana, there is something I need to tell you!" said Thorin. Anastasia looked into his eyes. "What is it?" said Anastasia. "The company and I agreed that once we arrive in Lake Town, and for your own safety, we want you to stay there, until we reclaim our home." said Thorin.

"But Thorin-I really!" protested Anastasia. "Please Ana, no protests. I've lost loved ones from a dragon before, and I'm not going to lose another this time. Please, stay behind in Lake Town." said Thorin. "No." said Anastasia defiantly. "I wish you weren't so defiant." scowled Thorin. "And I wish you weren't so stubborn and full of pride!" yelled Anastasia, and she pushed Thorin away, and walked out of the water. "Hey! Come back here! Don't you need my help dressing you?!" yelled Thorin. "No, I can dress my self, thank you very much!" Anastasia shouted back.

After Anastasia walked away, Thorin threw down a rock.

"Damn it!" shouted Thorin in khazadul. The company saw Anastasia returning to the camp alone, and already dressed. "Ana, where's Thorin? And why are you coming back alone?" asked Balin. "Don't ask me, ask Thorin! He doesn't want me to join you to the Lonely Mountain. He wants to keep me in Lake Town!" snapped Anastasia, and she walked over to her bedroll and sat down. "Miss Firebeard, he was only thinking of your safety. You are injured. You cannot be finishing the journey with your injury." said Balin. "I don't care." scowled Anastasia, crossing her arms.

"Did I not tell you? She's stubborn as he is! They are made for each other!" said Dwalin. "Oh bite me, Dwalin." growled Anastasia. "Keep saying that, I will!" said Dwalin with amusement. Shortly, Thorin returned. "Where is she?" demanded Thorin. "Over here with us." said Dwalin. Thorin marched over to her. "Stand up." said Thorin. "What?" snapped Anastasia. Thorin gently took Anastasia's wrist, and the woman stood up. Thorin cupped his hand under her chin. "Look at me! Let me tell you something. I love you, and I don't want to lose you. Is that understood?" said Thorin, firmly. "Understood." said Anastasia softly.

"Well then, will you agree to stay in Lake Town?" said Thorin. "Yes, Thorin." said Anastasia softly. "Good. That settles. The rest of you can get your baths now." said Thorin, and he sat down next to Anastasia. The two sat in silence for a long while. Gandalf and Bilbo just looked at each other. "They're acting like an old married couple already!" whispered Bilbo. Gandalf laughed. "I like to see the day when they do get married." chuckled the wizard. "I'm feeling restless. I need a walk." said Anastasia, standing up. "I'm going with you." said Thorin. "No. I want to walk alone." said Anastasia.

"To hell you're not!" snapped Thorin. "Fine. Walk with me then." snapped Anastasia. As they walked quietly for a while, Thorin spoken up. "I don't mean to ask this, Anastasia, this question could be personal. You're not on your monthly are you?" said Thorin. "Thorin Oakenshield! How dare you ask me that! That isn't any of your business! That only concerns me and me alone!" snapped Anastasia. "Ana, the reason I'm asking because when we bathed earlier, you were bleeding in a unusual spot, and it worried me." said Thorin. "Oh." said Anastasia softly, and her face turned bright red.

"Okay, if it worried you, yes." said Anastasia softly.

"Well that explains your mood swings then!" grumbled Thorin. Suddenly, they took a pause from walking for a minute. "Ana, you know I'm keeping you behind in Lake Town, because of your protection, you know that don't you?" said Thorin. "I know that, Thorin. And I'll be fine. I just hope I don't run into my ex-" began Anastasia. "Oh." said Thorin softly. "I don't want to run into my ex husband, Thorin. He nearly killed me once, and I don't want it to happen again." said Anastasia. Thorin sighed. "Don't worry, we'll come up with something." said Thorin.

"Is that all you're going to say? 'we'll come up with something'?! Are you serious? If you are so concerned about my safety, what about my well being around that arrogant son of a bitch who nearly killed me years ago?! Tell me that, Thorin!" yelled Anastasia. "Ana, you're doing it again." said Thorin. "I guess you don't want to listen, so I might as well just shut up." said Anastasia, and she walked away from Thorin, and she went back to the camp. "Why did I even bother?" complained Thorin, with a sigh.

Thorin shortly followed, and he sat in a distance away from Anastasia for a little while, knowing that she is in a foul mood. Thorin hoped she would settle down after a while.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

The next morning, the company made their journey to Beorn's home. Anastasia had remained quiet all day, the thought of having to remain behind in Lake Town, and caused her a lot of worry. She wouldn't feel safe there, because she knew her ex husband Dereth is still there, and she couldn't get the thought out of her mind. Of course, while the company took a small pause, Anastasia decided she would go for a walk alone(a big mistake, knowing she would get reprimanded later on it). As she walked, she saw a large dark form. She recognized it as a bear. Anastasia had no fear of animals, not even bears.

She thought maybe the bear was hungry and was searching for food. Suddenly, the bear noticed her, and slowly made his way to her. _Oh shit! Don't move, Ana. Don't move. You move, you'll frighten it! _Anastasia thought. The bear, now standing in front of her, looked at her. "Are you dwarf?" the bear asked. "Yes I am." Anastasia replied. "What you doing out here alone? Are you with a group?" the bear asked. "Yes, my name is Anastasia Firebeard and I'm with Thorin Oakenshield. You see, Gandalf is leading us to Beorn's house." said Anastasia. Suddenly the bear began to laugh. "Gandalf!" chuckled the bear.

"You know Gandalf?" asked Anastasia. "As a matter of fact I do. We been friends for years. An the home you are heading to, is my home!" grinned the bear. "YOU'RE BEORN!" exclaimed Anastasia, a slight smile appeared on her lips. "Yes, I am Beorn. I highly suggest you and your company make your way to my home immediately. The orcs are hunting you down, I will stop them. Hurry! Oh and another thing, you really shouldn't be walking out alone." the bear concluded. "Thanks for the tip, Beorn!" said Anastasia, as she walked back to the company. Anastasia was the first one to meet Beorn.

As she arrived back to the company, everyone looked at her. "Where were you, Miss Firebeard? You had us all worried!" said Gandalf. "You really shouldn't be walking out there alone, especially with orcs crawling about!" scowled Thorin. "Gandalf, I met him!" said Anastasia. "Met who?" asked Thorin. "Beorn, in his bear form. He told me to tell all of you, we must make haste to his home NOW. He has saw a pack of orcs and wargs coming our way. We must get going." said Anastasia. "Good idea." said Gandalf. "Lets MOVE NOW!" demanded Thorin.

And they followed Gandalf into a large field of flowers with large bees flying around. Anastasia looked in awe at the beauty of the property. They shortly entered a large gate, followed by a home standing in front of them, and they entered. Gandalf suggested to the company to rest and relax for the evening. Anastasia felt restless. She found the place quite fascinating, and she couldn't sleep. And she also missed Thorin being with her. Thorin and Anastasia had been avoiding each other for a while, and Anastasia blamed herself for it.

Anastasia sat, lighting a candle next to her, and she opened her journal and begin to write:

_**Its seven thirty p.m.**_

_**Sorry for not keeping up in a while, I've been busy. We have faced quite a few dangers since the quest, which is why I haven't been writing. Anyway, we have just arrived at Beorn's home, we're going to stay for at least a couple days. I'm feeling sad now because Thorin and I haven't been on speaking terms in a couple days, because of his opinion on wanting me to stay in Lake Town. I understand his concern, but I have concerns has well. My ex husband Dereth is there, and if he founds out that I'm in Lake Town, he would do whatever he can to find me and kill me. I'm in such a mess right now, I don't know what to do. I wish I could get Thorin to understand. I wish we could talk more.**_

_**I'm feeling lonely now more than ever. Even some of the dwarves, and Bilbo haven't been speaking to me much. I never done anything wrong. I don't know. Well, I'm going for now.**_

Anastasia finished her journal, and closed it, sitting it beside her on her bedroll. Anastasia could feel her own tear sliding down from her cheek. She couldn't figure out what she had done wrong. Does anyone care for her safety anymore? Pretty soon, she went into full grown sobbing. The sounds of her sobbing woke up Bilbo. Bilbo walked over to Anastasia. "Are you okay, Ana?" asked Bilbo. "I don't know if I'll be okay. Everyone hates me." said Anastasia. "What makes you think that? Nobody hates you, Ana." said the hobbit gently.

"Thorin hardly spoken a word to me since after our debate about keeping me in Lake Town. We have talked and debated for a couple days about it." said Anastasia. "Don't worry, Ana. He'll come around. You need to get your rest. You had a long day, we all did." said Bilbo. "I don't think I can sleep. I have a lot on my mind." said Anastasia. "Good night, Ana." said Bilbo. "Good night, Bilbo! Thank you!" said Anastasia. Not long after Bilbo went to sleep, Ana climbed into her bedroll. Suddenly, she felt presence near her, joining with her in her bedroll. She opened her eyes, and there was Thorin, laying beside her.

"Would you mind telling me why you're crying?" asked Thorin kindly. "How did you know I was crying?" asked Ana. "I can hear you." Thorin replied. "I just have a lot on my mind, that's all." Anastasia said. "There's more to it than that, Ana." said Thorin. "I wouldn't blame you for not speaking to me, Thorin. I apologize for being such a pain in the ass lately. You don't understand my ex husband. He would kill me if he saw me in Lake Town. Thorin, I beg of you to please let me go with you to the Mountain. I rather face the dragon than to deal with Dereth." said Anastasia.

"Anastasia, I will DEAL with Dereth. Don't worry. If I see him, I will make sure he'll stay away from you. And that's a promise." said Thorin. "You really mean that?" said Anastasia. Thorin smiled. "With all my heart." whispered Thorin, placing his hand on Anastasia's cheek. Thorin took Anastasia in his arms, Anastasia laid her head upon Thorin's chest. "No man or beast is going to lay a hand on you. And that's my promise to you, Ana." said Thorin, his face now close to hers, and he planted a long kiss on her lips.

The next morning, they ate breakfast with Beorn, and it was a nice pleasant breakfast. While Beorn, Gandalf and the dwarves talked, Anastasia played with Beorn's animals for a while.

Thorin watched in a amusement and amazement. "I didn't know Ana had a way with animals." said Beorn. "Neither do I!" grinned Thorin. "She used to live on a farm. Her father was a farmer and miner. It was rare of a dwarf farmer, but her father was one. He also worked in mines and forges." said Thorin. "You know Miss Firebeard well." said Beorn. "We knew each other for years." said Thorin. After breakfast, Kili went to practice his archery, followed by Kili. The other dwarves also went to train some more with their weapons. "Do you like music, Thorin Oakenshield?" asked Beorn, as Beorn, Thorin and Anastasia remained in the dining hall.

"Yes I do. Why?" said Thorin. "I like music myself, but I don't play any instruments. But I have instruments here, if you do play." said Beorn. Thorin smiled. "My companions and I all play musical instruments. I play the harp." said Thorin, smiling. "The instruments are in the back room of my home. If you feel the need of entertainment, that is where they are." said Beorn. "Thank you for the reminder, Beorn. I'll keep that in mind." smiled Thorin. Later, when evening came, and dinner had been served, Thorin and his companions went to the room where the musical instruments are located.

Thorin and the others shortly returned with instruments, and they gathered in the hall around a fire pit. They sat down cross legged on the floor. Anastasia had just entered the room when she saw Thorin, holding a small golden harp on his lap, plucking on it gently and tuning it. She also noticed the other dwarves had instruments as well. Fili was holding a fiddle, Kili hoped he would find another fiddle, but instead he picked up a guitar. Bofur and Bifur both had pipe whistles, Ori, Dori, Nori had clarinets. Balin chosen a cello, and Dwalin too. Anastasia smiled as she sat next to Thorin. Bilbo already had went to bed.

After the dwarves finished turning their instruments. Thorin begin to play on his harp, followed by the other dwarves on their instruments. The music sounded so beautiful, Anastasia felt in awe. It almost felt like she was back home in Ered Luin again. Hearing the music reminded her of the days where she once lived, but all that was in the past now. And it was time to look forward. After playing instrumentally for a while, Thorin begin to sing, in his deep baritone voice, followed by the other dwarves:

_**The wind was on the withered heath**_

_**But in the forest stirred no leaf**_

_**There shadows lay, by night and day**_

_**And dark things silent crept beneath.**_

_**The wind came down from mountains cold**_

_**And like a tide it roared and rolled**_

_**The branches groaned, the forest moaned**_

_**And leaves were laid upon the mould.**_

When Thorin struck a final chord on the harp, the song ended. Anastasia resting her head upon Thorin's shoulder, as he placed the instrument aside and he looked upon her. "You are tired, Ana!" whispered Thorin. "Yes." whispered Anastasia. Thorin smiled, and he drew Anastasia in his arms, placing her head gently on his broad chest. "You can rest on me." whispered Thorin, kissing her gently on the lips. "Thorin, I love you." whispered Anastasia. "I love you too, my heart." Thorin replied, gently stroking Anastasia's hair.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

The next morning, Gandalf and the dwarves discussed their plans of departing. The idea of entering Mirkwood, scared Anastasia. She didn't like the idea at all, especially the thought of dealing with the fury of Thorin and the elves. She wouldn't blame him. It was her own fury that she was worried about. She helped Thorin calling for their help years ago, and when the wood elves walked away, it angered her as well, and it broken her heart. "Must we have to go in there?" asked Anastasia. "Do we have a choice?" Thorin replied. "No." said Anastasia softly.

"Thorin, I have a very foul temper. I'm afraid if one little thing will be said to me in there, I will-!" began Anastasia. "Ana, you don't say a word. You let us do the talking. Understand?" said Thorin, firmly and gently. "I understand." said Anastasia. "If if just once that dumb elf king says any wrong to you, he will get it." snarled Thorin. After everyone packed their belongings, they made their departure of Beorn's home. Several days had passed, they arrived at the entrance of Mirkwood. "Mahal, I dread this place." said Anastasia softly. "Its time to release the ponies." said Gandalf.

After Thorin and the others unpacked their belongings from the ponies, Gandalf turned to them. "I will be going as well. Don't worry, I will meet up with you later." said the wizard. "You aren't really going to go now are you?" exclaimed Anastasia. "Ana, you will be fine. All of you. Like I said before I will join up with you later." said Gandalf. "Fine. Be on your way then. We have dealt with danger on our own, we can do it again!" scowled Thorin. Not long after Gandalf left, the company entered the forest.

"Keep close to me, Ana." insisted Thorin. "I will." replied Anastasia. Already the dwarf woman felt shivers up her spine as they continued to walk further into the forest. The further they walked, Anastasia took noticed that Bilbo was acting quite strangely. She didn't know what to make of it. "Bilbo!" called out Anastasia. But Bilbo ignored her. As Bilbo heard his name being called, the voice sounded muffled out and dark. "BILBO! Answer me!" snapped Anastasia. Thorin looked at Anastasia. "Is he okay?" asked Thorin. "I don't know. He's acting weird." said Anastasia.

"Mister Baggins, we need your assistance immediately!" demanded Thorin. Finally Bilbo came back, and he turned to Thorin. "Yes, Thorin?" said Bilbo.

"Climb up into the trees and see how much longer this forest continues." said Thorin. Bilbo nodded and he climbed the tree. As Bilbo reached the top of the tree, he couldn't believe how beautiful everything looked at the top. He seen many butterflies flying around him and the trees. Bilbo smiled. A breath of fresh air at last. "I see the Mountain. We're getting close!" said Bilbo. Bilbo then leaned forward, calling for Thorin. "THORIN! I found something!" called out Bilbo. But there was no answer. "Thorin?" called out Bilbo again, a few minutes later.

Shortly, Bilbo climbed down from the tree, and noticed Thorin, Anastasia and the entire company missing. Suddenly, he heard a loud scream. "BILBO HELP US!" shrieked the voice. It was Anastasia's. He noticed she was tied up in a web, as well as Thorin and the other dwarves. Bilbo quickly ran to them and freed them from the webs. "I hate spiders. I hate them!" yelled Anastasia. Anastasia turned to Bilbo and smiled. "Thank you!" said Anastasia. "You're welcome-LOOK OUT!" cried out Bilbo. Everyone turned around, and a group of spiders attacked them. And the battle against the spiders begin.

Even Bilbo fought them as well. Suddenly, the company realized they weren't alone fighting off the spiders. Anastasia saw two elves coming forth. One elf a female with red hair.

And another elf, a blonde haired male, and he aimed his bow at the dwarves, after finishing off the last of the spiders. "Don't make me have to kill you, dwarf!" demanded Legolas. "Legolas!" the red headed elf spoke in elven. The elf prince turned to the red haired elf. "Shall we take them to our father, Tauriel?" asked Legolas. Tauriel nodded. Anastasia had nothing to say, and she hated to be far apart from Thorin. Anastasia took notice that Kili kept looking at Tauriel. "Oh brother." said Anastasia loudly. "Why do you say that?" asked Tauriel. "I would say it, but you will laugh. A certain member of my company-well he's looking at you. Luckily Thorin has not noticed." said Anastasia.

Tauriel chuckled. "He finds me rather pretty. Are you and the leading dwarf courting? I see you are wearing the braids of dwarf courtship." said Tauriel. "Yes. We've been courting for years. I first met Thorin years ago, and I knew his family well." said Anastasia. "Something is troubling you, Miss Firebeard. You seem to have a lot on your mind!" said Tauriel. "Worried of my future, worried of Thorin's future. I'm worried of everyone's future." said Anastasia softly. "I see where you are coming from that." said Tauriel sadly. "I wish the world could be a peace again, just like many years ago before Smaug's first attack. I've been keeping this to myself for years, even Thorin doesn't know my true thoughts." said Anastasia.

"What are your true thoughts?" said Tauriel. "Well, I wish he could be a little more nicer to the elves-I mean, yes what happened years ago was despicable, but that was years ago." said Anastasia. "Our King should've helped them. Although I was rarely around then, but I was told about it and it angered me. Many children and women lost that day, Our King should've helped. I don't necessarily agree on some of my King's decisions anymore." said Tauriel. "Oh?" said Anastasia. "He knows of Thorin's quest." said Tauriel. "Elves are good mind readers." said Anastasia. Tauriel chuckled. "Yes, that they are." said the elf captain.

Shortly, they arrived in the palace, and found themselves standing in front of King Thranduil. Already, Anastasia didn't like him. But she bit her tongue, before deciding to go off on him. "I'm glad you're behaving yourself, Ana." whispered Thorin. "Make sure they don't separate us." whispered Anastasia. "I'm sure they won't. Not on my watch!" Thorin whispered back. Then, the Elf King and Thorin begin their conversation, and it was quite heated. This was the first time she saw Thorin venting, releasing all the emotions like he did out on the Elf King.

She could hope he would feel a bit better after the venting. Thranduil's final words to the dwarf was quite harsh, and Anastasia came close of shouting back, but she reminded silent. Luckily, it was Tauriel who took Anastasia to the dungeons. "Can I be with Thorin, please?" asked Anastasia. Tauriel grinned. "That's where I'm taking you." said Tauriel. "Thank you." said Anastasia. Once they arrived in front of Thorin's cell, Anastasia entered and sat with him. Thorin had remained silent for a while. "At least we're not separated this time." said Anastasia. "That's one good thing coming from all of this." said Thorin, looking at Anastasia, a slight smile appeared on his lips, and he took Anastasia into his arms.

"You behaved well out there." said Thorin. "Thank you, Thorin. But there were a few moments I came really close of mouthing him off, but I kept my temper in check." said Anastasia. The two remained silent for a little bit. "Thorin, do you feel a little better after all that venting earlier?" asked Anastasia. Thorin looked at Anastasia, raising his eyebrow. "Why do you ask me that?" said Thorin. "Well, the way you went off on him, I was quite impressed. I thought to myself that you would probably felt better from the bottled up emotions being released like that." said Anastasia. Thorin laughed.

"If you must know, yes I feel better. I'm glad the day came I went off on that tree shagger. I wish I could just slice his tongue out." said Thorin. "Thorin." said Anastasia.

"Yes, Ana?" said Thorin. "It's nothing." said Anastasia. Meanwhile, in a few cells not too far from Thorin and Anastasia's, Kili sat and looked at a small rock his mother gave him, and he played around with it out of boredom. Tauriel was making her rounds, serving dinner for the prisoners, and she watched the young dwarf in amusement. When Kili noticed the Elf Captain standing there, he smiled at her. "What are you doing?" asked Tauriel. "See this rock? This is a magic rock, and it can plant bad curses on anyone who touches it!" snickered Kili. Tauriel gazed at the dwarf, almost believing the dwarf for a moment.

Suddenly Kili laughed. "No, no! I was just kidding. There is no magic in this rock. This was a charm my mother gave me. My name is engraved on it. Fili's got one too. We promised our mother we will be safe." said Kili. Tauriel smiled. "Do you miss your mother?" asked Tauriel. Kili bowed his head. "Very much. We think of her every day. Someday, when we have reclaimed Erebor, she will join us." said Kili. The Elf Captain and Kili sat in silence for a while. Suddenly they heard music and singing coming from a distance. "Are you having a party?" asked Kili.

"Yes, its called The Feast of the White Star Light." explained Tauriel.

"What is that?" asked Kili. Tauriel smiled and she explained the story to Kili. Kili felt in awe and amazement as Tauriel told her tale. Meanwhile, Thorin was sleeping, Anastasia remained awake, and she overheard the conversation between Tauriel and Kili. Anastasia tried not to laugh as she listened. She knew right on the dot that Kili is in love-with Tauriel. Anastasia quickly took out her journal, and she begin to write:

_**8:30 p.m.**_

_**Well its eight thirty, we are in the dungeon cells of King Thranduil unfortunately. But some strange and amazing occurrences are going on with a certain member of our company. Kili. Kili is in love with the Elf Captain Tauriel. Tauriel is a really nice elf, and she's quite different. There is something about her that I really like. Already we're friends. I do believe she is wanting to help us, but I better keep that thought to myself, because Thorin would not like that at all. Well this is good night until next time. **_

Anastasia closed her journal for the night, and she laid down in Thorin's lap, and she fell into deep slumber.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Days went by, Thorin and Anastasia hoped they would get out of there. It was one day, their hopes came true, when Bilbo arrived. "Thorin! Anastasia! I'm here! I'm getting all of you out of here!" whispered Bilbo. "Bilbo! You have a plan?" said Thorin. "Yes, come! Follow me!" said Bilbo, unlocking their cell door. Already the rest of the company was already released from their cells. They followed Bilbo down into the wine cellar. And they see a bunch of barrels in front of them. "Is this your plan of escape?" asked Bofur. "Well, it's the only plan. Unless you want to continue to be locked up in the dungeons." spoken up Bilbo.

"Everyone into the barrels! NOW!" demanded Thorin. Thorin and Anastasia climbed into their barrel. Shortly, Bilbo pulled the lever and the barrels fell into the water. As they landed, Anastasia and Thorin looked at each other. "This is not one way to travel, but I must give Bilbo credit, it is a good escape plan." said Thorin. Anastasia laughed. "As long as one of us don't get sea sick." said Anastasia. Thorin laughed. "Me? Sea sick? I never get sea sickness." said Thorin. Anastasia snorted. "Why did you snort?" said Thorin. "It's nothing, Thorin." said Anastasia.

As their barrel journey continued, they noticed a bridge and a gate ahead of them. _"Shit! We've been followed!" _shouted Thorin in dwarven language. Anastasia turned, and saw a group of elves getting ready to close the gate, but it wasn't the elves that was the problem, they also saw Orcs. "Damn it." scowled Anastasia. Anastasia looked at Thorin. "Its okay. We'll be out of this." said Thorin. "What in the hell is he doing?" cried out Anastasia, noticing Kili climbing out of the barrel. Thorin turned and saw Kili climbing up to the lever so he could open the gate. "KILI!" shouted Thorin.

Kili opened the gate, but suddenly, Kili had been struck twice in the leg with two orc arrows. The young dwarf yelped, and Tauriel leapt down from her post fighting off the orcs attacking Kili. Still feeling strength in him, Kili jumped back in the barrel, still feeling the pain in the leg. "Thorin, Kili's been shot." said Anastasia softly. "Damn that idiot." scowled Thorin. "Excuse me? Why are you calling him an idiot? If it wasn't for him, we would've been trapped!" snapped Anastasia. Thorin glared at her. "How dare you tell me how to raise my nephews! This discussion is over!" barked Thorin.

"Fine!" snapped Anastasia. "Fine!" shouted Anastasia. Two hours later, they made land. Thorin and Anastasia helped the others out of the barrels, especially with Kili, who's already injured. "Kili, that doesn't look so good." said Anastasia softly. "I'm fine, Ana. It's just a scratch." said Kili. _"Bull shit, don't you lie to me, Kili, son of Dis!" _Anastasia snapped firmly at the young dwarf. Kili looked at Anastasia in surprised. He had never heard Anastasia speaking to him in this manner before. "Miss Firebeard, I am fine." said Kili. Anastasia rolled her eyes. "Thorin! Take a look at his injury, and tell him that he's not fine!" snapped Anastasia.

Thorin and Oin both looked at Kili's leg. "Orc poison. Its effecting him." said Oin. Kili scowled. "Our next move is to Lake Town." said Thorin. Suddenly, a man with dark hair stood over the company, aiming his bow at them. "Great, this is the last thing we need." scowled Anastasia. Balin spoke on the behalf of the company. "Our companions is injured, and we are in need of supplies, food and weapons. I will pay you for the ride into Lake Town." said Balin. Balin recognized the man. It was Bard, son of Girion. Balin knew his father well.

Bard agreed to allow them on his boat and taking them to Lake Town. Anastasia at first didn't like the man, but the more she heard of his story, she understood him. Which made her think more of her future, Thorin's future, and everyone else's for that matter.

But Anastasia remained silent during the boat ride, since her and Thorin got into another argument during the barrel ride, and they had not spoken since. And it made her sad. All of sudden, Thorin's feelings towards his nephew has gotten cold, almost distant, and she couldn't understand why. Anastasia tried her best to hide her tears, as she began to weep silently. She hoped no one would notice her. But unfortunately, Balin noticed Anastasia's silence, and he walked over to her. "Ana, why are you sad?" asked the older dwarf.

"Sometimes I cannot figure out your leader, Balin." said Anastasia. "Why do you say that?" said Balin gently. "Because, he called Kili an idiot when he climbed out of the barrels earlier, to open the gate that was closed. Kili was only trying to help, Balin. If it wasn't for Kili, we would've been stuck." said Anastasia. "Oh, yes. I wasn't too thrilled hearing Thorin saying that." said Balin softly. "What's happening to him, Balin? Thorin has changed so much." said Anastasia sadly. "Lassie, I don't know how to break this to you, but I fear something terrible is going to happen, once we get to closer to the mountain. Especially to Thorin." said Balin.

"Don't tell me he's going to be effected by the 'Sickness'!" said Anastasia. Balin bowed his head sadly. "I'm afraid so, Ana." said Balin.

"Is there a way of distracting Thorin from getting it?" asked Anastasia. "I don't know, Ana." said Balin. "Maybe I can find a way of distracting him." said Anastasia. "But Ana, remember what Thorin said? You're staying in Lake Town. You are injured too." said Balin. "Balin, I have to join you guys. If I didn't come along, things are not going to look so good. I have to come." protested Anastasia. "Ana, you cannot disobey Thorin's orders, you know that." said Balin. "Well I'm afraid I have to." scowled Anastasia. "Ana, you have to stay." said Balin.

And the discussion ended. Anastasia realized that Bard had to sneak the dwarves into the town, so the townspeople wouldn't know their identity. Once they arrived in Bard's home, they settled. Bard provided them with fresh clothing, supplies and weapons. As for the weapons however, the dwarves didn't seem to pleased. "You call these weapons? We're blacksmiths for Durin's sake. We can make weapons ten times better than these!" snapped Bofur. And the others agreed.

Anastasia rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh at Bofur's remark. Anastasia felt tired, and she retreated to her room. She sat alone. Her heart sank. She didn't understand why she is feeling miserable, but she felt miserable and sad, and full of worry.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?" asked Anastasia. "Its me! Thorin!" said the deep voice behind the door. "Come in." said Anastasia softly. "Supper is ready, Come and join us." said Thorin gently. "I'm not really all that hungry, Thorin." said Anastasia softly. "Ana, you need to eat. You haven't eaten since the dungeon cells." said Thorin. "I said I'm not hungry okay?" said Anastasia. "Ana, you're not still upset at me are you?" asked Thorin sitting down next to Anastasia on the bed. "I don't know. It all depends if you're still upset at me." said Anastasia.

"Not anymore. It was only for a brief moment, and I apologize for snapping at you. I was a little harsh about Kili, and I have a right to worry. He's my youngest nephew. If I lost him, I- I don't know what I'll do. I'm considering that I'm going to leave him behind here too." said Thorin. "So I guess I have to stay behind as well?" asked Anastasia. "Yes. You and Kili are both injured, and you can help Kili too with his injuries." said Thorin. "Thorin-I!" began Anastasia. "What are you about to stay, Ana?" asked Thorin.

"Nothing." said Anastasia. "Ana, you said that word way too many times. What is really on your mind? I need to know." said Thorin firmly.

"Thorin, I don't want to see you fail this quest. I'm concerned you will fall under the sickness just like your grandfather, and I don't want to see that happen. I don't want to lose you, Thorin Oakenshield. You have to let me come with you to the mountain." said Anastasia. "Ana, let me inform you, I'm not like my grandfather-nothing bad is going to happen to me, and nothing will! You understand?" said Thorin firmly. _Why does he sound like he's repeating himself for? He has said this many, many times before, and its getting old, _Anastasia thought.

"Thorin, you have said those words one too many times and I'm tired of hearing it. I'm not passing judgment on you, Thorin, but your skills in judgment are quite poor. Something you lack of!" said Anastasia firmly. "Anastasia Firebeard, how dare you say that about me? I do not lack of poor judgment, mind you! I'm sorry, this discussion is over!" snapped Thorin. Anastasia felt like she wanted to slap him. Anastasia began tired of arguing with him about the same subject. "I'm tired of arguing. Just leave. I'm not even hungry. Tell the others I'm in bed." said Anastasia.

Thorin walked out of Anastasia's room, slamming the door behind her. As he approached the dinner table, he was fuming.

"Why did I ever allow that blasted woman to join us on our journey? All she ever done is gripe to me about my judgment!" snarled Thorin, and he sat down. The entire company remained quiet. Balin agreed with Anastasia's opinions, and she was right. But Balin was quite afraid to tell Thorin himself he agreed with her opinions. But finally, he let go of his fear, and he spoken. "Don't get angry with me Thorin, but Miss Firebeard is right. Your judgment is landed us in a few messes here of late." said Thorin.

"Oh? So now I'm to blame of our imprisonment in Mirkwood? I'm to blame for the Goblin captivity? What else are you going to blame me for next?" snapped Thorin. "Thorin-!" began Balin. "I need to go for a walk." said Thorin, and he left. "Good. He needs to cool his ass down." growled Dwalin. Meanwhile, Anastasia remained in her room weeping heavily. She felt like she lost Thorin for good this time, for sure. Now, she knew that Thorin would speak to her again. And now the choice of staying in Lake Town was for the best, and she decided to stay. If she continued to go, her and Thorin would do nothing but argue along the way.

There was a knock on the door. "Thorin go away. I'm in no mood to talk." snapped Anastasia. "Its me, Fili!" said Fili, behind the door. "Oh, Fili! Do come in!" called out Anastasia.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"Ana, you've been crying?" asked Fili, gently. "N-no." stammered Anastasia. "Anastasia-you've been crying, I can tell." said Fili firmly. "Yes, I've been crying. I don't think my heart can take this anymore. I have to return to Ered Luin." said Anastasia. "Ana, you don't mean-!" protested Fili. "Fili, I lost him. I tried everything. I don't feel wanted here, I'm going back. Your Uncle and I done nothing but argue since we left Mirkwood. Thorin doesn't want to listen to any of my concerns. And if he doesn't want to listen to me, there's no point of me being here." said Anastasia.

"But, Ana. You came all this way. You cannot leave. You have to stay and help us! My brother is injured! He could possibly die! And you, Ana, your shoulder is still broken! There is no way you can make it in the wild alone with a broken shoulder, especially with orcs crawling about. Ana, you really have to stay." said Fili. "I can't, Fili." said Anastasia. "Ana, we care about you. Although Thorin isn't showing it much, but he cares about you too. You think you're worried of him too? I'm worried of my Uncle a lot myself. I don't agree with any of the decisions he makes!" said Fili.

Anastasia sat quietly. "I'm not sure if Thorin loves me or not. Not the way he's been acting here lately." said Anastasia sadly. "Ana, of course he loves you. He's got a lot on his mind, we are so close of getting to our home! OUR HOME, Ana." said Fili. "I wish he could prove that he still loves me." said Anastasia. "Maybe I'll try and get him to come around." said Fili. "Fili, don't! Please!" begged Anastasia. But Fili already left Anastasia's room. Anastasia finally couldn't take it anymore. Her stomach growled with hunger, and she decided to join the others for supper.

"Ha! Look who finally joined us!" beamed Bofur. Anastasia noticed Thorin sitting at the table already, who been back from his short walk from earlier. Anastasia realized the only open place to sit was next to Thorin, and she walked over and sat down, and began to eat. The entire company noticed the tension between Anastasia and Thorin. Anastasia bowed her head, she pushed her plate away. "I'm not hungry. I'm going back to my room." said Anastasia quietly. "Ana, come back." said Thorin. Anastasia turned around. "Please sit back down." said Thorin gently. Anastasia slowly walked back to the table, and she sat down.

"Why do you think I don't love you no more?" asked Thorin softly.

Anastasia looked into Thorin's eyes. "Where did you hear this from?" asked Anastasia. "Fili told me when I spoken to you earlier. Why are you thinking that I don't love you? What has possessed you to think like that?" asked Thorin. "I don't know. Can we talk about this alone please?" asked Anastasia. "Okay. Come, lets retreat to our room." said Thorin, and they went to the bedroom, closing the door behind them. "I don't know why I'm thinking that way Thorin. Its just the way we've been acting towards each other. I wish we can end our fighting." said Anastasia.

"Is that what this is all about? You really think I stopped loving you because of the arguments we've having? Ana, listen. Just because we had a few small fights, that doesn't mean I stopped loving you! Ana, I love you, I will always love you! Nothing is going to change that." said Thorin, placing his hand gently on Anastasia's cheek. "You really still love me then?" asked Anastasia. "Of course I do, Ana." whispered Thorin, and he drew Anastasia into his arms, holding her close to his chest. As Thorin held her, he began to hum softly to himself. His deep voice, rumbling in her ears.

It wasn't too long, that Anastasia slowly drifted off to sleep in Thorin's arms.

Thorin smiled as he laid Anastasia gently in the bed, and he climbed in with her. The next morning, Anastasia woke up in a better mood, since her and Thorin had smoothed things out the night before, but things weren't looking so good for Kili unfortunately and for the company. Apparently word spread over town of the dwarves arrival, and their true identity, and the guards came, bringing them forward to the Master. "I cannot believe this. If this is the way we should be treated, we can just turn back and return to Ered Luin." growled Anastasia. "Shh." hissed Dwalin.

Thorin and the Master spoke together, and Thorin begin his speech to the townspeople. Anastasia smiled, feeling proud of the way he is talking to the townspeople, until Bard decided to cut in and ruined the moment, which angered Anastasia, and she stood and faced him. "You think you're the only ones that suffered? Listen here, pal! Our people suffered too! Okay? I understand your people lost a lot in the past, but we lost a lot too! There is no reason for you to take it out on Thorin, when he's trying to do the right thing!" snapped Anastasia. Thorin smiled and the Master nodded.

Anastasia looked at Bard and whispered.

"The right thing to do right now Bard is look after your people. If the dragon wakens, you kill him. Yes, your father before you tried, but let me tell you something, don't give up. You can slay this dragon. We have faith in you. As for Thorin, he has every right to enter that mountain. They want their home back. Unless you rather see a large group of dwarves remaining homeless satisfies you." said Anastasia. Bard remained silent, and amazed at her words. It even amazed Thorin and the others as well. "Just be careful. All of you." said Bard. Then he looked at Anastasia. "And what of you, Miss Firebeard? Will you be going with them?" asked Bard.

"Unfortunately I cannot because of my injuries. I have to stay behind too, and look after Thorin's nephew Kili, who's also injured. He's not doing well, I'm afraid." said Anastasia. Suddenly, a male voice was heard in the crowd. "Well, well, well! Look who's decided to come home?" snickered the man, approached Anastasia. "Oh no!" cried out Anastasia, backing away. She recognized who the man was. It was her ex husband, Dereth. "Oh, I see you haven't met one of my guards. This is Dereth, he works for us." said the Master. "You mean to tell me you allow this ass hole to work for you?!" shouted Anastasia.

Thorin stepped beside her.

"Ana needs her rest, we should be taking her back to the house. Come Ana." said Thorin. "No! You two should stay right where you are! I was not finished with you, Ana then. And I'm not finished now!" yelled Dereth, angrily approaching her. Thorin stepped in front of Anastasia. "You even lay one hand on her, I swear I will cut your throat!" yelled Thorin. The Master quickly came down and broken up the quarrel. "What is the meaning of this?" demanded the Master. "Listen Master, I used to be married to this man here, and he had done me nothing but wrong when I married him. I dissolved our marriage because he has threatened to kill me twice. And nearly did in Ered Luin." said Anastasia.

"Is this true, Dereth?" said Bard, glaring at the man. "She's a liar! She's making it all up!" yelled Dereth. "No, she's not a liar! I was there when I saw you hit her!" yelled Thorin. The man's face turned pale and glared at Thorin. "So it is true that you have hit a woman and threaten to kill her?" said the Master. "Yes! What does it matter? It happened along time ago!" yelled Dereth. "It does matter. She's woman, and no matter what race she is, you have no right of using violence on her. With the history you just told me, I dismiss you from your duties as guard, and you are permanently banished from Lake Town. Go back and leave our land immediately!" The Master ordered.

"What are you going to do about it? What happens if I don't?" shot back Dereth. Bard and Thorin approached the man. "The both of us, will make you leave!" shouted Bard. Dereth then bolted from them. Anastasia sighed. "Miss Firebeard, I apologize for what just happened. I didn't know." said the Master. "Well now you do." said Anastasia, and she turned to Thorin and Bard. "Thank you both for sending that idiot away." said Anastasia. "You're welcome, Miss Firebeard!" said Bard. "Anything for you, my heart." whispered Thorin, taking Anastasia's hands.

The Master smiled at them. "Tomorrow will be a festival day. Tomorrow we will make your departure special." announced the Master. "How special?" whispered Dwalin. Thorin chuckled. "We'll find out." said Thorin. Later, when everyone returned to Bard's home, Kili's condition had worsened. "Oh, dear. His condition has worsened, Thorin." said Anastasia sadly. "We have no other choice now but to keep him here, until he recovers." said Thorin. "You don't seem all too worried Thorin." said Anastasia. "Of course I'm worried." said Thorin, sharply. "I can tell by the look in your eyes you're not." said Anastasia.

"Ana, this isn't a time to pick a fight with me." said Thorin.

"Thorin, I'm speaking my opinion here. Your nephew is badly hurt. You could at least-never mind. I'll stop before I go ahead." said Anastasia. "Thank you." said Thorin. The next morning, Thorin and company prepared to depart. As everyone climbed into the boat, Fili stopped. Anastasia was also there, to watch them to leave. "Fili, are you going to climb in, or are you going to stand there?" asked Thorin. "Uncle, I'm staying behind with Kili." said Fili. "Fili-you're my heir-" began Thorin. "And he's my brother, and I'm not going to leave his side." said Fili.

Suddenly, Thorin said something that angered Anastasia, and Fili too. She couldn't believe he said this about his own flesh and blood. Anastasia slapped Thorin in the face. "How dare you speak of your nephew this way? Do you have any idea how bad off he is right now? Do you at least care?!" shouted Anastasia. "Of course I care!" snapped Thorin, hotly. "Why do I bother talk to you, when you don't listen?" said Anastasia. "Ana, this is no way of saying goodbye. You could be a bit more nicer." scowled Thorin. "And you could be a bit more concerned of your nephew too. Don't worry, I'll look after him." said Anastasia. Thorin walked away, climbing into the boat, without a word to Anastasia.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Anastasia sadly went back inside the house, her heart sinking. She did not receive a kiss, nor any loving words for Thorin before he left. As she entered, Bard's oldest daughter had just finished supper. "Is there something wrong, lassie?" asked Bofur gently. "I'm fine, Bofur." said Anastasia. "Uncle and Ana got into it again. I thought I was going to get in one with him. Bofur, he's changed since we arrived here, and I cannot make it out why Uncle Thorin's behaving the way he is." said Fili. "I noticed the change. He changed since we arrived in Mirkwood." said Bofur, sadly.

"How's Kili holding up?" asked Anastasia. "Not well. He has two seizures." said Fili. "He's going into another one now!" cried out Bofur. "Bofur, go find some kings foil! Immediately! Fili! Boil some water, Oin, bring towels!" Anastasia ordered them. Bofur quickly left the house. But no sooner Bofur had left, he saw that trouble is coming. Bofur quickly grabbed the Kings foil, and no sooner as he quickly returned to the house, he dropped the plant, after an orc knocked him out. Tauriel quickly jumped out, and killed three or four orcs. Suddenly, the orcs began to raid Bard's home.

"We're under attack! Ladies! Underneath the table! NOW!" ordered Fili to Anastasia, and Bard's daughters. "Those stupid orcs!" yelled Anastasia, as she climbed underneath the table. She wanted to fight so badly, but she couldn't. Her shoulder was broken. Her injury. She felt useless now that she wouldn't be able to fight. Tauriel quickly came in the house helping Fili and Oin fighting off the orcs in the house. "FILI!" cried out Anastasia as she peeked underneath the table, and she saw Kili going into another seizure. "Its Kili!" cried out Anastasia. Fili ran to him.

"I found the kings foil. Here, I will help. Bring me the water, Master Fili!" said Tauriel. Fili nodded. Anastasia and Bard's daughters climbed out of the table after everything was cleared, and they watched Tauriel began her healing on Kili. Bofur shortly came too, and came in, and watched the elf begin her work. Legolas stood and watched. He bowed his head. He looked upon the dwarves, and in back of his mind, he felt sorry for them. "Legolas?" said Anastasia. "Oh hi, Miss Firebeard." said Legolas. "Legolas wait, stay. You don't have to go." said Anastasia. "I must go. Father would throw a fit if I don't return." said Legolas.

"Go ahead and return home, Legolas. Don't expect me to return. You tell your father I will be leaving Mirkwood. I resign from duties as Captain of the Guard." said Tauriel. "Tauriel! You really don't mean-!" protested Legolas. "You heard me, Legolas!" snapped Tauriel. "Yes, Tauriel." said Legolas, and he left. "You really didn't have to do that, Captain Tauriel." said Fili. "Fili, your brother is ill, seriously ill. We need to bring him back, if he wants to see Erebor reclaimed. Now lets continue." said Tauriel.

As Tauriel continued her healing, she chanted as well. "I never seen anything like this before." said Oin softly in awe. "Me too. Its-its beautiful." said Bofur. Anastasia smiled. _Thorin, you really owe the elves on this one, _Anastasia thought. After an hour or so working on Kili, to everyone's surprise, the color of Kili's features came back to him, and signs of life and strength returned, to everyone's delight. Some of the words Kili spoken to Tauriel, Anastasia could not help but laugh. She knew he was smitten with Tauriel. "You saved me. Captain Tauriel. I owe you!" whispered Kili, taking the elf's hand, kissing it. "We need to place you in a proper bed." said Tauriel.

Tauriel nodded to Fili. "Fili, carry your brother to bed." said Tauriel. Fili nodded.

"Just letting you know, I need some company up here!" called out Kili. Fili laughed. "You will have company. Tauriel, Anastasia and I will be with you." said Fili, grinning. "I am glad you are here, Fili." said Kili. "Me too, brother. Me too." said Fili, as he gently laid his brother on the bed, and covered him up. Anastasia, Tauriel and Fili sat in chairs that were in the room. Anastasia remained silent, still looking rather sad. "Miss Firebeard, are you okay?" asked Tauriel. "I miss Thorin. Thorin and I didn't part well today." said Anastasia sadly. "I am sorry to hear that, Miss Firebeard." said Tauriel.

Fili told the story. When Kili heard his, he quickly sat up. "He didn't really say that did he?!" snapped Kili angry. Fili smacked his palm to his head. "I should've never said anything." grumbled the blonde dwarf. "Tell me, Fili! Did he really say those words?" said Kili. "Kili, you know our Uncle. He probably never meant to say it." said Fili, but Fili knew that Thorin meant it, and tried to hold that back. Kili laid back. "That's what I thought." said Kili sadly. "I can't take this anymore." said Anastasia, standing up. "Ana, what are you doing?" asked Fili. "I'm going to Thorin." said Anastasia. "No, Ana! Don't! Have you lost your mind?!" snapped Fili.

"You and Tauriel are here to take care of Kili. I need Thorin, I miss him. I must go to him. Besides that, he needs someone to distract him from the gold sickness. And the only person who could do that would be me." said Anastasia, packing her belongings. "Miss Firebeard, do be careful. There maybe orcs still crawling out there. Just try not to be seen." said Tauriel. "Where's Bard?" asked Kili. "We haven't seen him in a while. I hope nothing has happened to him. Fili, look after your brother, while I look for Bard. Miss Firebeard, good luck on your journey." said Tauriel, and both women hugged.

Fili looked at Anastasia. "Please be careful, and like Tauriel said, try not to be seen. And if you see Uncle Thorin, tell him Kili is okay. We will send messages as much as we can. Farewell for now, Miss Firebeard." Fili concluded in dwarven language, and he hugged Anastasia. "Good bye, Ana! Give our Uncle our love!" called out Kili. "I will!" said Anastasia. She really hated to leave Fili and Kili behind, but she really wanted to see Thorin. She felt like a part of her was ripped away from her, and she had to go see him.

Anastasia made her way to some boats, and she climbed in one boat, and she began to leave. Luckily no one had seen her, as she made her journey to the Lonely Mountain.

Anastasia smiled in content as she made her way to the Mountain, happy that she wasn't discovered by orcs or men, or the Master. When she arrived on land, she grabbed her belongings making her way up to the Mountain. When she arrived on the top, she noticed the side door was already closed. _Damn it! There has to be another way in, _Anastasia thought, as she continued to explore the mountain finding another way in. Suddenly, she found the mountain shake. _Oh shit! The dragon is awake! _Anastasia thought.

Anastasia held her axe close to her as she continued to explore. She finally discovered an opening, luckily she would fit in. She climbed into the opening and crawled down into the tunnel, which led her to the mines below. Once she arrived in the mines, she saw Thorin and the rest of the company, running. But she couldn't make out who they were running from. Suddenly a large red creature followed, and she instantly recognized it was Smaug the Dragon. _Dragon or no dragon, I'm going to be with Thorin, I'm not afraid of this beast! _Anastasia thought, as she continued further into the mines.

Thorin and the others were busy fueling up flames of trying to kill the dragon with fire. She couldn't believe she is seeing this. _You cannot kill a dragon with fire, you idiots! _

Anastasia thought. She wished she could a way of distracting the dragon. Finally she decided to muster up her courage and began her work. "Hey! You fat over grown lousy excuse of a lizard! Over here!" shouted Anastasia, as she stood holding her axe in hand. She looked above her and saw a train car above her, and it gave her an idea. Suddenly the dragon turned his attention to Anastasia. Thorin and Balin looked at each other. "That can't be-No! It can't be who I think it is!" gasped Thorin. "What is she doing here? Has she lost her mind?!" cried out Gloin.

Suddenly, Anastasia took her axe and cut the rope that was holding the train car up, and the cart fell on top of the dragon's head, and Smaug roared. "Oh shit. That didn't work." scowled Anastasia, as she bolted towards Thorin and the others. Thorin grabbed Anastasia gently, pulling her close to him. "Once the dragon is out of here, we're going to talk!" hissed Thorin. On the last final moment of Thorin facing the dragon, Smaug glared at him. "Its time for me to pay Lake Town a little visit!" sneered Smaug. "OH NO! FILI! KILI!" moaned Anastasia, bowing her head.

Suddenly the dragon lifted his wings, and leaves the mountain.

Bilbo stood there, watching as Smaug made his way into Lake Town. "What have we done?" said Bilbo softly. Bilbo turned and went back inside. He could hear Thorin's loud voice reprimanding Anastasia. "What were you thinking, Ana?! Smaug would've killed you on the spot!" shouted Thorin. "Thorin, I couldn't be away from you too long. I missed you. And the way we parted at the Lake, was not how I wanted to turn out!" yelled Anastasia, tears streaming down her face. "That is no excuse for you to be here, Anastasia." scowled Thorin.

And he approached Anastasia, staring at her. Anastasia could tell his eyes didn't not look the same as they were before Mirkwood or Lake Town. She noticed Thorin isn't the same Thorin she knew in Ered Luin. Her heart sank seeing him like this. "Thorin-you've changed. And not for the better." said Anastasia sadly. "I have not changed." said Thorin icily, as he still kept looking at her. "Thorin, you're scaring me. Put your sword away." said Anastasia backing away. "Unless you return to Lake Town, I will." said Thorin darkly. "Thorin, stop it!" Balin demanded. But Thorin ignored Anastasia.

"Thorin, don't fall under it! NOT NOW!" screamed Anastasia. But Thorin ignored her. "Thorin, don't tell me you've forgotten Anastasia." said Balin.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"I cannot take this anymore!" screamed Anastasia, and she threw a punch at Thorin. "Ana!" snapped Balin. "Its not like you're a whole new person, Thorin. You're not the same dwarf I fell in love with in Ered Luin. If your sister only saw you now!" sobbed Anastasia hysterically, and she fell to her knees. The entire company fell silent, as they listened to Anastasia words. Thorin just stood there, looking at her. "I'm losing you, Thorin. And it can't be stopped. Please come back to us, Thorin! Please!" screamed Anastasia. "Ana, you are tired. Lets go and relax." said Balin. Balin turned to Thorin. "As for you, Thorin. Get your priorities straight!" snapped Balin, and he turned away from Thorin.

They shortly found a place to rest in the Great Hall. Anastasia tried to lay down to rest, but she had a difficult time sleeping. She felt like life was drained from her, as her body was tired, but her mind was not. Anastasia sat up, and she took out her journal from her bag. No sooner as she was about to write in it, she heard heavy footsteps coming towards her. "Is this spot taken?" asked a familiar deep voice, calmly. Anastasia looked up, and saw Thorin looking down at her. "No. Its not. You can sit here if you want." said Anastasia. Thorin sat next to her.

Thorin noticed Anastasia's entire body shaking. "Are you cold?" asked Thorin. "No. I'm not. I'm overwhelmed with emotional exhaustion. My heart is aching." said Anastasia. "I am the cause of your heart ache." said Thorin sadly. "No-no-I didn't say that Thorin." said Anastasia quickly. Thorin looked into Anastasia's eyes. "What have I done, Ana? We caused a real mess. My nephews are still in Lake Town, the dragon is heading there. And the thought of my lads-I.." began Thorin, and he cut off, and he broke down into tears.

This was the first time she seen Thorin like this. "And the way I treated you, Ana. I love you very, very much. I feel so horrible the way I treated you. No wonder you are hurting-because of me." said Thorin. "Thorin, its not your fault. We're going through a difficult time right now, yes, but we will get through it. Just have faith-Thorin." whispered Anastasia. She could tell the old Thorin she knew and loved is coming back to her. Thorin placed his hand gently on Anastasia's cheeks. "You really think we can do this?" said Thorin. "Yes, together. All of us. We will defeat the dragon and get your kingdom back." said Anastasia.

"Ana, you always find the right ways with words. I don't know I would thank you." said Thorin. "I'm going to be with you, and I'm going to help you fight off this sickness!" said

Anastasia. "I guess I deserved that punch in the nose." chuckled Thorin. "Yes. I didn't mean to. But it was the only way to snap you back into reality. Apparently it worked." grinned Anastasia. "So, do you forgive me?" asked Thorin softly. "Yes, I forgive you Thorin. Thorin, I really missed you. That's why I came. The thought of you not there, hurt me. And the way we had parted at the Lake, it broken me." said Anastasia. "About that, Ana. I'm sorry. I wished I could've kissed you that day. I don't know what came over me. And by the way, how is Kili?" asked Thorin.

"When I left he is doing fine. Now Thorin, please don't get angry for what I'm about to tell you. It was Captain Tauriel who came and healed Kili. Bofur found some kings foil, and brought it to her, and she began healing him. Her and Fili, alongside with Oin and Bofur, had remained by Kili's side. She saved us from the Orcs who invaded Lake Town. Her and Legolas both saved us." said Anastasia. "This is odd. Why all of a sudden the elves are wanting to help us." said Thorin, shocked of hearing this. "Well, it was most Tauriel's idea. She's resigning as Captain of the Guard. She's leaving Mirkwood." said Anastasia.

"Okay." said Thorin.

"I know, its complicated to explain. I think its best for Tauriel to explain in her own words." said Anastasia. "But what would happen to them? The dragon is there!" said Thorin. "As long as Bard as got the black arrow, hopefully they'll free him from being locked up." said Anastasia. "Locked up?! Why would they lock up Bard?!" snapped Thorin. "It was the Master's idea of locking him up, Thorin." said Anastasia. "I know that Master was no good for his britches!" scowled the dwarf. "Well, lets just hope someone helped Bard escape." said Anastasia. "Me too." said Thorin.

Shortly, Bilbo entered. The hobbit smiled brightly. "You came back, Ana!" beamed the hobbit, and he ran over to Anastasia, almost knocking her and Thorin over. "My goodness, Bilbo! You act like you haven't seen me in years!" laughed Anastasia, as she hugged Bilbo. "Well at least a couple months." grinned Bilbo. Thorin slightly smiled. "I brought in some snacks in any of you are hungry." smiled Bilbo. "Oh thank you! I need to eat, I haven't ate in days." said Anastasia. "I can tell. You have lost a bit of weight." said Thorin. Bilbo gave them both some food, and joined them.

The rest of the company came and joined with them.

They felt quite surprised to see Thorin sitting with Anastasia, with his arm wrapped around her. Balin smiled. "The two of you kiss and made up?" smiled Dwalin. "Yes. We'll we haven't kissed yet, but we'll do that later." grinned Anastasia and she winked at Thorin, and Thorin winked back at her. Balin laughed. "I'm glad to hear that all is well now. What next?" asked Balin. Suddenly, a thrush bird entered, and it landed beside Anastasia. "It's a note! Its from Fili!" said Anastasia, and she opened the letter and read it:

_Dearest Uncle and Anastasia, and company_

_The dragon is killed. Bard used his black arrow to kill him. Tauriel had rescued Bard from hi captivity in the dungeons of Lake Town. The master's opinion of Bard has changed since he killed the dragon, but still we don't trust him. Even Tauriel doesn't trust the Master. Any way, Kili is doing okay, and we are hoping to meet up with you. Kili is getting stronger by the minute, and maybe another day or so, Bofur, Oin, Kili and myself will arrive. And by the way, this isn't the only letter you be getting. You'll be getting another one soon from Bard. _

_Sincerely, your dearest nephew,_

_Fili._

Thorin sighed with relief after Anastasia read the letter.

"I'm glad to hear that they're okay. It is safe now for their return. Ana, write back to him, and tell them the mountain is safe for them to return, that they can depart here to the mountain. If they want to, they can bring Tauriel." said Thorin. Anastasia nodded, and she took out her quill pen and parchment, and began working on her response letter to Fili:

_**Dearest Fili,**_

_**We have received your letter, and your Uncle wishes for you and Kili and the others to make your journey here. Also tell Tauriel she is welcome to come. Thorin wishes to speak to her. He wants to thank her for the help that she has given all of us, especially to Kili. If you get this letter, please depart Lake Town as soon as possible.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Anastasia**_

Anastasia folded up the letter, and she placed it under the claws of the thrush. "Take this to Master Fili." Anastasia orders the thrush. The thrush nodded its head, and leaves the mountain. "Those birds sure do come in handy!" grinned Anastasia. Thorin laughed. "You are something, Ana. But I love you!" whispered Thorin, and he kissed Anastasia on the cheek.

The bird shortly leaves. Thorin smiled. "Its time for us all to rest for the night. We had a long day." said Thorin. Everyone nodded. "Thorin?" said Anastasia. "Yes, Ana?" said Thorin. The woman looked into his eyes. "Sing to me. I haven't heard your voice in a long time, and I missed it so very much." whispered Anastasia. Thorin smiled. "Of course, I will. And in fact, I have a surprise, if you do want me to sing! I'll be right back." said Thorin, standing up. Thorin walked away for a brief moment, and to Anastasia's surprise, Thorin shortly returned, pulling his beautiful grand harp next to him. He set the harp up where Anastasia and Thorin are sitting.

When Thorin found a stool, the dwarf sat down, pulling the harp close to his shoulder and chest, and he begin plucking gently on the strings. "I promise you someday I will play my harp for you. And I kept my word!" said Thorin softly, as he plucked and strummed on the strings gently. After playing instrumentally for a while, Thorin began to sing, as he played. His deep baritone voice rising above the enchanting music of the harp. Anastasia smiled brightly as she watched Thorin sing and play the harp beautifully. He looked more beautiful and handsome more than ever now. And he definitely looked kingly.

When Thorin struck the final chord on the harp, the dwarf ended his song. Thorin shortly sat down beside Anastasia on the floor. "Thorin, that is so beautiful." whispered Anastasia, placing her hand on Thorin's cheek. Thorin took Anastasia into his arms, holding her close to his broad chest. Without saying a word, Thorin leaned forward, and gently planting his lips on Anastasia's, kissing her long and passionately. Anastasia wrapped her arms around Thorin's neck as their bodies entwined together, and she could feel Thorin's heavy chest pressing on her, feeling his warmth.

She did not want this to end. She enjoyed this, wrapped in the arms of her beloved. It was something she really missed all long, and her heart felt renewed again.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

The next morning, Fili, Kili, Tauriel, Bofur, and Oin arrived. The company, Thorin, Bilbo, and Anastasia greeted them with open arms, delighted to see them all. "Uncle." said Kili, bowing his head. "Kili." said Thorin quietly. "Uncle, I almost didn't want to come back, but I did. I never forgotten the words you said about me in Lake Town before you left, and those words really hurt. I had thoughts of returning to Ered Luin to be with mother, but something in my heart stopped me. Uncle, I just have one question for you. Are you really concerned about my well being? I almost died for Durin's sake!" said Kili, his voice broken with emotion.

Thorin stood in front of his nephew, total loss at words. Kili's speech struck him. Anastasia stood and looked at Thorin. _Maybe this could put an end to our feuds about Kili, _Anastasia thought. "Why did you say that back there? Those same words you spoken of Bilbo in the Misty Mountains! Its like you don't even care." said Kili, and he turned away, sobs starting to form on him. "Kili." said Thorin, his voice broken. "Gandalf is right! You are letting your pride getting in your way!" shouted Kili, and he spun around in anger. Anastasia stood in shock as she seen this side of Kili.

Even Fili, and the other dwarves looked at Kili in amazement. They never seen this side of the young dwarf prince before. Balin nodded. "The bottled up emotions, he's finally releasing them." said Balin. "Kili-I!" began Thorin. "Shut up, Thorin! I'm not done speaking yet! You know I thank Mahal and the lucky stars for Fili, Tauriel, Bofur, Anastasia, and Oin who was there for me to heal up! I don't understand why you weren't worried of me. I would've died, damn it!" barked Kili.

Thorin stood there, his heart ached. This was indeed a wake up call for Thorin. Thorin turned away, hiding the tears swelling up in his eyes. "Your mother would have my head for this." said Thorin softly. "Damn straight." scoffed Kili. "Uncle, all I need right now is your love and support, and showing at least some concern of me. That's all I'm asking." said Kili, his voice more gentler. "Kili, I apologize for my words. I don't know what came over me, I wished I never said it. But you were indeed hurt at the time, and I didn't want to lose you from the dragon. You, of all people should've understood that by now." said Thorin.

"I understand that." said Kili. And the room fell silent. Thorin took his nephew's hands. "It doesn't matter now, I'm happy that you are back. All of you." said Thorin.

A slight smile appeared on the dwarf's lips, and he embraces Kili. "Kili, you and Fili are like sons to me. And I love you as you were my own sons, I hope you know that." said Thorin. "I know that, Uncle." said Kili. "Come. Lets have some lunch, I can imagine all of you are hungry from the journey." said Thorin, patting Kili on the shoulder. Kili grinned. Shortly everyone gathered and sat down for lunch in the treasure lair. Some of the dwarves whom already finished eating, rummaged through some of the treasure. When Fili and Kili finished their lunch, they too walked around the lair, and shortly two harps caught their attention.

One harp was silver, and the other harp was a dark brown. Both dwarves took the harps, and started playing on them. Anastasia chuckled. "I never knew Fili and Kili could play the harp!" said Anastasia. "That's because I taught them!" grinned Thorin watching them. "Look, I can play one hand, like Uncle!" beamed Kili, and he started playing on his harp with one hand. Anastasia and Thorin laughed. "You can play one handed?" said Anastasia. "Yes." smiled Thorin. Thorin stood up, and he walked around the treasure room. He found some armor for his companions and nephews, and armor for Bilbo.

Thorin summoned Bilbo to him, giving him the mithril shirt, helmet and gloves.

Anastasia could not help but chuckle, the hobbit was right, he looked funny with the helmet on. After Thorin put on his armor, he approached Anastasia. "As for you, my beloved. I have something special for you." said Thorin. And to Anastasia's surprise, Thorin knelt before her. In his hand was a diamond ring. Anastasia felt her heart leap to her throat. Everyone stopped what they were doing to observe. "Anastasia Firebeard, I have loved you since the day we first met, and that love grows each day. My life will not be complete without you. Anastasia Firebeard, will you marry me, and become my wife and Queen?" asked Thorin.

The words stunned Anastasia. She had been waiting for the day Thorin would propose to her. "Yes, Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under The Mountain, I will marry you!" Anastasia replied with delight. Thorin smiled, placing the ring on Anastasia's finger. Anastasia leapt into Thorin's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him. Everyone cheered, and congratulated Thorin and Anastasia on their future together as husband and wife. Kili turned to Tauriel, and he took her hand. He smiled at her. Tauriel smiled back.

"You think someday we will get married, Tarie?" asked Kili. Tauriel laughed. "Someday." said Tauriel softly.

Anastasia noticed that Bilbo had been behaving a little odd lately. She noticed he was rather distant from her, Thorin and the company. She couldn't figure out why. Suddenly, word came to them that a raven, named Roac, wanted to speak with Thorin. He stood at the Front Gate, as Thorin and the others came out to greet the bird. Roac gave him news of the armies of Bard, and Thranduil approaching them. This angered Thorin tremendously. Tauriel felt confused on this. "Oh no, he better not." said Tauriel. "Unfortunately he is." scowled Thorin. After hearing all this, Thorin had remained in a foul mood for the remainder of the day.

Anastasia decided to leave Thorin alone for a while. She didn't want to bother him while he was in a bad mood. As Anastasia walked around the kingdom for a little while, she began to feel nauseous. She quickly walked back to the others. Tauriel was the first to noticed Anastasia's behavior. "Ana, are you okay?" asked Tauriel. "I feel sick. I'm feeling very nauseous and weak." said Anastasia. Tauriel guided Anastasia to her bedroll, which was nearby where Thorin was sitting. Thorin turned to Anastasia. "Ana, what's wrong?" asked Thorin.

"She's feeling ill, Thorin." said Tauriel.

"I'm feeling stomach nausea. Which is weird, I just ate not too long ago. I don't understand why this is happening." said Anastasia. "Here, let me take a look at you." said Tauriel softly. Tauriel placed her hands on Anastasia stomach. Tauriel's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh! Praise Valar!" exclaimed Tauriel in elven language. "What is it?" asked Thorin. Tauriel turned to Thorin and Anastasia and smiled. "Congratulations, Thorin and Anastasia. Ana, you are pregnant!" smiled the elf gently. "P-Pregnant?!" exclaimed Anastasia. "Run that by me again? Did you say Ana is pregnant?" said Thorin. "Yes, Thorin. You and Anastasia are going to become parents." said Tauriel.

"Oh Tauriel! This is the best news I ever heard!" cried out Anastasia, and she hugged Tauriel. Anastasia could not hold back her joy any longer, and she went and told the others. "Hey! That means we're going to become cousins!" cheered Fili. Fili and Kili hugged Anastasia. "Congratulations, Ana, our banana!" grinned Kili. The others congratulated Anastasia too, and Thorin. Unfortunately, Thorin showed no signs of excitement in his features, which angered Anastasia. Anastasia strolled over to him, followed by Kili and Fili.

"You don't seem to be enthused of the news, Thorin Oakenshield." said Anastasia.

"Well excuse me for not jumping for joy!" said Thorin sarcastically. "Thorin, what has gotten into you? This is supposed to be a happy moment! You're supposed to be happy at the fact we're becoming parents! Why are you doing this?!" snapped Anastasia. "Because I'm far from ready to become a father, you red headed matahari! I will soon become King Under The Mountain, I will have no time for parent hood!" yelled Thorin. "Bull shit! Your father, your grandfather had time for YOU, FRERIN, AND DIS! And your grandfather being King! Don't use your reign as an excuse!" yelled back Anastasia.

"I'm sorry, I refuse to hear this. I won't have it. I shan't have it." snapped Thorin, and he stood up, and walked away. "Well, you're an all around A class arrogant ass hole!" screamed Anastasia, and she collapsed to the ground, weeping heavily. "I cannot believe he just did that. Thranduil's right. He is selfish." scowled Tauriel, and she sat down next to Anastasia. Anastasia laid her head upon Tauriel's shoulder and weeping. Balin had enough of Thorin's arrogance. "Where is he?" asked Balin. "He walked away. He's not happy about the pregnancy." sobbed Anastasia.

"That's what I'm going to talk to him about. He had no right getting angry with you the way he did." said Balin. "I don't know where he went too, but I saw him going that way!" said Anastasia, pointed to a area that lead to the balcony. "Do you wish to be alone?" asked Tauriel. "Yes." said Anastasia. After Tauriel left, Anastasia climbed into her bedroll. Tears streamed down her face. What supposed to be a happy occasion turned into a nightmare. She didn't understand Thorin's opposition of the pregnancy. She wished for some answers.

Meanwhile, Balin found Thorin standing outside on the balcony looking over the armies gathering below the Mountain. "Thorin, do you have a minute?" asked Balin. "No! I wish not to talk to anyone right now. I need to be alone." scowled Thorin. "Thorin, I hope you realize Anastasia is very upset right now. Why are you opposing of this pregnancy?" asked Balin. "Balin, I don't want to discuss this right now." growled Thorin. "We're going to discuss this. Get your head out of your ass, Thorin Oakenshield!" snapped Balin hotly. Thorin spun around glaring at his friend. "How dare you speak to me that way?!" hissed Thorin, angrily.

"Thorin, listen to yourself. You are not yourself. Its happening again." said Balin. "Whatever it is, is none of your business." said Thorin hotly.

"For your information, you arrogant block head, it IS OUR business. If you don't snap out of this now, our quest will fail!" yelled Balin. "I don't need to hear some lame lecture coming from a bubble headed lame brain of a friend such as you!" yelled Thorin. "That does it!" yelled Balin, and he threw a punch at Thorin, knocking over the dwarf, and then Balin began shaking him. "You're going to end up losing everything you love! Wake up, Thorin! Your future wife is carrying child, and the more stress she puts on it, she's going to lose it! You understand me?!" barked Balin, as he shook Thorin.

Balin jumped off from the dwarf. "You better think about this." scowled Balin, and he walked back inside the Mountain. Thorin sighed. The more time he spent on the balcony, he had done a lot of thinking. And the thought of losing a unborn child frightened him, yet alone Anastasia, who could possibly pass on during the birthing. Once again, he allowed his pride get the best of him. And this time, he's not going to let it happen again.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Meanwhile, inside the mountain Anastasia still remained alone, which she much preferred, and she still wept quietly. She didn't understand why Thorin reacted the way he did on the news of the pregnancy. She thought he would be happy. _What is happening to us? Thorin and I are drifted apart again. This isn't right. I must find a place where I can think quietly, _Anastasia thought. Anastasia stood up and began walking around the kingdom. She shortly fond some rooms. She saw one door ahead of her, and she opened it. Suddenly, she heard a female voice call out: "Who goes there? Thorin, is that you?!" said the voice.

Anastasia recognized the voice. She thought she was dreaming at first. Suddenly, Anastasia turned to find the voice, and she saw a familiar dwarf woman sitting in the dark alone. Her hair was all messed up. "DIS!" cried out Anastasia. "Anastasia?!" yelled Dis in delight, and both dwarf women embraced. Anastasia wept heavily on her. "I'm so glad to see you! How did you get here?" cried Anastasia. "Well, Ana, embrace yourself for what I'm about to tell you. Ered Luin was ram sacked by orcs, and so I took my leave from Ered Luin, since it had been destroyed." said Dis.

"What happened after that?" asked Anastasia. "Well as I was heading to the Front Gate of the Lonely Mountain, Smaug had found me, and took me in here, and threatened me to be his prisoner. He had me locked up in here since." concluded Dis. "I am glad you are safe, Dis. I wish I could've find you sooner." said Anastasia. "Ana, you look distressed. What's going on?" asked Dis. "Thorin and I had been arguing quite a lot recently. The latest argument is over the fact that I just found out I'm pregnant, with his child. When he found out about it, he became angry, and walked away from me." said Anastasia sadly.

"You let me deal with him. I want to show him what a knuckle sandwich looked like. He had no right getting angry with you like that. Oh, Ana. Congratulations on your pregnancy! I'm going to become an aunt." said Dis, hugging Anastasia. "We was going to get married, but the way things are looking now, I don't think its going to happen." said Anastasia sadly. "Don't worry, Anastasia. We'll find Thorin, and I'm going to have a word with that pompous idiot." said Dis. "Come, I'll show you where the others are at." smiled Anastasia. As they walked, Dis asked Anastasia her thoughts of Erebor.

"Its beautiful, Dis. Its like everything I imagined it would be." Anastasia replied.

Once they arrived in the Treasure room, the dwarves noticed Anastasia entering, and they realized she wasn't alone. "MOTHER!" cried out Kili. "MOTHER!?" exclaimed Fili, and both young dwarves bolted towards Dis. "Fili! Kili!" cried out Dis, and she hugged both of her sons. "But how? How long you've been here?" asked Fili. "For three months, Fili." said Dis. Suddenly, Thorin arrived. "DIS?! It cannot be! But how?!" stammered Thorin, standing in front of them, stunned to his sister there. Dis approached Thorin and she slapped Thorin in the face.

"Dis, that is no way to treat your brother considering you haven't seen me in a while!" snapped Thorin. "You and I, need to talk! NOW!" barked Dis, and she took Thorin, and they sat alone in private. "Someone's in trouble!" sang Anastasia. Fili and Kili laughed. "You got that right." guffawed Kili. As Anastasia stood and watched Dis lecturing her brother, she noticed Thorin breaking down in tears. Then, suddenly, he looked up, turning his gaze to Anastasia, giving her an apologetic look. "Thorin, tell me something. Do you really love Ana?" asked Dis.

"Yes, I do, Dis. With all my heart! I would do anything for her." said Thorin. "Then why aren't you happy with the pregnancy? You know its just your fault as well as Anastasia's" said Dis.

"Dis, my actions earlier was uncalled for. Balin showed me that. He already spoken to me earlier about it. In a violent way." said Thorin. "Then get your head out of your ass, Thorin. You have loved ones around you, don't succumb to the madness that happened to our Grandfather. You have people around you that love you. And they care about you. Anastasia loves you very much, and she's very happy about her pregnancy." said Dis. "I know that Dis." said Thorin. And the two sat in silence for a while. "You need to go talk to Anastasia. Its time the two of you work things out." said Dis.

Thorin nodded. Before he walked away, he turned his gaze back at Dis. "Dis, I am glad you are here." said Thorin. "Me too." said Dis. And Thorin walked away, and he went to look for Anastasia. He shortly found Anastasia sitting alone, reading a book. "Ana." said Thorin softly looking down at Anastasia. Anastasia looked up. "Thorin." said Anastasia calmly. Thorin sat down next to her. Thorin took Anastasia's hands. "Ana, I owe you my deepest apologies for my actions earlier on the news of the pregnancy. I don't know why I reacted the way I done. I should be happy. The thought of becoming a father is all new to me, Ana. I never been a father before." said Thorin.

Anastasia looked at Thorin. "Thorin, you are like a father to Fili and Kili, and you done such a good job help raise them. Thorin, you are going to make a great father." said Anastasia. Thorin smiled. "Anastasia, I am happy! I'm going to do my best to make us both happy, and to make sure our child is healthy." said Thorin. "Oh, Thorin!" whispered Anastasia, and she wrapped her arms around him, and Thorin held her close. Suddenly, their loving moment ended, when word came to them, they had company outside on the front gate. "Who is it?" asked Thorin. "It's Bard and Thranduil. They demanded to see you immediately." said Dwalin.

As Thorin and the others walked out onto the Front Gate, Thorin grumbled as they went, complaining at Bard and Thranduil ruining his moment with Anastasia. Once they arrived, they saw Bard and Thranduil standing in front of them, followed by elves and men, and a older gentleman, dressed in a dark cloak. "What is the meaning of this?" demanded Thorin. And this is when Anastasia, Tauriel and the others witnessed everything going downhill from there. As Bard, Thranduil and Thorin exchanged heated words, to Thorin's shock and dismay, Bard held forth the Arkenstone.

Thorin didn't understand how it ended up in Bard's custody.

"How come you by it?!" barked Thorin. To everyone's shock and dismay, Bilbo stepped forward. "I gave it them!" confessed Bilbo. "BILBO NO!" moaned Anastasia and Tauriel together. Anastasia and Tauriel both couldn't believe they are seeing this. "There goes that friendship down the drain." said Anastasia dismally. Suddenly, Thorin spun around and grabbed Bilbo, and he began to shake him. It was to the point Anastasia couldn't take it anymore. She had to release her bottled up feelings, this entire mess of greed had to stop, and it had to stop now.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" screamed Anastasia, stepping forward. "That is no way of treating our burglar, Thorin. Please put him down." spoken up a famous voice. Suddenly, Gandalf stepped forward. "Gandalf, not a word. Let me speak on this." said Anastasia. "Ana, this doesn't concern you." scowled Thorin. "To hell it does! This concerns the entire world, so shut it, Thorin! What's wrong with all of you? Each and every one of you are wasting your time arguing over something materialistic when you should be helping each other. Our world is in danger! Tauriel told me tonight that an army of orcs is heading this direction!" yelled Anastasia.

Everyone fell silent. Tauriel then stepped forward. "Your majesty, you need to end your hatred towards the dwarves now!" demanded Tauriel. The Elf King looked on Tauriel in shock. He couldn't believe that Tauriel is defending the dwarves. "What is it, that is so important that all of you want to fight over a jewel? Rightfully it belongs to Thorin, it is right to rule. You people don't understand that! My wish is now for everyone to get along. And if people don't want to do that, then I will do something about it." screamed Anastasia. "Ana, calm down." began Thorin. "NO! I won't calm down!" yelled Anastasia.

"Ana, you're distressing the child, calm down!" protested Thorin. Anastasia turned to Bard and Thranduil. "All of you get off our mountain! I'm so upset right now, I don't want to see any of you anymore!" screamed Anastasia. "Ana…" began Gandalf. "You too, Gandalf." snapped Anastasia. "Anastasia, please!" began Gandalf. "I SAID MOVE!" roared Anastasia. Gandalf bowed his head, and followed Bard and Thranduil down the Mountain. "Anastasia." Thorin spoke up. "Stay away from me Thorin. I'm not talking to you either." said Anastasia.

"What did I DO?" snapped Thorin. "Just leave me alone!" screamed Anastasia.

"Just let her be, lad. She's upset. I wouldn't blame her." said Balin.

After everyone went inside the mountain, Thorin ordered Dwalin and Balin to stand on guard duty at the Front Gate. Meanwhile, Thorin sat down, bowing his head in his hands. Dis came to him. "It seems like no matter what I do, something goes wrong. Everything has to be my fault. I just lost my future wife and our child, and then lost another who saved my life." said Thorin sadly. "Gandalf warned you." said Gloin, overhearing the conversation. "I know that, Gloin." said Thorin hotly. Dis placed her hand on her brother's shoulders. "I wish there is something I can do to make things right." said Thorin.

"For starters, go talk to Anastasia. She can not raise her child alone. She really needs you, and you really need her. Don't let this entire mess stand in between the two of you. You two have bonded for life since Ered Luin. Its time that you need to focus on her for a little while. Besides this could be your last night you'll see her. There will be a great battle tomorrow. Right now, is the best time you sent things right with Ana." said Dis. Thorin nodded. And Thorin had a plan to bring Anastasia back to him. Thorin went for his harp, and he knew where Anastasia was sitting. She was out on the balcony.

Anastasia's back was turned on him, and she didn't know Thorin was there.

As Thorin arrived on the balcony, he set up his harp, and sat down on a stool, pulling the instrument close to his shoulder and chest. And he began to play. Anastasia stood frozen, as she could hear the harp music behind her, she slowly turned, and there she saw Thorin at his harp, playing beautiful music, and he began to sing, his rich beautiful baritone voice rising above the music. His voice filled with emotion as he sang and played. His eyes filled with love, sadness and worry all at once. The words he sang, moved Anastasia.

Tears swelled up in Anastasia's eyes. Her Thorin came back to her. Anastasia's heart raced. When Thorin struck a final chord on the harp, he ended his song. "Forgive me, Ana for all the wrongs I've made." said Thorin softly, as he stood up and approached her. Anastasia ran into his arms, wrapping her arms around his waist, as Thorin pulled her close to his chest. Thorin placed his hand, cupping underneath Anastasia's chin. "I forgive you, Thorin." whispered Anastasia. "Ana, I love you." whispered Thorin, as he leaned forward, planting a long passionate kiss on Anastasia's lips. Anastasia returned the favor with a longer kiss.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Later that evening, Thorin and Anastasia spent time alone together. "You know this could be our last night together." said Thorin, gravely. Anastasia laid her head upon Thorin's chest, and she smiled at him. "Lets make the best of tonight, while we can." said Anastasia. Thorin grinned. "Sounds like a plan." said Thorin. And the two of them watched the others made merry that evening. "What is the deal with my nephew and the wood elf?" asked Thorin, as he noticed Kili's arms wrapped around Tauriel. Anastasia chuckled. "Embrace yourself for another shocking news, Thorin. Your nephew is courting Tauriel. He asked her earlier this evening, and she accepted. Please don't get too angry with the lad." said Anastasia.

"Actually, I'm not angry. In fact, I'm for their union. She saved his life. No other person would've done it." said Thorin, smiling. "You really think so?" said Anastasia. "Yes, but however it will make their social status, uncomfortable." said Thorin. "What do you mean? You mean some dwarves and elves will not accept their courtship? The entire company accepts it." said Anastasia. "I know." said Thorin, running his fingers through her hair. "In time, people will accept it." said Anastasia. "Its not that I'm worried about. Its Thranduil." said Thorin.

"Thorin, she has left Mirkwood for good. She told the Elf King herself, in fact the same time when everyone gathered at the Front Gate, she has resigned from her duties." said Anastasia. "Oh yes, I do remember her saying that, and Thranduil calling her a traitor. Well its his loss." smiled Thorin. Anastasia laughed. "You got that right." said Anastasia. "You played the harp beautifully earlier, Thorin. That song is beautiful. Did you write it?" asked Anastasia. "Of course I written it. I written it specially for you." said Thorin, pushing her closer to him.

And Thorin began to kiss Anastasia again, this time much longer than earlier. When the kiss broke, Thorin stood up. "I'll show you my bed quarters. We will rest there tonight, together." said Thorin, extending his arm. Anastasia smiled, and took his arm, and he guided her to his old room that he had slept in, as dwarf prince. Once they arrived in the room, Thorin closed the door behind them. Thorin quickly undressed, followed by Anastasia, and both climbed into the bed.

Thorin smiled. "You say you want to make the best of tonight, right?" purred Thorin. "Absolutely." smiled Anastasia. "And your wish is my command!" grinned Thorin, climbing on top of Anastasia, kissing her passionately.

After kissing passionately for a long while, Anastasia raised her hand. "What is it, Ana?" asked Thorin. "Do be careful, Thorin. I'm in fragile state you know." said Anastasia with a shrug smile. "Oh, that's right." said Thorin, and he laid on his back, and he continued holding Anastasia, placing his hand on her belly. "Its hard to believe that I'm going to be a father." said Thorin softly. "You will make a good father, Thorin." said Anastasia. "No, I won't." said Thorin. "What is with that? Why are you saying that, Thorin?" snapped Anastasia.

"Because I haven't been a great Uncle, either, Ana. I really said some harsh words to Kili back in Lake Town, which I should've never said." said Thorin, sadly. His heart still aching from saying words about Kili. "Thorin, that wasn't you that was talking. You know that. The sickness was starting to form on you." said Anastasia. Thorin sighed. "You really think I'll make a good father?" asked Thorin. "Yes. You have done a wonderful job raising Fili and Kili, and they can tell you themselves." said Anastasia gently, running her fingers through her hair.

"Thank you, Ana." purred Thorin, as he nibbled on Anastasia's neck gently. When he finished, Anastasia laid her head on Thorin's broad chest, and she slowly closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep. "Good night, my heart." whispered Thorin, kissing Anastasia gently on her cheek.

Thorin shortly too fell asleep. The next morning, Thorin changed into his armor, followed by Anastasia, and met up with the dwarves out on the Front Gate, leading them down into the battlefield below the Mountain. Anastasia noticed Fili hardly spoken to Thorin since their return. "What is up with Fili, Kili?" asked Anastasia. "What do you mean?" asked Kili. "He has hardly spoken to any of us, or your Uncle since you've returned." said Anastasia. "He's very upset with Uncle Thorin right now. The harsh words he said of me, and of both us. We thought he would be concerned-I don't know." said Kili sadly.

Anastasia looked at Fili. Thorin shortly walked towards the young dwarf. "What's wrong? You have hardly spoken since you and Kili returned to Erebor." said Thorin. Fili remained silent, ignoring his Uncle. "Fili, come on! Talk to me! What's wrong?" asked Thorin. "You know damn well what's wrong." growled Fili. "How am I supposed to know if you're not going to tell me?" said Thorin sharply. Fili glared at Thorin. "Kili may have forgiven you for what your harsh words, but I haven't. You have no idea how hurtful what you just said to us! I thought you loved us!" snapped Fili.

"Fili, I never meant to say those words, you know that!" said Thorin.

"It's the frikken gold sickness isn't it?! I wish there isn't such a thing! I wish-I wished our grandfather never fell under it! And now, and now-you-the one Kili and I long respected and looked up to, who's been like a father to us, who's chosen gold over his own FLESH AND BLOOD!" barked Fili. Thorin bowed his head. "Why, Uncle? What has come of you? Do you have any idea how important family means to all of us? Kili would've died back there! That's why I stayed behind! You can replace gold, but you cannot replace a living breathing individual who is second direct heir to the THRONE!" ranted Fili.

Anastasia first turned to Fili and then to Thorin. Anastasia could see tears swelling in Thorin's eyes. Reality indeed had struck the dwarf, and it had to take Thorin's oldest nephew to wake him up. "I will make things right. Once we make it through battle, I will make things right. For all of us. And for the races of men-and-yes, elves too." said Thorin, his voice broken with emotion. "Uncle, we love you very much. When our fathered died, we felt lost without him. But when you came in, helped our mother out with us, teaching us everything you know, you are the next best thing to our father, Thorin. And to hear you becoming a father, makes us happy! Because you will make a great father." said Fili gently, placing his hand on his Uncle's shoulder.

"Thank you, Fili. For shining the light on me." said Thorin, and then, he hugged both of his nephews Fili and Kili. "We're going to get through this battle. And once we do, I will make things right." said Thorin firmly. Anastasia smiled. Once they arrived at the battlefield, Dain and his army of dwarves met up with Thorin. Across from them, stood Thranduil and his elves, and then Bard, leading his men. Kili noticed Tauriel wasn't with them. "Kili! Wait!" a voice came behind the young dwarf. Kili turned, and he saw Tauriel running to them. "Where were you?" asked Kili.

"I had to gather my arrows." said Tauriel. "It took you that long?" said Kili. "Excuse me? You take longer when-never mind." said Tauriel. Thranduil glared at Tauriel. "Traitor." scowled the Elf King. "Ignore him, Tauriel." said Thorin. "Of course." smirked Tauriel. Gandalf and Elrond, with his elves also arrived, and Gandalf made his speech the everyone there should join together in the battle against the orcs. All races agreed. It wasn't too long the armies of the orcs arrived, and the Battle of Five Armies began. Anastasia fought two handed with her axes, killing off orcs coming towards her way.

She hoped she wouldn't get separated from Thorin.

But suddenly after battling several more orcs, she did end up getting separated from Thorin and the dwarves, much to her dismay, and she fought her way to get back to her company. Several hours went by, surrounded by corpses of orcs and other races among the battlefield, she noticed she was alone. There was no signs of Thorin and the others, and she felt frightened. She began searching frantically for the others. Suddenly, she arrived at the camp of men and elves, luckily she met up with Bard and Thranduil. "Anastasia!" both elf and man exclaimed together.

"Where are the others? Where's Thorin?" asked Anastasia. Bard bowed his head. "We have not seen Thorin and his companions since the beginning of the battle. We have no idea of their welfare." said Bard. Anastasia sat down, tears streaming down her face. Thranduil knelt before her. "You need your rest, Miss Firebeard. You carry child, and really shouldn't be involved in war at all with your state. You shall stay here in the camp." said the Elf King gently. Anastasia nodded. "Miss Firebeard!" exclaimed a high voice. Anastasia turned, and there she saw Bilbo running to her. "BILBO!" exclaimed Anastasia, and both hobbit and dwarf embraced.

"Ana, I'm so glad you're here." said Bilbo. "How you've been, Bilbo?" asked Anastasia.

"Could've been better." said the hobbit sadly. "You look troubled, Halfling. Tell me about it." said Anastasia. "Ana, I cannot forgive myself for my actions at the Front Gate. Giving away Thorin's Arkenstone was the biggest mistake in my entire life, and now Thorin hates me forever." said Bilbo, wiping away a tear. "Bilbo, Thorin is not going to hate you forever." said Anastasia. "Yes he will. He already banished me from Erebor, and not to talk to any of the other dwarves anymore. You heard him at the front gate, Ana. Really I shouldn't be talking to you." said Bilbo.

"You're talking to me now, aren't you?" said Anastasia smiling. "But Thorin!" began Bilbo. "Never mind, Thorin. In time, he will change his opinions, or so at least I hope." said Anastasia softly. "Ana, is it me or have you gained weight?" said Bilbo. Anastasia laughed. "I'm pregnant, Bilbo. Thorin and I are going to have a baby." said Anastasia. Bilbo smiled in delight. "Oh, Ana! Congratulations! The both of you will make excellent parents!" said the hobbit. "At first Thorin got a little angry, but his friends and family knocked some senses into him." said Anastasia.

"Well someone needs to knock more sense into him." growled Bilbo.

Anastasia smiled. "I know Bilbo. And I would be the first in line to do so." said Anastasia. Hours later, many of the armies returned to the camp. Elves, men and dwarves, followed by Gandalf, Elrond and Galadriel. Tauriel also returned, and she ignored Thranduil. But it was Thranduil who approached her. "Tauriel." said Thranduil. "Yes, my lord?" said Tauriel. "I was told you healed Thorin's young nephew from a fatal injury, is that true?" asked The Elf King. "Yes. Its true." said Tauriel. Thranduil smiled, taking the exiled Elf Captain's hands. "Tauriel, what you done is very brave, and you took your time and energy to save a life. Of course, life of one unexpectedly." said Thranduil.

The two looked at each other in silence. Suddenly, Thranduil begin to speak again. "Tauriel, I've been harsh to you, and I take back my words of you in the front gate. But you still wish to travel Middle Earth, you have my support-and remember, you still have a home in Mirkwood." said Thranduil, smiling. "So that means I can return to the forest if I want to?" said Tauriel. "Yes. And I know of you and Kili, you have my blessing." said Thranduil. "And mine." said another voice in the background, Tauriel saw Legolas stepping forward. "LEGOLAS!" exclaimed Tauriel, and both elves hugged.

Meanwhile Anastasia begin to feel restless. Her mind was more focused on the welfares of Thorin, Fili, and Kili and the other dwarves. Suddenly, she saw Balin leading the other dwarves into the camp, followed by Fili, whom was limping, with Dwalin and Gloin assisting him. Following them was Beorn, now in human form, carrying Thorin. "THORIN!" cried out Anastasia. Beorn carried the injured dwarf into a tent. Tauriel also noticed the arrival of the dwarves, and noticed Kili was not among them. The elf's heart sank. "Where are you going, mellon?" asked Legolas.

"I'm going to look for Kili!" Tauriel called back. "I'll come with you!" said Legolas.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

By the time Anastasia reached the tent, Bilbo had just came out, tears falling from his face. _Oh, Mahal. No. Please don't say he's dying. _Anastasia thought. Her heart began to beat fast as she entered the tent. There laid Thorin on the bed, as three healers worked on him. "Ana…I'm glad you came." said Thorin softly and weakly. "Thorin, please don't leave me!" said Anastasia softly, and she placed her hand on Thorin's cheek. "Ana, I'll try my best to survive, but I don't think-I don't think it is possible. My body is tired." whispered Thorin. "Don't you dare say that, Thorin Oakenshield. You are stronger than this!" said Anastasia firmly.

"Ana, I love you with all my heart. I've always loved you. I haven't been showing it much lately, and I'm sorry-I've been a real jerk, to everyone, and that was my own doings. I love you more than anything, even gold. You are my jewel, Ana." said Thorin. "Then please stay with me." said Anastasia. Thorin nodded. "Fili and Kili?" asked Thorin. "Fili's okay. His leg is fractured. Kili-I don't know. When everyone returned, I didn't see him. Legolas and Tauriel are looking for him now." said Anastasia. Anastasia looked up at the healers.

"Please, do anything you can to help him survive." said Anastasia. "We'll try out best, Miss Firebeard." said the first healer. Shortly, Tauriel and Legolas entered the tent. Anastasia noticed tears streaming down the Elf Captain's face. "Tauriel!" exclaimed Anastasia running to her. "Its Kili-!" Tauriel began, sobbing heavily. "We found him, Anastasia. He did make it. He is gone." said Legolas, sadly. "No-no! He cannot be dead!" screamed Anastasia. "DEAD?!" barked Thorin. "Thorin, lay back down!" snapped Anastasia, running to his bedside.

"There is no way Kili's dead! Someone look at him again!" yelled Thorin. "Tauriel, where did you find him. Bring him back here." snapped Anastasia. "Tauriel-don't." said Legolas. "Legolas." scowled Anastasia. "I'll go and bring him here." said Tauriel. Tauriel quickly left the tent. Within minutes, Tauriel returned laying Kili on a second bed not too far from Thorin. "I need some Kings foil, plenty of it for both Kili and Thorin. I will be working on them both tonight. I'm not going to rest until both dwarves survive." said Tauriel. "Tauriel-don't. You'll lose all your energy." protested Legolas.

"The lad is right-Tauriel." said Thorin weakly.

"Listen Thorin, you and Kili are going to survive your wounds. I don't care if this takes a thousand years, I'm going to bring you both back to health." said Tauriel. Legolas scowled. "Stubborn red headed-!" began Legolas. Anastasia had enough of Legolas' attitude, and she dragged the elf outside of the tent. "What in the hell is your problem, Legolas?" snapped Anastasia. "What problem?" snapped Legolas. "You've been a total ass since Tauriel wanted to save Kili. Are you jealous of the two? Let me recap this little moment. I noticed your jealousy from the beginning, way back in Lake Town, when healed Kili the first time! Don't deny it, Legolas, son of Thranduil. You're jealous!" Anastasia snapped at the elf prince.

"Fine! You want the truth. Here's the truth! Yes! I am-jealous." said Legolas softly. "Why? Do you have feelings for her too?" asked Anastasia. "I really don't know, Miss Firebeard. I only like her as a sister and nothing more." said Legolas. "Then explain your jealousy. Or is it because Kili's a dwarf. You should've gotten over that fact by now." said Anastasia. "It would be a disgrace of our race if Tauriel marries this dwarf." said Legolas. "What happens if you chose to marry a human? What would your father say?" asked Anastasia. Legolas fell silent.

But then he spoke up.

"You don't understand, Ana. Elves can live long lives, much longer than dwarves. If Kili happens to pass on over age, she will be left grieving. And when elves grieves, they will…" began Legolas. "Legolas, I understand what you're getting at. Tauriel isn't going to let that stop her from loving him. You know that. Jealousy isn't the real issue here, Legolas. You are worried of Tauriel's well being, and that's understandable. Legolas, she will be fine." said Anastasia. Anastasia remembered a story told to her years ago of Luthien and Beren.

"Legolas, my father told me a story of Luthien and Beren. And I know you of all people, know that story well." said Anastasia. Legolas smiled. "Yes, I do." said Legolas. "Did you see how far they went to, the many trials and triumphs they went through together?" asked Anastasia. "Yes." said Legolas. Legolas stood in silence. Then he spoken again. "Wouldn't you be happy, if she's happy? Think of her happiness." said Anastasia. "Well, if she'll be happy. I'll be happy." smiled Legolas. "Besides that, she already received the blessing of her courtship with Kili from your father. I was there, when I heard them talking." said Anastasia.

Suddenly, Fili approached them. "I don't mean to interrupt the conversation, but how is Kili and Uncle?" asked Fili.

"Tauriel is working on them now, alongside with two other elves. So far I haven't heard anything yet." said Anastasia. Legolas went back to his people, as Fili and Anastasia stood outside the tent. Fili suddenly out of the blue began to weep openly. "Fili!" said Anastasia softly. "My last words with Uncle, we both were arguing. And now, if he doesn't make this, I'll never live with myself." said Fili. "Fili, listen to me. Thorin and Kili are going to make it! You understand me. Don't beat yourself up over this. Trust me, they are going to live." said Anastasia.

Anastasia later went back into the tent after supper. Tauriel smiled at Anastasia. "Thorin is improving. He is regaining his strength slowly. I've drained the poison from him when he was struck with the orc arrows." said Tauriel. "And of Kili?" asked Anastasia. Tauriel frowned. "I've been trying whatever I can with Kili. I don't know how much longer. I've tried and tried everything." said Tauriel. "Don't give up, Tauriel. Just keep trying." said Anastasia. Tauriel nodded. Anastasia noticed Thorin sleeping soundly in his bed, and she sat with Thorin the remainder of the night.

The next morning, Anastasia woke up with a kink in her neck from sleeping in her chair most of the night. Thorin woke up shortly after, finding Anastasia sitting next to him. "You've sat there all night?" asked Thorin, slowly sitting up. Anastasia smiled. "Yes, I have sat there all night." Anastasia replied. "Sit by me. You look as if you got a kink your neck." said Thorin. "Thorin, rest. I can handle it." said Anastasia. "No, no. I'm fine." said Thorin softly. Anastasia sat down on the bed, and Thorin placed his hands on her shoulders, and he begin to massage her neck and shoulders.

"That is why you have you have a kink in your neck, you slept like that all night." said Thorin. "I wanted to be with you, Thorin." said Anastasia. "You could've laid next to me in the bed, you know. We're going to be husband and wife soon." said Thorin, grinning. Anastasia smiled taking Thorin's hands. Anastasia looked up, as she saw Tauriel. The elf captain looked extremely drained and exhausted, she too had remained in the tent all night, focusing on healing Kili. "Any signs of improvement, Tauriel?" asked Thorin. "No improvement." said Tauriel softly. "Tauriel? Are you okay?" gasped Anastasia, as she noticed Tauriel beginning to wobble a little as she stood.

Suddenly, Tauriel collapsed to the floor. "TAURIEL!" cried out Anastasia. "Send for Thranduil!" insisted Thorin. Anastasia bolted out of the tent, and she summoned for Thranduil and Legolas, and she asked Gandalf and Elrond to come along too. "Its Tauriel, she just collapsed. She really looked drain when I saw her this morning." said Anastasia. "She had been up all night healing Kili. She used up all her energy, in the process. I'll explain more on the way to the tent." said Thranduil. Anastasia nodded.

Thranduil explained to Anastasia on the way to the tent when a elf uses his or hers healing ability too much, it would weaken and exhaust them. Anastasia understood, which explained why Tauriel collapsed. As they entered, Thranduil examined the Elf captain. Thranduil released a sorrowful exclamation in elvish. "What is it, ada?" Legolas. "She isn't breathing." said the Elf King, gravely. Anastasia bowed her head. As Thranduil tried to continue his examination with Tauriel, Anastasia saw movement on Kili's bed. Kili was waking up! "KILI!" cried out Anastasia.

Thorin quickly turned, and saw his nephew slowly sitting up. "What happened? Where am I?" asked Kili softly.

"You're in the camp of the men and elves, Kili. Tauriel has been up most of the night, trying to heal you. You severely became injured during battle." said Anastasia. "Uncle Thorin and Fili?" asked Kili. "Kili, over here!" said a deep voice. Kili turned, and there he saw Thorin sitting up already half way off the bed, smiling at him. "UNCLE!" cried out Kili. "I'm okay, Kili. Tauriel and several other elves have healed me. As for Fili, he's fine too. He's in the camp with the others." Thorin replied. "Where's Tauriel? I need to thank her." said Kili. "Tauriel, I'm afraid, she is unconscious, Kili." said Legolas.

"What do you mean? Is she okay?!" gasped Kili. "She used all of her energy to heal you, lad. And I'm afraid it took its toll on her." said the Elf King sadly. "No, no! She cannot be fading! Someone needs to bring her back!" cried out Kili. "We are trying, Kili, nephew of Thorin. We are trying everything we can." said Thranduil, gently. And Thranduil proceeded with his healing on Tauriel. After an hour or so, failed. "Elrond, we need your assistance. Maybe you can help her. This is far as I can get to help her." said Thranduil sadly. The elf lord nodded, and stepped in.

Elrond worked with Tauriel for a while.

When Elrond finished, things started to improve for Tauriel, much to everyone's delight. Tauriel's eyes slowly opened. "What happened?" asked Tauriel softly. "Your healing on Kili drained you, Tauriel." said Thranduil. Tauriel slowly sat up and looked around the room, but what caught her attention, was Kili sitting up in his bed. "Praise Valar! KILI!" cried out Tauriel. Kili grinned. "Welcome back, love!" smiled Kili. Tauriel approached the dwarf, and both elf and dwarf went in full embrace. Thorin, Thranduil, Legolas, and Anastasia all smiled at the two.

"Should I send for the others to see you and Kili?" asked Anastasia. Thorin nodded. "Please, and also my cousin Dain." said Thorin. "Allow me, I'll send for them!" smiled Thranduil. And the Elf King left the tent. Legolas approached Kili. "I am glad to see that you are safe, Prince Kili! Are you up for some practice after you heal up completely?" asked Legolas grinning. Kili snickered. "Lets make it a friendly competition! Me against you and Tauriel!" grinned the dark haired elf. "Deal!" smiled Legolas. Anastasia and Thorin laughed. "Already, finding himself in competitions!" said Thorin, rolling his eyes.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

Later, all the dwarves gathered in the tent, Thorin and the dwarves, with Dain present as well, discussing plans of Erebor and Dale, alongside with helping rebuild Lake Town. Shortly, Bard entered. The meeting with the dwarves already ended as the man entered the tent. "Bard, son of Girion!" smiled Thorin. "Thorin, son of Thrain. I have something that belongs to you." smiled the archer, and he approached the dwarf. To Thorin's shock and surprise, Bard reached in his pocket, taking out a bright jewel, Thorin recognized the jewel. The Arkenstone. Bard handed the jewel to Thorin. "I believe this belongs to you." said Bard.

Thorin felt so moved by this gesture, the dwarf felt loss at words. All the dwarves smiled brightly at this, even Anastasia. A mixture of different emotions clouded over Thorin, tears swelling up in his eyes. "I really don't know what to say, Bard-I'm really loss at for words. For once, the King Under The Mountain, is speechless." said Thorin. Bard smiled. "You have fought a brave battle far and true, both mentally and physically. You have faced two battles, and you broke through them. And facing the dragon as well." said Bard.

Thorin smiled. Thorin took the stone, and he handed it to Anastasia. "Keep this safe." said Thorin. "You bet I will!" smiled Anastasia, placing the jewel in her pocket. "Thorin, are you well enough to get dressed and try and walk around a bit?" asked Anastasia. Thorin nodded. Anastasia slowly help Thorin up, and she placed some clothes on him. His dark blue tunic, and red shirt and black pants. "There." smiled Anastasia. "I wish I was well enough to walk." said Kili. "Not until you're completely healed, Kili. In the meantime, rest." said Thorin.

"There are days he reminds me of you, Thorin." said Anastasia. "Too much like me. And it worries me." said Thorin. "Thorin, do you think that is why you were hard on him in Lake Town?" asked Anastasia. "Yes." said Thorin. "Do I have to sit here alone? Somebody's got to keep me company." said Kili. "We'll send for your brother." said Thorin, and he and Anastasia leave the tent. When they came out of the tent, everyone cheered. Delighted to see Thorin able to move again. "Give him room to breathe, lads. He's still healing, you know." snapped Dwalin at the other dwarves who gathered around Thorin.

Thorin noticed Anastasia's belly much larger than the last time he seen her. "Wow. Ana, you have gotten HUGE!" laughed Bofur.

As Anastasia was about to sit down with the others, followed by Thorin, she made a whimper. "Wow. Oh, Mahal! The baby just kicked!" exclaimed Anastasia. "The baby kicked?!" said Thorin with excitement. "Put your hand on the belly, Thorin." smiled Anastasia. Thorin placed his hand on Anastasia's belly, and sure enough he felt a few kicks. "Oh, Ana! That is the best feeling!" said Thorin. "He or she knows your presence." said Anastasia. "Hello, little one. I can't wait to meet you, when you are born." said Thorin softly, as he gently rubbed Anastasia's belly.

Bilbo smiled. "Can I feel it too?" asked the hobbit. Anastasia smiled. "Sure Bilbo." grinned Anastasia. The hobbit placed his hand on Anastasia's belly, and the baby kicked even more. "Wow! I think your child likes me!" grinned Bilbo. "Bilbo, how would you feel if we chosen you as the god parent for our child?" asked Anastasia, and she turned to Thorin in approval. Thorin smiled and nodded. "Me? A god parent? I-really don't know. You really shouldn't, after the horrible mess I landed all of you in, I really shouldn't be." said Bilbo. "Bilbo." said Thorin.

"What?" asked Bilbo. "Do you remember what we talked about earlier?" said Thorin.

"Yes, I remember what we talked about earlier, and you have forgiven me. I just cannot get over what I done." said Bilbo. "Bilbo, no other person would've done what you did. It was rather bold and brave of you. You took risks. And that is what made you a hero. You were the one that discovered the dragon's weak spot in the beginning." said Thorin. "And you kept your word on helping them taking their home back." said Anastasia. Bilbo smiled. "I will be honored to be the god parent of your child, Anastasia and Thorin." said Bilbo. Both Anastasia and Thorin hugged Bilbo. "OW! Not so tight, Thorin!" shrieked Bilbo.

Anastasia laughed. "He has a small injury, I forgot to mention that to you, Thorin." said Anastasia. "My apologies, Bilbo!" said Thorin, with a shrug. Later, Thorin went to talk to Dain, Balin, Dwalin, the Dwarves, and Bard on discussing plans of rebuilding Erebor, Dale and Lake Town. Meanwhile, Fili already went to the tent to keep Kili company alongside with the other dwarves. Tauriel also paid constant visits with Kili, as well. Anastasia kept Bilbo company, and Bilbo had spoken of leaving to his home the next morning. "Bilbo, don't forget to write us. And you are more than welcome to visit all of us if you want to." said Anastasia.

Bilbo smiled. "I promise I will visit quite often!" smiled the hobbit.

"You better, or I'll sick Thorin on you!" teased Anastasia. "Oh gee, Ana. I'm so scared! What is the great Thorin going to do? Tie me to a tree?" shot back the hobbit playfully. Suddenly, Anastasia and Bilbo could hear rowdy singing coming from the tent. "They're celebrating!" said Bilbo. "I can tell! Want to go and join them?" said Anastasia. "Sure!" said Bilbo, and they went into the tent. They found Fili, and all the other dwarves alongside with Kili, and they were singing merrily. Tauriel was dancing around the room and laughing, and at times, they would see Tauriel and Kili kissing.

"Hey! Its about time you two come and join in on the fun!" cried out Fili, happily. "Where's Uncle Thorin?" asked Kili. "Discussing business with the others." Anastasia replied. Hours later, everyone gathered at the camp, Thorin already finished discussing business with the others. Suddenly someone asked Thorin if he would sing a song for them. "But my harp is in the mountain!" protested Thorin. He was not much in a singing mood, his thoughts are mostly focusing on rebuilding Erebor, Dale and Lake Town.

Anastasia nudged Thorin. Thorin sighed. "Here, you can borrow my harp!" said an elf, who came forward, handing Thorin a small silver harp. Thorin smiled and nodded.

Thorin took the harp, placing it on his lap, and he began to pluck the strings, and beautiful music cascaded forth from the instrument. The elves watched in awe and amazement at the dwarf's skill on the harp. The Elf King himself felt quite impressed watching a dwarf playing a beautiful and sacred instrument such as a harp. After playing instrumentally for a while, Thorin started to sing, his beautiful baritone voice rising above the music. Anastasia smiled as she watched him, and her heart began to race. She had missed seeing this side of Thorin.

She missed hearing his beautiful, sultry voice singing with the enchanting music of the harp, revealing his beauty, his kingly features. She already began to swoon over this, and everyone indeed have noticed it. When Thorin struck the final chord on the harp, Thorin ended the song, and everyone applauded. Thorin returned the harp to the elf. "I'm quite impressed, Thorin son of Thrain. I never knew dwarves could play such beautiful music, especially harp music. I must admit, you play better than us elves." said Thranduil. Anastasia quickly covered her mouth, trying to keep from laughing at loud of the Elf King's remark.

Later, as everyone went to bed, Anastasia and Thorin remained awake. "What is our next plan, Thorin?" asked Anastasia.

"We will make our way to Lake Town tomorrow. Bard has arranged us a guest house where we can stay until Erebor is rebuilt!" Thorin replied, as he drew Anastasia into his arms. "You played and sang very beautifully, as always Thorin." whispered Anastasia, resting her head on Thorin's chest. Thorin smiled. "Thank you. I cannot wait for the day you and I will wed, and you will become my wife. In fact, we will wed the day of the coronation, because you will become my queen." said Thorin softly, running his fingers through Anastasia's hair.

"I love you, Thorin Oakenshield." said Anastasia. "I love you too, Anastasia." whispered Thorin, as he leaned towards her, planting a long kiss on her lips, passionately. The next morning, Bilbo approached Thorin, his companions and Anastasia. "I'm returning to my home, Gandalf is going to be escorting me there. I came to bid you farewell!" said Bilbo. "Wait, Bilbo! You cannot leave just yet! What about taking the share of the treasure?" asked Anastasia. "It was already given to me, by Dain." Bilbo replied. Bilbo's treasure was in a wagon that was given to Gandalf.

"Don't forget to write us, Bilbo! We're going to miss you, you know!" said Fili. "I promise I'll write and visit." said Bilbo. Gandalf stood next to Bilbo.

"Come, we're ready to depart." said Gandalf. "Bye, Bilbo!" called out Bard and Thranduil. Tauriel kissed Bilbo on the forehead. "Namarie, mellon Baggins!" whispered Tauriel. "Namarie, mellon Tauriel!" Bilbo replied, and the Hobbit and Gandalf departed from the group. "I'm going to miss the lad." said Gloin. "Me too." said Bofur, wiping a tear from his eyes. Ori stepped forward. "Bilbo! Wait! I have something for you, before you go!" said the dwarf. Bilbo turned to Ori. Ori gave him a paper. Bilbo opened it up, and there was a drawing of the hobbit. "Thank you Ori!" smiled Bilbo.

"I drew that not too long ago. Its my parting gift to you." said Ori. And both Ori and Bilbo hugged. Bilbo turned away, and the hobbit and wizard made their journey to the Shire.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Days passed, Thorin, Anastasia, and the companions, followed by Bard, Dain and the dwarves of the Iron Hills arrived in Lake Town. Bard arranged a guest home for Thorin and his companions. Once they got settled, Anastasia was much further along in her pregnancy, and Thorin had ordered her to take it easy, and not do anything strenuous. "We want a healthy child, and I want to make sure your delivery would be healthy, so you both will survive. And no climbing stairs." said Thorin. "Yes, sir!" smirked Anastasia. "We're holding a meeting with the Master in a few minutes." said Thorin. "Thorin, you must keep an eye on the Master. There is something about that man I don't like." said Anastasia.

"Me too. I didn't trust him from the beginning, and I sure as hell don't trust him now, especially after what he done to Bard." said Thorin. "What did he do?" said Anastasia. "He imprisoned him." Thorin replied. "But why?" asked Anastasia. "You know the black arrow that belonged to his father, Girion? Bard knew the dragon was coming, and he was going to get the arrow, preparing to face the dragon. But what does the Master do? He sends his guards and they arrested Bard, locking up in their dungeons." said Thorin.

"How did Bard manage to escape?" asked Anastasia. "We helped him. Kili, myself, Tauriel, Bard's son Bain, and Legolas helped him escape. Once he did, he faced the dragon, and killed him in the spot where Bilbo had told us about!" said Fili. "Come on, nephews. We don't want to be late for the meeting!" said Thorin. Fili and Kili followed their Uncle out of the guest house. Anastasia felt bored. Having to sit all day(pretty much). She barely had anyone to talk to, except for Bard's daughters, but they stayed for a little while, until they had to go to the market.

She noticed Dis wasn't there, she joined the others for a meeting. It got pretty lonely after a while. Finally, Anastasia couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to go for a walk. The restlessness was killing her. She walked through town, admiring the things sold by vendors already set up in the market area of the town. She shortly arrived near the Master's home, and she noticed they were holding the meeting outside the home, and noticed the gathering of the dwarves and men outside the home. Anastasia hoped she wouldn't get noticed by the others as she decided to stand and listen in on the last few minutes of the meeting.

It was then she noticed, things began to turn ugly as Thorin and Bard shouted at the Master. "Is this the way you want to treat your own people, Master? You chosen to keep that share of the treasure to yourself instead of the people? We should let the people decide, if he should stay or go! What do you say?" called out Bard, turning to the large crowd gathered around. And the crowd agreed. Even Anastasia threw in her yell. "You are an evil, crooked man. I suffered from gold sickness, and fought it, unfortunately to you, you succumb to it, and never recover. I graciously offered you the share of the treasure, and for what? FOR YOUR OWN NEEDS and not the people?! The people have spoken, and As King, I banish you from Erebor, Lake Town an Dale. Bard will be the new master and Lord of Dale and Lake Town." spoken up Thorin.

"You cannot do that! YOU CAN'T!" yelled the Master. "Oh yes he can!" snickered Bard. "Guards, take this man, and release him and make sure he leaves and never return to these lands again!" ordered Bard. The guards escorted the Master out of the town, as the man roared in anger, and he was never to be seen or heard of again. Thorin turned to the crowd, and announces Bard, as Lord of Dale and Master of Lake Town. The people cheered, as well as Anastasia. Anastasia smiled, she felt proud of Thorin, as he began his kingly duties already. And it warmed her heart.

Celebrations already began in Lake Town, with lots of music, dancing, and singing, and laughter. Festivities had already started. Suddenly, she noticed the dwarves, led by Thorin coming towards her direction. _Great Mahal above, head back to the guest house quick before they notice! _Anastasia thought frantically. And she ran back to the guest house before the dwarves notice her. Soon as she entered the house, she quickly sat down. Shortly Thorin and the dwarves entered, happy how the meeting ended..

Anastasia smiled. "How did the meeting go?" asked Anastasia standing up. "It went well. In which by the way, why did you bother asking? I saw you out there, Ana. Don't try covering it up!" said Thorin, with a grin. "How did you possibly see me in the crowd of all those people?" said Anastasia "I have good eye sight, Ana. I recognized you soon as you approached the crowd." said Thorin. "Damn." cursed Anastasia. Thorin laughed. "Listen Thorin, I was bored. I had no one to talk too, and I felt restless. I needed the walk." said Anastasia. "I'm not mad at you. In fact, it was for your own good to walk anyway. Its good for you and our child, you know." said Thorin.

Anastasia chuckled. "Well, it felt nice the walk did." said Anastasia.

"I have something for you, and the child too." smiled Thorin, reaching in his pocket. To Anastasia's surprise, he took out a small wooden box. "What is it?" asked Anastasia. "A music box for the little one. I decided to purchase it, when I looked at the vendors tonight. I thought it be the perfect gift for our child." said Thorin, and he wound up the music box, opening the lid, and gentle music played. "Oh, Thorin! Its beautiful!" gasped Anastasia. And she threw her arms around Thorin, hugging the dwarf tightly. Thorin leaned forward and kissed her.

Thorin held Anastasia, and he hummed softly to the music of the musical box. "That is indeed a lovely gift, Thorin!" smiled Balin. As evening came, the company gathered in the dining area for supper. As they were eating, Anastasia's faced turned pale. "Ana, what is it? Are you okay?" asked Thorin, noticing Anastasia's face wincing in pain. "I don't feel so good." said Anastasia. "Oin, follow me to our room! Anastasia's in pain! Something is going on!" said Thorin quickly. Thorin picked up Anastasia quickly, and he carried her to their room, followed by Oin.

Thorin gently laid her down on the bed, as Oin quickly examined her. "Thorin, she's ready!" said Oin, smiling. "Ready for what?" said Thorin. "To have the baby!" said Oin.

"Oin, send for Sigrid! And bring up towels, and some water." Thorin quickly ordered. Oin nodded, and left the room. "OW!" screamed Anastasia. "Shh-its okay, Ana. Squeeze my hand." whispered Thorin. "This is the first time this is happening to-OW-me!" panted Anastasia. "Yes, you are new to this, so am I." said Thorin softly. Anastasia squeezed Thorin's hand tightly. "But the baby isn't supposed to in another month and a-OW! HALF!" cried out Anastasia. Oin and Sigrid shortly entered the room.

"Now Anastasia, when I tell you to push! Push!" said Oin. "Its okay. You are new to this. Just take deep breaths, Miss Firebeard." said Sigrid. Bard shortly entered the room. "We might as well make it a OW! Party!" yelled Anastasia. Thorin chuckled. "Anastasia, start pushing." said Oin. "Okay, here goes!" said Anastasia, and she began to push, as hard as she can. Anastasia wailed. After several more pushes, the baby came out. Sigrid took the baby and cleaned him up. "You have a son." smiled Oin. "A son! Oh thank Mahal! We have a son!" smiled Thorin. "We have a son." said Anastasia softly.

Sigrid brought forth the newborn, handing him to Anastasia. "We shall name him Thrain III." said Anastasia. Thorin grinned with approval. Bard smiled.

"Congratulations, Thorin and Anastasia." smiled Bard, looking at the newborn child. "He looks just like the both of you." said Bard. "He has Thorin's eyes and a hair." said Anastasia. "Oin, send for Fili and Kili, and the others." said Thorin. Oin nodded, and he went downstairs announcing the birth of Thorin and Anastasia's son, Thrain III. Fili and Kili quickly ran up to the room as fast as they can. When they entered, they found their Uncle, now holding Thrain in his arms. Both young dwarves stood behind him, admiring the newborn. "He's beautiful. He looks just like you, Uncle." said Kili. "He actually looks like you, Kili." grinned Fili.

"How long shall I remain on bed rest for my healing?" asked Anastasia. "For at least four days, maybe five." replied Oin. Anastasia nodded. "Don't worry, Anastasia. You'll have plenty of people here to help. I too, will even help as much as I can, although I will be rather busy this week and after." said Thorin. "But we will help you!" said Fili and Kili. "And I shall help as well!" smiled Dis, as Thorin's sister entering the room. "Where have you been Dis?" asked Thorin. "I returned to Ered Luin for my belongings. And I returned. Remember the letter I wrote you, Thorin?" asked Dis. "Yes, Yes. I remembered the letter." Thorin replied.

Anastasia smiled. "Come and meet the newest addition of the family, Dis." smiled Anastasia.

Dis grinned, as she approached Anastasia's bed, and took the newborn into her arms. "Meet Thrain III!" said Anastasia. "You named him after our father. That is so beautiful!" said Dis softly. "Hi, I'm your Aunt Dis!" said Dis softly to the newborn. Thorin grinned. "The last time I saw my sister holding a newborn is when Kili was born." said Thorin. Kili grinned. Anastasia chuckled. Later in the evening, while Anastasia slept, Thorin took third shift of feeding Thrain.

As Anastasia laid in bed, Thorin had just finished feeding the newborn, and he continued holding the infant, humming softly to him, and pretty soon the humming led into soft singing. Hearing Thorin's beautiful voice of course warmed her heart, and the voice sounded more beautiful than ever. After Thrain fell into deep sleep, Thorin placed in the infant in his crib, tucking him in his blankets, kissing the infant on the forehead, Thorin climbed into the bed with Anastasia, taking his future wife in his arms. Anastasia opened her eyes.

"You have the magic touch, Thorin." whispered Anastasia. Thorin smiled. "I always do!" grinned Thorin, and he gently kissed Anastasia on the lips. When the kiss broke, Anastasia laid her head on Thorin's chest. Thorin sighed. "It's great to be king!" smiled Thorin.


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

**Six months later..**

**Erebor**

It had been six months, Erebor and the towns of Dale and Lake Town rebuilt. Also two weeks ahead of the day will be the wedding, and coronation of King and Queen of Erebor. Dis helped Anastasia with her wedding gown, and they had finished the gown, that day since they had started it two months ago. With the wedding/coronation in two weeks, there was much excitement, and everyone was busy. Anastasia had barely seen Thorin since they had moved into Erebor. But she understood why he was busy. He had been busy with his kingly duties, on top of making the plans of the wedding/coronation.

Dis helped Anastasia with young Thrain, now six months old, and Fili and Kili helped as well. One day, as they gathered in the private family area of the kingdom, Anastasia smiled at Kili. "Have you been with Tauriel lately?" asked Anastasia. Kili smiled. "Yes, I have. In fact, we're planning to go hunting this weekend. It will be me, her and Legolas." said Kili. "I invited Bard's daughter, Sigrid over for supper, mum, if you don't mind!" said Fili.

Dis smiled. "I don't mind at all. She is a such a nice girl, and very intelligent." said Dis. "I've noticed you and Sigrid had becoming quite close lately." smiled Anastasia. Fili smiled. "Yes. In fact, I have a very important question to ask her. I'm madly in love with Sigrid. And she's in love with me. She always tell me I make her laugh." said Fili. Kili grinned. "You love her, do ye?" chuckled Kili. "Of course I love her, you knuckle head!" said Fili, giving his brother a nudge. Anastasia laughed at the news of events she heard today, and she wished she could tell Thorin all about it.

An hour later, Thorin arrived, entering the private family room, joining the others. This time Sigrid arrived, joining Fili in the room as well. Anastasia smiled. "Long day?" said Anastasia. Thorin smiled, as he sat down next to Anastasia. "Very long day. Not only adding finishing touches to our wedding/coronation plans, today I met up with Bard and others, starting our trades early." said Thorin. Anastasia laughed. "Wow, I should say you have a busy day." said Anastasia. "I don't mean to take off so soon, and I know you just got here, Uncle. But I have plans with Tauriel shortly. Our hunting excursion!" grinned Kili.

"Don't be out too late, you have fittings this evening for clothes!" reminded Thorin.

Kili rolled his eyes. "Fittings?" said Kili, rolling his eyes. "Kili!" said Dis, catching her son rolling his eyes. "Sorry mum. I promise I'll be back early evening for the fitting." said Kili, and he left. "Good evening, Sigrid! Your father told me you are joining us for supper." said Thorin. "Yes, my lord. Fili has plans of asking me something really important tonight." said Sigrid. Thorin laughed. "I've noticed the two of you have become very close, since the night he stayed behind with Kili in Lake Town." said Thorin. "Fili saved my life as well as my sister and brother's too. If it weren't for him, we would've be lost." said Sigrid, holding Fili's hand.

"Proud papa, guess who wants to see you!" chirped in Dis, walking towards Thorin, handing over Thrain to his father. "How's my happy son today? You're not giving your mother or Aunt Dis a hard time?-Nah? I don't think you do! But when you get older, give them he-!" began Thorin. "Thorin Oakenshield!" exclaimed Anastasia. "You are rotten." said Dis. "I've always been the rotten one!" grinned Thorin. "Yes, you and Frerin both were rotten." said Dis. Anastasia laughed. "Now I see where Fili and Kili get it from!" chuckled Anastasia.

"Hey! I'm not that bad! Kili-however is another story!" scoffed Fili. Sigrid laughed. "Really? You the Great Thorin Oakenshield? At one time a mischievous little thing?" teased Sigrid. "Yes. I once took the Arkenstone from my grandfather once, because I wanted to look at it. Dis and Frerin begged me not to go in there, but I didn't listen to them, so I went in anyway and took it, and looked at it. Of course I returned it, and we hurried out of there before Grandfather arrived. But apparently nothing has gotten passed our grandfather, and he found out that we were in there, and I confessed to him I looked at it." said Thorin.

"I bet that didn't end well." said Sigrid. "No it didn't. He gave me a lecture that lasted four hours long, and I had to sit in my room for a week. He even took away my harp." said Thorin. Anastasia laughed. "My goodness. Of all the things he took from you, is the harp? You poor thing!" laughed Anastasia. Thorin smirked. "PU! Thrain!" exclaimed Thorin. "Let me take him, Thorin. Let me guess, he did a number. I can tell by the look on your face!" laughed Anastasia. "Yes, please take him!" said Thorin. "It wasn't the first time you got pooped on you know!" roared Dis, laughing so hard, she almost fell off her chair.

"I remember when Fili peed on him. All over him." said Dis. "Mother!" exclaimed Fili, blushing. "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I embarrassing you Fili?" teased Dis.

"Yes, you are. Not in front of my lady friend!" said Fili. Thorin laughed. "Continue. I'm sure Sigrid would love to hear more!" snickered Thorin. Sigrid smiled. "I love too!" said Sigrid. Fili bowed his head into his hands, shaking his head. Later in the evening after supper, Kili and Tauriel both made it back from hunting, and both Fili and Kili went for their fittings for their clothing for the wedding/coronation day. Meanwhile, Thorin went into the parlor, decided to work on composing a song he is planning to sing after the ceremonies.

Thorin had a very difficult time coming up with words for the song, and almost made a mess of the room, with crumpled up pieces of paper gathered on the floor. Finally. Thorin finally came up with words, and written them down on paper. Now the second step was to come up with a melody for the song. Thorin pulled his harp close to his shoulder and chest, and he began to pluck and strum on the strings gently, picking out a simple tune at first. Thorin smiled. Finally, he began to sing with the music, as words and music became together.

Meanwhile, Anastasia had just finished putting Thrain to bed, and she decided to look for Thorin. As she approached closer to the parlor room, she could hear harp music and singing coming from the room. She smiled. Thorin is singing and playing on his harp.

As she entered the room, Thorin had just finished the song, with the final sweep on the harp strings. Thorin noticed Anastasia entering the room, and he smiled. "I just put Thrain to bed." said Anastasia, and she sat down next to Thorin. "Good thing I finished. I composed a song for the wedding/coronation, it is meant to be a surprise too." said Thorin. Anastasia chuckled. "Oh, Thorin." said Anastasia, resting her head on Thorin's shoulders. "And it is time for us, to go to bed." whispered Thorin. Anastasia. "I agree!" said Anastasia. Both dwarves made their way to their chambers.

Thorin closed the door behind them. As they climbed into bed together, Thorin drew Anastasia into his arms. "Ana, you knew according to our tradition, three nights before we wed, I won't be able to see you." said Thorin. "Oh? Then, what are you going to do then?" asked Anastasia. "I don't know. I haven't decided on that yet." said Thorin. "You have to think of something Thorin, because it bad luck to see your bride before wedding day." said Anastasia. "Don't worry, Ana. I will think of something." said Thorin, and he kissed his future wife on the lips.

When the kiss broke, Anastasia resting her head on her future husband's chest.

Anastasia's eyes closed and she fell into deep slumber. Thorin smiled, and he closed his eyes, and the dwarf king too fell asleep. A couple weeks went by, three days before the day of the wedding/coronation. Thorin decided he would stay in Lake Town at Bard's home since he wouldn't be able to see Anastasia until the wedding day. Of course it bothered both of them, because they hated to be separated for that long. "I know Anastasia. Its difficult. It was like with me and my husband. I wasn't able to see him in three days before our wedding, and it killed the both of us." said Dis.

"I'm thinking of going to the market today, to get some extra things I need to make for my hair." said Anastasia. "How about this, we will have Fili and Kili watch Thrain for us, while we go to the Market." said Dis. "Good idea." agreed Anastasia. After Fili and Kili, alongside with Sigrid and Tauriel, who stopped for a visit, all agreed to baby sit Thrain while Dis and Anastasia went into Lake Town for market day. It was late afternoon when Anastasia and Dis made their way into Lake Town for Market day. Anastasia and Dis walked around admiring the pretty items sold in the vendors.

As they walked around, they drew near a pub.

"I'm thirsty. You don't mind if we stop here for a drink do you, Dis?" asked Anastasia. "I really don't think that's such a good idea, Ana. Maybe we should get back home." said Dis. "Dis." said Anastasia. Dis sighed. "Okay, Lets go." smiled Dis, and they entered the pub. The two women sat down. "It is rather crowded in here, should we just go?" asked Dis. "Dis, its going to be fine! Excuse me, ma'am! Could we have a couple teas please?" asked Ana. The barmaid smiled and nodded, and walked away. "Do you think you candle two more nights without Thorin?" asked Dis.

"I really don't know. Its going to be very difficult, Dis. But I'll try." said Anastasia. Once the barmaid arrived with their drinks, the two women sat in silence, enjoying their tea. Suddenly, they heard loud laughter in the crowd and cheering "Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her! YEAH!" chanted the crowd. "What is that all about?" asked Anastasia. "Just the regular crowd here. They get that rowdy in pubs." said Dis. "Look! He's going to do it! Our King is going to kiss her!" shouted a patron.

When they heard the patron say 'king', Anastasia and Dis froze. "Am I hearing things, or are they referring to Thorin?" asked Anastasia.

"They must be talking about someone different, Ana!" said Dis. "I don't know. I'm going to find out." said Anastasia. "Ana, I wouldn't! Please don't!" protested Dis. But it was too late. Anastasia already had left the table, and she went to find where the cheering was coming from. As she entered another area of the pub, she found the source. And her heart sank, once she saw in front of her. There sitting at a table was Thorin, and he appeared to be very, very drunk. But Thorin wasn't alone. A human woman sat on his lap, and they were in full lip lock, as the crowd chanted, 'kiss, kiss, kiss'.

Anger clouded over Anastasia, and she bolted over to the table. "Dis, we're going home." snapped Anastasia. "Hold it right there, Ana! You look upset! What happened?" demanded Dis. "Its your brother, that's what happened! I went into the other room to find out where all the commotion was coming from! I saw Thorin in there! And he was very, very drunk! And he-he-was kissing another WOMAN!" screamed Anastasia. "WHAT?! Oh, I ought to kill him! Ana, you go home! I will deal with this matter myself." said Dis. Anastasia nodded, and she bolted back home, weeping heavily.

As Anastasia arrived, she bolted to her room, weeping as she went.

Balin and Dwalin who were nearby noticed Anastasia passing by them, upset. The two dwarves looked at each other. "What was that all about?" asked Dwalin. "I don't know, Dwalin. I'll go and talk to her." said Balin, and he followed Anastasia. He shortly arrived near Thorin and Anastasia's chamber, and he entered the chamber.


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Balin sat down on the bed. "Ana, what happened? Why are you upset?" asked Balin, gently. "I don't want to talk about it, Balin. Thanks anyway." said Anastasia. "Ana, please. Let's talk about this? What happened?" said Balin. Anastasia told Balin her tale of their trip to Market day, and their stop in a pub. And then she told Balin what she had witnessed. "WHAT?" exclaimed Balin. Balin couldn't believe he was hearing this. This was no way a future king should behave. "I'm going to town. That dwarf is in serious trouble." said Balin.

Meanwhile in Lake Town, Dis angrily entered the area of the pub where Anastasia found Thorin. "Get your hands off my brother now, woman!" yelled Dis. The human stood up, and glared at Dis. "Dis, what in Durin's name are you doing here?" snapped Thorin. "You and I need to talk, NOW!" demanded Dis. "Do we have to?" asked Thorin. "Yes, we have to. And by Mahal, I'm never going to allow you in this pub again." scowled Dis, as they stepped outside the pub.

"What is this meaning of this, sister?" growled Thorin.

"You know damn well the meaning of this, Thorin Oakenshield. We're not stupid you know. Anastasia and I stopped there for a drink, and she saw you kissing that woman. So don't play dumb with me, because I saw you with that woman as well!" yelled Dis. Thorin fell silent. His head bowed. "Dis, I really don't know what to say." said Thorin softly. "This is no way a king should behave." said Dis. "I would talk to her, but I can't. I'm not allowed to see her until the day of our wedding." said Thorin.

"I think its time we break the tradition, Thorin. You have to set things right with Anastasia, before she calls off the wedding." said Dis. Thorin sighed. "I guess I don't have a choice do I?" said Thorin. And so Thorin and Dis made their way home, and they entered their home. No sooner as they arrived, Balin angrily approached Thorin. "Thorin Oakenshield, of all the most despicable outrageous things you done, this one ABOVE ALL THINGS is the WORST!" yelled Balin, his eyes in rage at Thorin. "Great, now everyone knows!" grumbled Thorin.

"What has gotten into you, Thorin? Why did you do it? Were you drunk? Were you?" snapped the older dwarf hotly. "Yes, I was drunk. Okay? I didn't know what I was doing. It never meant to happen, and it will never happen again!" said Thorin, sharply.

"Anastasia is really devastated. She is so devastated, that she had decided she want to call off the wedding." said Balin, sadly. "NO! She cannot do that!" cried out Thorin, his eyes widen in shock and dismay. "Go and talk to her lassie. Its time you make amends with her. Maybe she'll change her mind." said Balin. Thorin quickly walked away from Balin and Dis, and made his way to his chambers. Once he arrived to the chambers, he noticed the door was closed and locked. Thorin knocked on the door. "Ana, its me! Open up! We need to talk about this!" Thorin called out.

"Go away, Thorin! I never want to see you again!" shouted Anastasia behind the door. "Oh, come on, Ana. We need to talk about this, now!" begged Thorin. Anastasia opened the door, allowing Thorin to enter. The two of them sat on the bed. "Listen Ana, what happened at the pub was uncalled for and inexcusable. I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doing. I swear to you Ana, it will never happen again. Ana, it is you that I really love, and nobody else." said Thorin, taking the woman's hands gently. Tears swelled up in Thorin's eyes as he spoken.

"But you kissed her." said Anastasia. "I know that, Ana. And I regret of doing so. Kissing her-was like kissing a frog." said Thorin. Silence fell between them.

"You really mean that?" asked Anastasia. Thorin smiled. "With all my heart, Ana. You're the only one for me, and nothing is going to change that. I promised you at the time when we first reclaimed Erebor, that you will become my wife and Queen, and I'm keeping that promise. Please Ana, find it in your heart to forgive me." said Thorin. "I forgive you Thorin, but it better not happen again." said Anastasia. "Look, if it makes you feel any better, I will sleep in the parlor room. I am really not supposed to be seeing you until our wedding day, but I want to fix this issue we had about today." said Thorin.

"Well you better go into the parlor room then." smiled Anastasia. "I will. Two days cannot go any faster." said Thorin. "I wish it will." said Anastasia softly. Thorin kissed Anastasia's hands. "It will eventually. Good night, my love." said Thorin. "Good night, my king." said Anastasia. And Thorin left the chambers. Three days later, the day came for the wedding/coronation. Anastasia had remained in her and Thorin's chamber's all morning, getting ready, with the help of Dis, Sigrid, Galadriel and Tauriel. Anastasia felt extremely nervous. Not only she was going to become Thorin's wife, but a Queen as well.

"Be yourself, Anastasia. I notice you enjoying helping others, and you speak well when you voice your opinion! And that's what makes you unique. You will make a wonderful Queen, Anastasia." said Galadriel. "You really think so?" asked Anastasia. "We all think so!" smiled Dis. Tauriel smiled. "You'll be just fine, Ana." said Tauriel. Once Anastasia's hair was finished. "Now we have to wait here until the ceremony starts, I'm sure someone will be sent up here for us when it starts." said Dis. "Yes, in an hour. An hour before becoming wife and queen!" sighed Anastasia with a smile.

Meanwhile in the parlor room, Thorin sat alone, playing on his harp to pass time. Thorin already dressed in his wedding attire, looking very handsome, wearing a dark blue fur coat, light blue tunic, a red shirt underneath, his dark hair laid down neatly on his shoulders, and a single braid, on his beard. Shortly, Balin and Dwalin entered the room. "We figured we would find you in here." smiled the older dwarf. "You look so much younger, old friend!" grinned Dwalin. Thorin smiled. "Yes I do." said Thorin, standing up. "You're not nervous are you, lad?" teased Dwalin. "Me? Nervous?! I don't think so." said Thorin.

"Thorin, I can see it in your eyes you are nervous. But don't worry, its normal! Anastasia is probably just as nervous as you are!" said Balin. Thorin laughed. "I can imagine. I'm sure the ladies with her have calmed her down." said Thorin. "We better make our way to the Throne Room. We'll be starting here shortly." said Balin. Thorin follows Balin and Dwalin into the Throne room. And already thousands of people have arrived for the wedding, men, elves and dwarves. Also there was Gandalf, Elrond, Thranduil, Bard and his son and daughter. Bard's oldest daughter Sigrid is with Anastasia and the others.

And of course, Bilbo came. He promised Thorin he would show up to the wedding, and he brought his young nephew Frodo with him. Of course, the rest of Thorin's companions are there, with Gloin, alongside with his son, Gimli, who kept making faces at Legolas. "Stop it lad! Its rude to make faces. It will freeze like that someday." said Gloin. "Oh, Ada!" groaned Gimli. Thorin's cousin Dain, and his dwarves from the Iron Hills are also there, and Dain standing on the right side of Gandalf, and Bard on the right side of Dain.

Thorin looked ahead of him, and already Fili and Kili standing on the left side of the throne. Both dwarves looked remarkably handsome in their formal attire.

Kili already had a full beard, and everyone could've mistaken him for Frerin. Thorin couldn't believe how much Kili looked nail on like his younger brother, it almost brought the dwarf king to tears. Thorin stood in front of the throne, and he looked at his nephews and nodded. Fili and Kili both smiled at their uncle, and nodded in return. Suddenly, the music began, and the beautiful bride came walking down towards them. Thorin's mouth opened a little, noticing how beautiful Anastasia looked in her wedding gown.

The gown was made of white silk, with a full skirt embroidered with jewels, Anastasia wore her hair partially up, leaving strands of curls on the base of her neck, and a braid casting over her shoulder. She wore a flowered tiara temporarily until she will eventually wear her crown as Queen. Following behind her was her bridal party, Dis, Sigrid, Galadriel, and Tauriel, carrying her train, that was very long. Pretty soon, the Bride already standing in front of Gandalf, Elrond, Bard, and Thorin, with Fili, Kili, Dis, Balin and Dwalin at his side. Now Anastasia found herself standing beside Thorin.

And the ceremony began. The ceremony was absolutely beautiful. Anastasia tried her best to hold back her tears, but she couldn't.

After the wedding portion of the ceremony ended, the time came for the coronation. Gandalf stepped forward, holding Thror's crown, gently placing it on Thorin's head, followed by placing a new crown on Anastasia's. Thorin and Anastasia turned to the crowd. "I present to you King Thorin II Oakenshield King Under The Mountain, Anastasia Firebeard, Queen Under The Mountain!" announced Gandalf. "Hail King Thorin, Queen Anastasia!" called out Bard, and the others joined in with him. Shortly, everyone gathered in the Great Hall for the Feast.

Many people gathered around Thorin and Anastasia, congratulating them on the wedding, and becoming King and Queen of Erebor. Anastasia felt so overwhelmed, she fell speechless, but tried everything in her power to talk. After talking with many of the guests, Anastasia felt the need to sit down. She sat with Dis, whom had been watching Thrain during the whole event. "How is momma's little boy doing?" asked Anastasia kindly. She really missed being with her son, she had been busy, she had barely had any time with him, and she wanted to spend some quality time with Thrain. "Did he just try to say pretty mum?" asked Anastasia, hearing Thrain making a sound, that nearly sounded like he was saying words.

Dis smiled. "He sure did!" laughed Dis.

"Great Mahal! I cannot believe he spoken his first words, at this age!" exclaimed Anastasia with excitement. It excited Anastasia so much, she quickly stood up and ran to Thorin, and told him all about it. Thorin smiled. "He called you 'pretty mum'! How adorable!" guffawed the dwarf king. "I hope he will say ada, soon." said Anastasia. "Me too." said Thorin. Thorin then took Anastasia's hand. "You stay put." said Thorin. "Why?" asked Anastasia. "I'm about to play my song! You know the song I spoken to you that I wrote for you as a surprise?" said Thorin. Anastasia smiled. "Of course!" said Anastasia. "You just sit right here, I'll be back!" said Thorin.

Thorin had send Bofur to bring him his harp and stool, and he announced to all the guests in the Hall that he is about to perform a song he had specially written for Anastasia on the wedding day. Once Bofur had returned with the harp and stool, Thorin sat nearby his wife, pulling the harp close to his shoulder and chest, positioning his large hands on the glistening silver strings of the instrument. Suddenly, Thorin began to play, plucking the strings gently, and beautiful music cascaded throughout the hall. After playing instrumentally for a while, Thorin started to sing in his deep thrilling baritone voice, rising above the music.

Anastasia felt her heart begin to flutter. His voice sounded more beautiful now than ever, and his words of her, moved through her, bringing her to tears again. Thorin's eyes lovingly gazed at Anastasia while he sang and played, and Anastasia felt her heart racing at rapid speed. Everyone looked upon Thorin, smiling as they listened to the dwarf king play and sing his sonnet to Anastasia. When Thorin struck a final chord on the harp, he ended his song. Everyone applauded and cheered for the dwarf. Kili smiled, looking at Tauriel, and he took her hand. "Someday I'll write one about you!" purred Kili.

Tauriel grinned. "You're not going to wait until we get married to write one are you?" asked Tauriel. "Oh, I'm thinking of writing you one later!" grinned Kili, pulling the Elf close to him. Anastasia stood up, and ran to Thorin, wrapping her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his arms around her, picking up and swinging her around, as Anastasia laughed. Thorin leaned forward to Anastasia, kissing her passionately on the lips. "Look at them! They are so cute together!" beamed Dis. Dwalin smiled, taking the hands of Thorin's sister gently. "You're holding my hand, Dwalin." said Dis. "Because I want to, Dis." purred Dwalin, kissing Dis on the cheek.

Later, Thorin and Anastasia decided to retire early for the night, so they could have some alone time, while everyone else would continue feasting and celebrating. "We'll watch Thrain for you while you have your alone time!" said Dis. "Yes, we'll make sure Thrain's entertained!" said Sigrid. "Thank you, Dis! Thank you Sigrid!" said Anastasia. "You're welcome!" said Dis and Sigrid together. Meanwhile, Thorin and Anastasia arrived in their bed chambers, Thorin closing the door behind them and locking in. "Tonight is our first night together, as King and Queen, and husband and wife." said Thorin, smiling, as he undressed.

Once Anastasia undressed, she climbed into bed, followed by Thorin, as he took her into his arms, Anastasia resting her head on Thorin's chest. "We're alone, my king." purred Anastasia. "Finally!" said Thorin softly, as he began kissing her neck. "Thorin, this is the happiest moment in my entire life. You made me one happy lady." said Anastasia. "And you've made me one happy dwarf!" purred Thorin. "Come here you!" hissed Anastasia, pulling Thorin on top of her. Thorin grinned. "Its great to be king!" chirped Thorin proudly, as he began kissing Anastasia.

END.


End file.
